Naruto Dusk
by GemKnight
Summary: Naruto's got a big Secret, can Kakashi figure it out, and if he does, what will it mean for Team Seven, and what does it have to do with Akatsuki and Itachi and the tailed demons? Secret is out in Chap 5.
1. 01 Detective Kakashi

This story was originally conceived by mix of starlightscribe ( ) and me, thus she gets the title co-conspirer and often gets first crack at spoilers…

kaKAkaKAka

Kakashi was finishing up his morning three-hour prayer at the Tribute Stone, clasping his hands together in closing. Turning towards Konohagakure the shadows of the taller buildings let him know it was nearly eleven o'clock, as opposed to his usual near Noon. Smirking, he realized it was a good thing he hadn't planed anything today, he might almost be on time. Remembering Naruto's dramatic return yesterday, Kakashi figured Naruto might enjoy an offer to train. Now he just had to find the boy…

Kakashi chuckled privately when he finnaly spotted Naruto at the Ramen shop, of all the non-surprises, and with Iruka no less. What a plain day today was looking to be- Suddenly Kakashi noticed another face sitting on Naruto's other side, Anko, and they all three seemed to be talking privately, or rather conspiratorially. Curiousity overtook Kakashi's inner Kitty…

"-don't under understand how Jiraya could find out," Anko puzzled aloud.

"Boss Toad figured it out from the contract, and he told Jiraya," Naruto clarified with exaggerated arm motions.

"Oh yeah, from your blood then," Iruka mused.

"Yup."

"So what was it like, training with Jiraya for so long now that he knows?"

"-"

Naruto was cut off from answering Iruka's question as the three of them all seemed simultaneously aware of Kakashi's presence, turning to him first Naruto smiled, "Kakashi Sensei! What brings you about so early today?"

Kakashi hopped down from the rooftop and walked over to the trio, his eye intent upon all three of them with a powerful scrutiny. "I find it suspicious… That anybody so close to me for so long, could hide something significant from me. I take it from your collective silence that whatever your secret is, I'll have to discover it for myself…"

Anko smiled eerily, her lips curving into a wicked smirk with power to match Kakashi's current intensity. "All ninja have secrets Kakashi," she fondled a Kunai between her fingers as she spoke again, "your Sharingan gives you an edge, more or less, but even you are incapable of knowing everything." She slipped past him, intentionally brushing her shoulder against his, "Just drop it Kakashi, this secret is above you."

Naruto finished his noodles in a flash, "Well Iruka-Sensei, it was great to be able to fully cut loose with Ero-senin like the old days," he smirked at Kakashi as he got up, leaving Iruka with the bill. He passed Kakashi as well on his way, "Kakashi-sensei, you can be really scary when you try, but it's more than difficult to scare what truly goes bump in the night."

Kakashi took Naruto's seat beside Iruka as Iruka finished up his Ramen a little less dramatically than Naruto. Iruka paid for his and Naruto's ramen, but as he turned to Kakashi to say his farewell he had to take a second look at the absurd-looking detective style hat Kakashi had slipped on. Instead of saying farewell as he intended Iruka simply smiled coolly and just walked away.

While Kakashi ate, Gai happened to pass by- "Oh- My rival Kakashi! And with a cool hat that makes him youthful!"

Kakashi turned as if to just notice him like usual- but rather than comment he simply handed the detective hat to Gai and started to walk past as the gear in his head grinded to complete a thought-

"AH-HA!- " and suddenly he took off, leaving Gai behind and missing his reply.

Kakashi ran the plan through his head again to check for any flaws, talking to Jiraya was the obvious approach, since they had said that he found out what there secret was. But the trouble there was that Jiraya was a Senin, not to be underestimated, and the sensei of his sensei on top of that, but even Jiraya had a couple weaknesses to exploit…


	2. 02 Peeping and Prodding

AN: I've decided that even though I found a couple Kanji that I liked, I'm going to keep the title as Naruto Dusk anyway. More conspiring betwixt Starlightscribe and I occurred prior to the start of this chapter to plot out events with a definite list, much giggling ensued, and a general plan out to chapters 4-5 has been conceived, I'm looking forward to the chapters following that that I'm already plotting in my evil little head, there was a bit of a delay to the release of this chapter due in part to the standard writers block in addition to the fact my jump drive went missing and much panic ensued, thankfully it was turned in and my life's work was not lost…

AN2: Say hello to my new friend, my laptop! With this hopefully future updates will be closer together until I get the plot on here caught up with the plot in my head…

kaKAkaKAka

"Ya' know Kakashi, I'm actually kinda glad you asked to come with me tonight. Naruto never actually joined me much, for all his skill in Perverted Jutsu- I don't think he actually approves of peeping," the last part his said behind one had as a 'between you and me' kind of thing.

"Speaking of Naruto," Kakashi started, following Jiraya's pace to the first of Jiraya's targets, a Hot Springs just over an hour away from Konaha. Continuing Kakashi spoke, "I wanted to ask you a bit about your training with him."

"Oh?" Jiraya didn't turn in the slightest towards Kakashi as he responded. He began taking down notes and sketches that for all Kakashi knew, might end up in his next book. His artistic talents distracted Kakashi momentarily as he peered over Jiraya's shoulder to glance at the quality of work. His artistic talents seemed to rival his literary ones, comparing to near absolute realism of the curves, the lighting, and even the subtle atmospheric haze from the steam, captured for permanent future reference. Kakashi finally pried his eyes from the notebook and sketchpad and resumed his questioning, "Yeah, I know Naruto's not very attentive, which can make him seem a bit slow, but almost everyone in the village is beginning to learn that when he applies himself he master most anything in enough time to scare people."

Jiraya chuckled, half turning to Kakashi while keeping his eyes on the girls, "Yes, his progress has been uncanny, in such a short period of time he's gone from village laughing stock, back to one of the strongest in all Kohana."

"Back to? - "

"Ah! – Ya know, like his father!" Jiraya flashed a glance in Kakashi's direction to read his expression, and then quickly returned to looking at the Hot Spring. Without any announcement Jiraya leapt off and headed for their next spot, keeping Kakashi from asking any more questions for a while. After they got to the next site Kakashi stayed quiet a bit longer, realizing he'd hit something curious, but raised his first red flag doing so. Roadblock number one, Kakashi knew he'd have to come back to that one, but from another angle.

"What sort of Jutsus have you been teaching him?"

Jiraya chuckled again, but this time not at him, but at a woman who had just entered, probably in her late twenties to early thirties with a younger woman beside her. The older one seemed awkward as if this was her first time in a public bath house. She held her towel against her instead of wrapping it like everyone else as she went from the shower to the bath. Kakashi's glance went wide as he lifted his forehead protector to get a better look with both eyes.

Jiraya caught the motion in his peripheral vision and smirked, "How I envy that eye of yours, or better yet, the Byakugan, heh heh." Jiraya managed a quick sketch of her and her friend both in towels, and after they entered the water, then finally he answered Kakashi's question, "Mostly I just showed him a lot of Minato's old moves, since he seems to be able to master them so quick, a few of his mother's as well, since he's seemed to emulate her a lot before he started mastering his old moves. - Speaking of Minato's old moves, he's gotten quite capable with the Rasengan, he can do it without shadow clones now, even one handed- he still hasn't managed to develop the final form though."

Jiraya motioned for Kakashi to follow them as they moved on again to a third site, this one was actually near the border of Konoha. Kakashi kept silent for a moment or two as Jiraya scoped out a general preview of the women there tonight. Devilish smirk returning he reached for his notebooks.

"So has Naruto's Frog summoning kept up with the rest of his new skills?"

Jiraya stopped sketching as he turned to face Kakashi, something he hadn't done in full before, rather just half glances and general body language. In addition to obviously raising another red flag, which he intended to this time, he also managed to catch the Ero-senin completely off guard. Jiraya's face read a puzzled reaction before he finally responded. "Going- great I suppose, another couple years and Boss Genma will respect him more than me- where did that question come from though?"

"Oh, two and a half years is a lot of training to get caught up on…"

Jiraya scoffed, "And if I'd have known you wanted a report… it's even more to regale."

Kakashi knew he was being forced to back down, but he also knew he'd found his door, if he backed down now he'd have to start from scratch again. Thankfully an appropriate distraction came walking into the springs at that moment, "Hey- isn't that Shizune?"

Jiraya's whole body visibly jerked in a tense that screamed 'uh-oh.' "Whenever Shizune's here, Tsunade's usually close behind," Jiraya explained.

"Does that mean we should go?"

"Hm-… Probably…" And yet Jiraya didn't move an inch, still mulling things over in his head- weighing the risk, "However- it has been more than twenty years…?"

"Jiraya- I think we should go n-" Kakashi found himself looking directly into the death glare of one Fifth Hokage. Even Kakashi found himself all but physically struck by the sheer force behind those eyes.

Kakashi realized a moment later she must have used a paralysis jutsu on him. He couldn't turn to look over and at Jiraya, couldn't call out- he saw the bulldozer fist flying strait for his face and couldn't even brace himself as he felt the impact right over his forehead protector and the Sharingan eye beneath it. He already felt the eye bruising shut as he heard the loud crash that was him flying through solid wall. Followed by Jiraya's interjections of silence- then Jiraya realized it was Tsunade- and his interjections became cries for mercy…

Kakashi didn't even realize he'd passed out- which worried him that he might have a concusion- until he realized he was sitting back in Jiraya's hut, a bandage had already been wrapped over the deeply bruised portions of his face. Jiraya wasn't in much better condition with bandages over a good portion of his body.

"So, was the peek worth the mummy look," Kakashi asks.

"I can't tell you want you want to know, I promised I wouldn't. But for the record, yes, every second of it."

"When did you know?"

"Naruto sent me frog messenger before you even approached me, but I meant what I said, I'm glad you came."

"Okay, but for the record- I never got to see any more than her face and her fist…"

Jiraya was caught off guard again, but a second later he burst out laughing…


	3. 03 Eye Spy

Kakashi was well on his way back from Jiraya's hut when something alerted his senses, he wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly knew with absolute certainty that something was out of place. As he turned to look around for it his eye throbbed again under the bandage. Wincing in pain he kept from reaching for his eye, but turned his head in time to catch a flash of movement. By the time he focused on it, it was gone. Kakashi went to where the movement was and started looking for signs that something had passed, he was certain there was something…

"-Getting harder to sneak out, but when I got your message, Kakashi could be a threat, it might be easier to tell him, as well as The Fifth. Not just that, but I think I may have raised sympathies with my partner, if I reach an opportune moment I think I'll drop a few discreet hints and see how he reacts."

"Okay, but you be careful, here take this, if you get in trouble release the seal and he'll find me."

He heard the second person moving to leave already and he had to hurry to catch a glimpse of blonde hair rushing away, leaving the first voice- Kakashi gasped, giving away his position. Looking up at him, Kakashi saw Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi pointed to his eye that corresponded to Kakashi's Sharingan eye, "You should be more careful Kakashi, that eye you posses is very rare," Itachi smirked as he quickly flashed through the seals to do the great fireball Jutsu. As Kakashi moved his arms to defend himself he saw the flames wash over his body- except they didn't burn. Kakashi immediately recognized it as Genjutsu, but as he looked to spot Itachi he had already escaped.

Kakashi looked down at his arms that should have been burned, even with just Genjutsu Itachi was more than skilled enough to make Kakashi have physically lived the pain of searing burns, so obviously Itachi's only goal was to escape. But why- Itachi should know he'd overheard that he had a spy in Kohana? Who could-

_"__Kakashi__ could be a threat, it might be easier to tell him, as well as the fifth."_

"Naruto!"

kaKAkaKAka

"Hokage-SAMA!" Kakashi had run with all his might bounding across the whole of Kohana in mere moments, the dire urgency of the situation deeply embedded in him. Kakashi practically leapt into Tsunade's office, Tsunade just looked up at him dismissively before she spoke.

"No Kakashi I have no intentions of healing that eye just yet-"

"Hokage-sama, I just spotted Uchiha Itachi in the forest on the edge of the village. Not only that, but I believe several members of the village may know why and are concealing it. My time with Jiraya was an attempt to get Jiraya to slip any information to a secret Naruto has been hiding from me, and I'm fairly certain it was Naruto that Itachi was talking to in the forest."

"But, Kakashi, if Akatsuki is after Naruto, why would Itachi just talk to him?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason it has something to do with a secret being kept by Naruto, Iruka and Anko, which I discovered hints of, and Itachi was telling Naruto my suspicions could be bothersome."

Tsunade frowned, her expression giving subtle hint to the true age and wisdom behind her younger face. "He called you a threat didn't he?"

"Yes, but he also suggested that I be told whatever this secret is."

"Naruto left word that he'd be out of the village training, which I only allowed because he said he'd found a Chuunin and a Jounin to watch over him- Iruka and Anko…" Tsunade looked on the verge of hitting something as she stared at the paperwork on her desk, "I don't like secrets this big, especially ones that may endanger the village; we'll have to make Jiraya speak."

"That's why I came here, when I thought it was just some small, personal secret, it became just a personal battle between myself and them, but add in an S-rank missing-Nin…" Kakashi didn't bother to finish.

Kakashi was hard pressed to keep up with the now motivated Tsunade. Quickly they passed by where Kakashi had spotted Itachi and moved on, strait for Jiraya's cabin. A pond lay just outside with a few frogs croaking innocently, most of them stopped croaking, noticing Tsunade's storm-like approach. After a moment they all started croaking with a greater intensity, a few hopped off in one direction or another away from the pond. Tsunade made it up to the door and with one swift punch the door flew off its hinges, "Knock Knock," she said without a hint of humor in her voice. Tsunade went over to a large, overstuffed chair with white over-fluffed hair poking over it, "Jiraya-"

The moment she put her hand on the chair the precariously balanced barrels wearing his jacket and a wig toppled over- "Damn it!"

She turned with a flourish and was out the door, searching the grounds…

Kakashi on the other hand, stayed inside, and began searching the cabin. "Hmm, if I needed a quick hide out, what's the first place that would come to mind… preferably someplace with easy viewing to anywhere else in the place…"

Kakashi frowned, "…Never gonna live this down…"

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Kakashi transformed into a beautiful woman, with his hair color, a face somewhere between Anko and Shizune, and a bust approximate to Tsunade's. He smirked when he heard a loud thud and a muffled gurgle. Changing back he traced the sound to a hidden panel in one of the walls. "Tsunade-sama! Over here!"

Opening the small hidden room Jiraya had the innocent expression of a young child caught with his hand in a cookie jar, "Kakashi, Tsunade-san, were you looking for me long?"

Both of them frowned, and saying nothing, Tsunade grabbed Jiraya by the collar and began dragging him back to her office. When they reached her office she firmly flung him into a chair, "Okay Jiraya, I'm going to give you one chance to answer me truthfully as to why Itachi would be talking to Naruto in the forest tonight- and before you come up with some smart ass quip, I remind you that you've already given yourself one strike this evening due to your recreational stunt."

Jiraya took a moment of silence before he spoke, slowly, and carefully, at just above a whisper, "It's not my secret to tell, it's something between the previous two Hokage, which is why I told Naruto I wouldn't tell in the first place. I understand your position as Hokage, but since this is a secret made by the Hokages before you, this is beyond your authority."

"Then at least tell me where Itachi fits in Jiraya, this is not a game!"

"No, it's not, it's life and death, yours, mine, Itachi's, even Naruto's, I won't be the one who lets this slip."

"Jiraya you must realize there aren't any positive conclusions I can jump to here, you're hiding a secret that involves an S-rank missing nin- who murdered all but his own younger brother; a secret that you've apparently known for at least as long as you've been back according to Kakashi. If you're protecting Naruto I can understand why you're keeping it from the village at large, but there is no reason you should be hiding it from me."

Jiraya sat there listening without any clues in his face, just staring blankly, "I said what I had to say and then some, it's not my secret to tell, nor is it directly under your authority."

"You realize what you're forcing me to do, don't you?"

Jiraya looked down, a reserved expression of sadness crept into his face, he looked ready to retort again, but stopped himself, looking instead to the side. He steadied his expression and looked straight into Tsunade's eyes. Tsunade sat behind her desk and set her arms strait out on the desk. She started to move as if to bring her hands together, but stopped. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between the three people in the room.

"You have until Naruto, Iruka, and Anko come back to decide, at which time, I'll ask all three of you once more, at which time, if I don't hear an answer I can believe," she paused to steady her breath, "I'll have to hand you over to the interrogation squad, and then banish you from the village."


	4. 04 Fire and Water

A/N: Thank you to all my loyal readers, the first chapter alone has crossed 1k hits! Also, prolly should have done it this way from the beginning, but to respond to my reviewers:

Serenity Maxwell: (Love the name by the way) thanks twice over, as for being harsh on poor Jiraya, don't worry too much, even if he does become a missing-Nin, as a senin he's got enough respect he won't have too much trouble getting by.Kaiya Reimiya: Oh don't you think Kakashi's already got a headache from being decked?MysteryLady-Tx: Well, poor Kakashi got decked for something he never even saw coming, I think he would like to have at least seen what he was getting decked for, heh ;Akizakura: I update when I get the chapters ready- which can vary from a day to a month- to longer- though I've got so much of the story planned out at the moment hopefully the worst it'll be is a couple weeks per… unless I get the end all plotted out- that never bodes well for finishing a story xDShutoko Kosoukou Dreamer: heh, getting long enough now?

A/N2: o.O; wow? I made it into a c2, thanks to the people of 'the best of the best of Naurto' for thinking my lil' ole fic fits there- I ain't even got to the good stuff yet- the story doesn't end when Naruto's secret comes out, only begins.

A/N 3: okay, tell me I'm evil, "meanwhile back at the ranch":

itITitITit

Itachi waited after he left Kakashi, keeping hidden in the forest he spotted Kakashi returning with Tsunade and heading straight for Jiraya's. Itachi fiddled with the seal in his hands, but watching the frogs flee from the pond he knew several were looking for Naruto and the others. Itachi smirked and pushed off from his hiding spot. Looking to the moonlight he estimated the time, '_Good, that took about as long as I expected, I should be able to get back to camp a whole hour before __Kisame__ awakens_.'

Times like this Itachi was glad his lumbering partner was such a deep sleeper, it made things easier than having to come up with a believable yet re-usable alibi. Zetsu was the only real trouble, finding and evading Zetsu before Zetsu spotted him would be impossible if not for his Sharingan. Itachi spotted Zetsu prowling the edges of the camp, out in the open. Itachi frowned, evading all of the traps intended to stop intruders was easy, those that he couldn't simply see beforehand, he had been sure to help install, so he would remember where they were. But Zetsu was unnatural, somehow able to smell Chakara almost as easily as he could see it. Especially chakara that reeked of death, as each of them did- as most powerful Shinobi did, and as all dying Shinobi will. He had tried to get Zetsu to explain it to him one evening, hoping to uncover a secret around it, but all it did was creep him out more. All things alive are dying, he had told him, and it was that trace of death he followed. No wonder Zetsu and Hidan got along so well.

Itachi stood intently for a moment, letting an aura of death roll off of him like a plague, announcing his presence to Zetsu. He watched Zetsu jerk towards his direction as Itachi walked towards him. "You're slow tonight, I might have simply walked past if I were so inclined, might have to tell The Leader, about this."

Zetsu looked back at Itachi with murderous intent, white side speaking first, "We are well aware of your stealth Sharingan boy, we would feast on your flesh before we let you truly sneak past us."

"Rather though we would ask where you've been so late," the black side asked, suspicion entering his expression.

Itachi made sure his face was just shy of neutral with a hint of 'hidden' insult. "No concern of yours, yet if it bothers you so, ask with graciousness and I might oblige you."

"You would ask us to say 'please'?"

"Good night Zetsu," Itachi sneered as he walked past, ignoring him. He sat against a pillar not far from Kisame. About the time he closed his eyes, Kisame opened his. Waking without any alerting sounds, he simply woke up like he always did, fully refreshed and oblivious to his near comatose state moments before. Sitting up Kisame turned to Itachi. Itachi kept his eyes shut and let himself meditate, in a few moments he too would be just as rested. But obviously his distraction over Jiraya's trouble had shaved off more time than he'd expected. Kisame awoke exactly when he always did, but Itachi was only now entering his meditative state, usually he could finish around the same time. But Itachi could ignore him for a little while longer before he would have to respond.

Finnally Kisame grew impatient as Itachi knew he would…

"Hey, Itachi, rise and shine, the early bird slays the worm."

Itachi pressed it a little further, but when Kisame spoke again he would have to respond.

"More than 8 hours is just as bad as less, so dammit Itachi get up!" Kisame stood up, looming over Itachi and preparing a water jutsu to splash him awake.

"You forget, I don' fall asleep in an instant as you, as such I also do not awaken so instantly as you do," Itachi responded at last, breaking his meditation and opening his eyes, staring back with a cold indifference. A blank mask, his mask, the world was a masquerade. But he had an advantage, his eyes would penetrate all but the thickest masks, peering through the eyes and into a person, almost seeming to read their very thoughts at times. The eyes were the window to the soul, the Sharingan was his crowbar. Itachi had momentarily forgotten he was staring back at Kisame, he finally blinked and rose to his feet.

"You know Itachi, sometimes- you're scary," Kisame said, only half joking.

"Kisame, Itachi," Deidara came over, glaring at Itachi venomously, then more politely to Kisame, "Congratulate me, I convinced the leader it was time to make our move before Oorachimaru re-surfaces. Sasori and I will be heading to capture Gaara the day after tomorrow; Sasori is making preparations as we speak."

"Shouldn't you be," Kisame asked spitefully.

Deidara smiled in response, "who says I haven't already, Sasori is making ready his spies, and I-" he stopped to look directly at Itachi, "Have been spending the last hour preparing my arts."

"Good luck with that," Itachi said without any concern. "The One-Tail vessel manipulates earth as well, perhaps better than you do."

Deidara seethed for a moment, but before Deidara could press another verbal assault, Itachi turned his back on him, "Come Kisame, let's leave Deidara to his chicken counting."

Kisame quirked an eyebrow before he got the reference, then smirked with a half chuckle as he moved up beside Itachi. Deidara was livid, spouting incomplete words trying to find obscenities vulgar enough to iceberg the tip of his rage.

"You should be more careful Itachi, the way you rile people, first Oorachimaru, and now Deidara, before that Kakuzu, and I heard about you're little spat with Hidan before I joined."

"Don't forget my frequent bouts with Zetsu," Itachi finished for him. "But it's simply my way Kisame, people become too accustomed to niceties. I simply speak my mind regardless of how the other person will react, it's fortunate you were well aware of your faults long before we met, or I might have distanced you as well by now."

"Hmfph, and what of your faults, who's going to keep you constantly down a peg."

"Why that's exactly why I keep you around, you are my faults," Itachi smirked, his one vice, he loved keeping people on their toes, and Kisame was bright enough to figure him out, but slow enough to take his sweet time doing it, '_oh well, slow and steady as they say, and __Kisame__ may win this race __one day __after all_.'

After a moment Kisame worked out his retort, "Well then in that case your faults are perfect."

Itachi let it end at that, and lead the two of them slowly out the front gate, returning his thoughts to Deidara he churned on that for a moment, the day after tomorrow wasn't long…

Itachi stopped once they were a good distance from the main Akatsuki base, "Kisame, The Leader has told you why we're doing this hasn't he?"

Kisame looked over at Itachi, "Yeah, and?"

"What if I told you I doubt The Leaders capacity to succeed?"

"I'd ask why, in fact I do."

"The world is vast Kisame, even if he succeeded in taking the five major lands, there's a lot of world out there to hide in, forever facing guerilla forces. What kind of peace is that?"

"The Leader wiped out all resistance here, he can do it elsewhere too."

"How, by killing every Shinobi, because every shinobi from every village will oppose us, and their families, and their friends, and everyone they've saved before. It just keeps going, like placing two mirrors in front of each other at an angle."

"This world isn't that big, is it?"

"Not on the scale of communication, but on the scale of control. Reach out your arms Kisame, what you can hold in your hands, that is the limit of absolute control. Or your sword, can you wield any other weapons, or perform more than the most basic jutsu while wielding your sword."

"I usually don't need to."

"But can you?"

"Well, not without slipping it back onto my back, no."

"Every Shinobi is a weapon, some like your sword, some small like needles. One man cannot wield every sword in the world."

"But that's why he has us, one man can't, but a small army can-" and with a suddenness of a light bulb it struck Kisame, "You're leaving Akatsuki?"

"I haven't decided yet Kisame."

Kisame took a moment, Itachi could see Kisame forming the words he was about to speak, "You have, and you want me to come with you."

Itachi didn't respond, he just stood there and waited for Kisame's decision. It was a long, and tense filled moment, but when he saw Kisame start to reach for his sword, he spoke at last, "Don't fight me on this Kisame, you know what I'm capable of, you can either come with me, or you can leave me be, those are your only survivable options."

He took a single step as if to leave, once more giving Kisame a chance to change his mind. Instead Kisame unstrapped his sword, "I may not be good enough to beat you, but we're not that far from base, and if I start dying this close to the base, you know Zetsu will sense it."

Kisame brought his sword into a devastating swing which Itachi sidestepped with the least movement possible, "In that case you leave me no choice."

Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out the scroll Naruto had given him, he quickly slit his thumb and ran his blood along the scroll as he opened it. With a dramatic poof of smoke a toad about half the size of a human appeared, with only a nod of Itachi's head, the toad acknowledged in kind and took off at top pace.

Kisame only barely moved to go after the frog as Itachi interposed himself and did the seals for his grand fireball, which Kisame evaded by pushing off the ground with his sword and then pulling the sword in front of himself as a shield at the outermost edge of the attack, "So now what Itachi, you keep fighting me and stalling until whoever you sent for comes to help you take on the rest of Akatsuki, if you've not so good, oh I know you can beat me, but you can't drag it out without overtaxing yourself."

"I probably can't," Itachi admitted, but as he finished, he began doing another series of seals, "But you seem to have not noticed… There isn't any water around here, Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Three shadow clones each took to one of Kisame's sides and behind him, with Itachi in front of him. All four of them took in a deep breath and began spewing out fire at Kisame…


	5. 05 Secret Plans

A/N

Serenity Maxwell: Ouch, cold much, check my reply to Song below…

SongoftheDarquePhoenix: you know, I feel kinda sad for him too, in re-checking all the info on the seven swordsmen of the mist I grew attached to each of them-

speaking of- does anyone who actually watches the anime (I only read the manga) know if Raiga's sword(s) have a name?

End A/N

Naruto stood at the center of a log perched beside a vast waterfall. Iruka stood looking down from the top while Anko stood at the base of the waterfall, each watching for both unwelcome company as well as anything else that might make Naruto's training more difficult then need be.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" The log was end to end in Naruto and his clone as he stood with his hands touching the water. Shooting up from his hands, each clone split the water in front of them, pushing up towards the top of the waterfall. When at last most of the clones had pushed up that far, Iruka gave Naruto a thumbs up from the top, and Naruto released the Kage Bushin- the water cascaded down and back into place, washing Naruto off the log. Anko moved to catch Naruto, but before she got to him, Naurto put his hands in front of him, and after several quick seals, Naruto thrust his hands foreward and seemed to propel himself above the ground. Anko felt the barrage of small chakara bursts pushing beside her and against the ground. She raised a hand to block the reflective glare of light off the waterfall and she saw a glimmer of transparent wings as Naruto landed in front of her with an excited smile.

"HA!" Naruto hand a look of elation as he leaped up with an arm in the air, "yes!" Naruto stepped over to Anko, "One step closer."

"What was that, it didn't look anything like the Rasengan?"

"No I suppose it didn't, it's really- I was experimenting with finesse in manipulation, pushing off the ground and even against the air itself to levitate- or this case slow my descent."

"But it looks like your chakara made wings?"

"That was me pooling it behind me to have a wider platform to push from."

Several toads leapt out towards Anko and Naruto, "These are Ero-Senin's?" Another toad followed behind and stopped right in front of Naruto, "Kippai?"

"Tsunade stormed into Jiraya's with Kakashi, then Jiraya was taken by Tsunade into the village."

"Probably given an ultimatum, I didn't expect Kakashi to go this far, he must have seen me with Itachi."

Iruka finished coming down from the waterfall, the water beneath him shaped like a dolphin coming to the shore, "What's wrong?"

"Jiraya's being grilled by Tsunade by now if I don't miss my guess."

Iruka paused, "Figures, Kakashi's not as scary as he thinks, but Tsunade is, and then some."

"Itachi's right, Tsunade should know, and we might as well tell Kakashi too, it's easier than the alternative."

"Besides, our objective doesn't have too much longer to wait."

jiJIjiJIji

Jiraya looked less worried than he felt, sitting with both Tsunade and Kakashi trying to wear holes into him. At last he spoke again, "So how long are we going to wait here, 'till tomorrow when Naruto gets back?"

"If need be," Tsunade said as she crossed her arms, she rose from behind her desk and sat on top of it, with Kakashi standing near the door.

Jiraya looked down with a resigned smiled and sighed, "Well then, I'd suggest we all have something to drink, but I don't think any of us feel trusting enough to actually partake near each other right now."

There was a long silence where no one could look each other in the eyes, when at last the silence was broken when someone knocked on Tsunade's door. Everyone looked up as Tsunade spoke at last, "I'm currently in the middle of important business, if this isn't really important, come back later."

Naruto's voice spoke back, "Oh I think you'll be willing to pencil me in."

Naruto didn't wait to be told as he stepped in, the first thing he saw was Kakashi with a large white bandage over his head covering his sharingan eye, "What happened to your eye?"

Kakashi looked over at Tsunade then coughed, "Misunderstanding."

"Speaking of misunderstandings, we seem to be in a very big one, you seem to not understand that as Hokage, I'm supposed to know about every operation going on here."

Naruto crossed his arms, "The Hokage does know, The Forth Hokage at least…"

"The Fourth is dead, that doesn't count," Tsunade yelled, coming to her feet and reaching the end of her patience.

Naruto took a deep breath and released it slowly between closed teeth, "Not- entirely…"

Jiraya winced as Tsunade gave Naruto one of the most intense glares he'd ever seen, Kakashi was moments from speaking as well when he caught Tsunade's expression. Even Naruto had to resist backing down.

"Explain," this time Tsunade was speaking through closed, specifically clenched teeth.

Naruto sighed, looking down, "This was so much easier to explain to Sarutobi-san, but then I was explaining what I had to do instead of what I did," Naruto looked up again, "Uzumaki Kushina and baby were both killed in the Kyuubi attack, I sealed the Kyuubi into myself 17 years ago- but to accept the Kyuubi's chakara I had to make myself an infant once more so my body could accept the Kyuubi's chakara…" Naruto, or rather Minato, frowned now that he'd said it. "There's more, on that day only four people besides myself knew about the true nature of the seal, Sarutobi-san, Anko, Iruka, and Uchiha Akira. It was our intention to eventually draw out whoever summoned the Kyuubi to the village, knowing whoever did it would eventually come after me, with was why we claimed I was Naruto. We found out it was the Organization Akatsuki on the night of the Uchiha massacre, an agent of Akatsuki infiltrated the village and killed Uchiha Shisui, and using medical jutsu manipulated his corpse to come after Akira. Itachi discovered the agent upon investigating Shisui's unusual behavior; their first confrontation came to a draw, because the agent had been specifically trained against the Sharingan. Before any of us expected it, the agent came back, he killed Akira, and the rest of the Uchiha clan as they all attempted to prevent his escape. With his last breathe Akira told Itachi enough for him to come to us, he Anko and Iruka, since I was still growing up again, defeated the agent and killed him, but we wanted to make all those deaths count, blaming Itachi was actually his own idea, by re-arranging the evidence, he took the blame as a whole, and left to infiltrate Akatsuki, taking the infiltrator's ring as leverage. Since then he's been our eyes and ears into Akatsuki's doings."

Tsunade moved to sit back down on her desk but just barely missed, jarring her hip against the edge as she came down and swore profanely. Both Jiraya and Kakashi jumped at the reaction mistaking it for her moving to attack. Naruto walked over to Tsunade as she grabbed her hip in pain, he knelt down right in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes, "Believe me."

Tsunade saw as Naruto let down his emotional masks, put up both to keep his secret and to protect him from truly embracing all he'd lost that night. Those same blue eyes looked up at her, pleading for her to believe.

Tsunade looked back at Naruto and opened her eyes; she took a sharp breath as she saw it, in his eyes, eyes she hadn't truly seen in more than 17 years.

"Ah, Naruto," Jiraya broke in, pointing to a toad in the windowsill.

"Itachi's in trouble, I guess Kisame wasn't so open minded after all… _Kuso_"


	6. 06 Akatsuki Attack

A/N:

Caliko: I just wanted to get something out- I finally had the infamous secret written, anything else was just going to bog the chapter down- I just hope I didn't lose too many readers now that the secrets out, 'cause now the real story can begin.

End A/N

Tsunade rose to her feet with a wince, "Say I do believe this, which is saying a lot," she fought to keep a neutral expression, "Now you want to mount a full scale rescue of Itachi with the limited resources we have?"

"No, Itachi is capable, I just need a little help- I just want the rookie teams plus Gai's team."

Tsunade face faulted for a moment, "That's still a lot, but why those teams?"

Naruto smiled, "Because I've seen what each of them can do."

All this time Kakashi hadn't said much of anything, reeling from Naruto's revelation, a single tear fought its way down Kakashi's cheek, Naruto saw the tear and faced him with a smirk, "Got something in your eye Kakashi, I could lend you my old goggles" he said in one last moment of Minato showing through. Then without the slightest outward signs he slipped back into the persona he'd hidden himself in for 17 years.

"If you can convince them, I'll leave it to your judgment how much to tell them," Tsunade conceded, realizing- how could she not- this was The Fourth Hokage. "This is going to take some adjustment-"

"Don't," Naruto held up a hand, "Don't try and adjust, don't let anyone else know, I am Naruto, I have been for 17 years, and I will until I die for real, when I become Hokage again, it will be by my current accomplishments, not from my past life," he smiled confidently, pointing to himself as he spoke. Then he turned and left to gather the teams.

Kakashi turned to Jiraya as Naruto left, "So what was it like, training your student all over again."

Jiraya chuckled, "It was almost just like last time, because of the Kyuubi's chakara he really has had to learn it all over again, Iruka kept him back time and again until he finally showed signs of progress, nobody understood why Iruka was so harsh on him, they all thought it was because of his parents, but it was because they both wanted him to be capable again before he took the next step. The whole Naruto thing," Jiraya lowered his voice, "it's not an act, he really has become a different person, growing up all over again."

Tsunade smirked, "Well then I guess I can't call him for cheating our bet."

kiKIkiKIki

Kisame couldn't move without pain, because of the burns all over his body, he cursed internally. He hadn't expected Itachi to take this serious from the start. But he still had a couple tricks left…

"Should have known it would come down to this one day. I'm surprised I didn't figure you out sooner." Kisame kept moving through the pain, if he stood in one place for too long Itachi would finish him for sure. "I know you never got his name, the man who killed Akira, and Shisui."

Kisame smiled when he got the desired results, Itachi paused before he could finish another grand fireball. "Yeah, your story makes sense now," Kisame continued, "Teshiro was my mentor- and a fellow member of the seven swords, he taught me everything, including his techniques against the Sharingan."

Kisame took his sword, and swung just as Itachi regained the sense to move. But he caught one of Itachi's arms, the one he kept against his body. Itachi swore as he leapt back a couple more times, adding distance between them. Itachi already suspected Kisame knew enough to avoid the Sharingan, but to know the advanced techniques specific to besting it, just guaranteed this would be a fight at range, fire versus water. Which gave Kisame the advantage, because water weakens fire, but Itachi was more powerful, and had a greater store of Chakara. Itachi smirked, apparently this would be a drawn out fight afterall…

naNAnaNAna

Naruto dashed down the streets as he found Shikamaru, "Hey- hey! Shikamaru, get your team together fast, Tsunade's orders, meet me by the gates!"

Naruto didn't even stop to explain yet, he'd explain it to them all before they left, he dashed right by Shikamaru without another word. He hopped onto a rooftop and across the street to the next when he finnaly spotted Sakura- "Sakura-chan! Big trouble, meet me and everyone else for a big mission by the gates!" and he dashed by her too-

"NARUTO! HEY! What's going on!" She began chasing him down before he got several blocks ahead. "Damn you Naruto!" she punched a lamppost and toppled it over completely. Several kids standing by all jumped because of the racket.

"N-Naruto!" Naruto stopped suddenl as he heard Hinata call out to him-

"ah- Hinata-chan, I was hoping to find someone from your team, I need your help…" Naruto told her the same thing and move on before Hinata could say much. She smiled privately as Naruto left, then blushed before she ran off to get her team. Naruto ran into Neiji and gave him a similar half story running off before Neiji could ask him anything.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Naruto stopped at last back by Tsunade's office as Kakashi was leaving, "I'll need you to explain the mission, it'll be strange for everyone if I suddenly am giving orders."

"Yeah, I suppose it would, what do you want me to tell them?"

Naruto ran through a quick speech off the top of his head as they made it to the gate where everyone else was already waiting.

"You're LATE, Kakashi I've come to expect it from, but what kept you Naruto!"

"We ran into an old lady along the way, she needed help with her groceries," Naruto smiled as he provided the excuse instead. Kakashi smiled as well, but fought the desire to chuckle.

"I realize this is a lot of shinobi, which should make clear right off the difficulty of this mission, it's easily an S-rank mission. However due to the shortness of time, we're the most effective group to be pulled together, especially as most of us have worked together time and again before. The short version is this is a rescue mission, a story was made up some years ago, about one Uchiha Itachi, allowing him to infiltrate the organization Akatsuki, he has recently sent messenger requesting retrieval. His cover must have been blown. This mission is to get in, find Itachi, and do just enough damage to get out. If we can do this without engaging Akatsuki members, it's preferable, but doubtful."

Without asking for questions, Kakashi turned and headed for the gates. Everyone followed; being proper shinobi no one asked questions anyway. Gai caught up with Kakashi as they went, "It will be wonderful working with my rival once more-"

"Gai- please take that thing off," Kakashi pointed to the detective hat Gai was still wearing- "and stop influencing Rock Lee so much," Kakashi said with a sigh as he spotted Rock Lee imitating Gai as usual, with an identical detective hat on his head. '_thank__ you_,' mouthed Neiji and Tenten with relieved and grateful expressions.

itITitITit

Kisame came down with his sword at Itachi. Itachi stepped in close inside the range of his sword, and with one hand did the seals for another grand fireball. Kisame was forced to let go of his sword and still get half caught in the fire as he leapt away and crumpled as his legs gave out on him on landing. Kisame tried to pull himself away, but his legs were burnt beyond use. He was heaving with deep breaths to ignore the pain. The sky closed in and a light rain began to fall, but it was too late. Kisame didn't have the strength to do any more jutsu, and he couldn't stand on his crumpled legs. Itachi took Kisame's sword with his good arm, lifting it with only a little more effort than Kisame, he turned and walked over to Kisame, and plunged his own sword into him, impaling him through the chest.

Itachi stood in silence over the body for a moment, both in respect, and to meditate and restore his strength. Using Kisame's sword to absorb the last of his chakara before the soul left the body.

Deidara was the first to arrive to investigate. Deidara spotted Itachi still standing over Kisame's body with Kisame's sword firmly embedded in the ground through Kisame's chest. Deidara smirked, ignoring the fact that Kisame was dead, "I knew you were too perfect to be true."

Itachi looked up at Deidara, opening his eyes at last. Itachi let go of Kisame's sword and turned to face Deidara, "Turn away Deidara, I have no qualms killing you as well, but I'd rather just leave."

"Killing me," Deidara mocked, "when you fought me before I knew nothing, now I know how you fight, I've been WAITING for an excuse to destroy you!"

Itachi was unfazed by Deidara's proclamation. Turning his back to Deidara he took Kisame's sword from Kisame's body, which gave a post-mortem grunt from the force of the pull.

As Itachi turned to face Deidara again it was as he'd expected, behind Deidara stood his partner, Sasori, and behind them stood both Kakuzu and Hidan. Itachi's eyes dropped as he scanned the surrounding area. The water from the rain was being soaked directly into the parched earth, but it was enough, his fireballs wouldn't be as effective, and his Shadow Clone Jutsu would divide his strength too greatly.


	7. 07 Serpent Succession

A/N:

Caliko: wow you review fast- I only posted the chapter and less than five minutes later you reviewed? But don't worry too much about Itachi-kun, Naruto and co. to the rescue- eventually… Hm though, chocolate covered Itachi… nah…

SongoftheDarquePhoenix: no, Naruto _**IS**_ Minato, he just became an infant again due to the seals, so he could fully absorb the Kyuubi's chakra over the course of his 'new' life

Hate me now; it's another tangent "back at ranch"/meanwhile chapter… and holy crap I already hit 4k hits, wootness! Oh, and two more C2s, thanks everyone- R&R more! Plz!

Oh, and if Suigetsu comes off a lil' OC it's intentional, I plan on playing him a lil' more badass… and lastly no Junko- too many Ino/Sakura type girls already in Naruto… and an OC stand-in- a demon-tail possessed no less- to replace the source of Oorachimaru's curse as well…

End A/N

Sasuke stepped into Oorachimaru's main chamber without bothering to announce himself. Kabuto glared up at him to begin another lecture about his place, but Sasuke glared him down before he opened his mouth, then turned to Oorachimaru, "You, you said you'd teach me another jutsu today."

"Kukukuku," Oorachi chuckled in his trademark snakelike hiss. "Patience Sasuke, wait for me in the arena, and I'll be there once Kabuto has finished."

Sasuke turned on his heel and left the room with an only half satisfied expression on his face. Once he had left the room Kabuto frowned, "Sasuke needs to be taught his place, he should be grateful to you for teaching him so much so fast."

"He is young and hot bloodied, the more powerful he becomes, the better body he makes."

"Perhaps it's time, your body seems strong enough to perform the jutsu necessary."

"almost five months early, this is- fortuitous," Oorachimaru smiled, "yes, you may be right, it is time to curb the impudence of one Uchiha brat, perhaps even two soon."

saSAsaSAsa

Sasuke stood waiting in the large field of a room. Sword sheathed behind his back, he didn't even turn as Oorachimaru entered the room. The room went dark as Ooracimaru pulled them into a mindscape. Sasuke turned to look Oorachimaru in the eyes. Both of them knew what was happening and neither was surprised. White scales rained down from the sky as Oorachimaru asserted his power. Sasuke stared back unfazed. Oorachimaru looked directly into Sasuke's eyes expecting to see despair, fear, or any signs of defeat. Instead he looked into the eyes of the Sharingan, and a defiant expression that he had seen only once before. Oorachimaru narrowed his eyes as he rose up in the form of a giant white naga. Looming over Sasuke he sought to gloat one more time to an unimpressed Sasuke-

"I'll teach you to respect my pow- gah!"

At last Sasuke asserted himself. The white flecks of scales in the air vanished without a trace, and Oorachimaru was frozen in place, staring directly at Sasuke with seething rage. But as Sasuke directed his will, the giant Naga-form Oorachi slowly turned to stone, reliving his defeat against Itachi, "No, I cannot be defeated- I am Eternal- I am Oorachimaru! The White Naga!-"

And with that Oorachimaru spoke nothing more. Sasuke stepped away and out of the room, passing Kabuto as he went-

"So, which one are you," Kabuto was thrown by the brazen attitude, enough to suspect the worst, only to be thrust into Sasuke's mindscape, confronted by the giant stone Naga wearing Oorachimaru's face. Kabuto fell to his knees as Sasuke continued on, a brief smile flashed upon his face- '_The weak deserve to suffer, once I was weak, but now I shall suffer no more_.'

suSUsuSUsu

Suigetsu sat contemplating; ever since that Sasuke had come Oorachimaru hadn't been by. Rumors flew like victims of a shoujo mallet: that Sasuke had done what everyone else had been plotting- that Oorachimaru had been killed by the new star child. Suigetsu laid back in the water. No concern of his now. If Oorachimaru still lived, eventually he would come and either be useful or be killed, if not then he was no use anyway.

There was a disturbance not too far off, someone unexpected had arrived. Perhaps the rumor was going to be quashed. When Suigetsu heard footsteps leading strait to his pond he finally looked up. Dark hair and dead eyes, he thought for a moment it was that woman again- but no, those eyes were dead emotionally, not physically. His eyes stared down at Suigetsu with some sort of expectation, waiting for something. A sword at his back, and arms crossed in front, his eyes were quite impatient.

"So, you must be Sasuke, the rumors are true then." Suigetsu rose from the water, standing in front of Sasuke he looked him dead in the eyes, with his wicked teeth gleaming in the sun.

"I have need of your talents."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Be more specific."

Sasuke glared as Suigetsu who just kept smiling. When Sasuke refused to speak for a moment, Suigetsu pushed his point, "Look, don't think you're the boss now just because you killed Oorachimaru. Everyone had plans once he lost his use, you just got there first."

Suigetsu walked around Sasuke, circling him to get a better measure of him. "Perhaps I'll just kill you myself," he set his chin on Sasuke's neck, while he still refused to speak, taking Sasuke's own sword he set it to Sasuke's neck. After a moment Suigetsu was satisfied. "So it wasn't a fluke."

Suigetsu handed Sasuke back his sword. "I'll follow you, but first I wish to visit a couple places to pick up something…"

saSAsaSAsa

This was the third stop, and according to Suigetsu the last, after the first one Sasuke knew this was coming, he had picked up two other of the mists seven swords, and this was the obvious last stop.

Naruto Bridge…

"So, what do you think of this place," Suigetsu nosed.

"Let's just get it and go." Sasuke was beyond this now, this was when he was still weak, weak enough to be beaten, weak enough to die…

He followed Suigetsu to the grave site. Suigetsu now had three of the seven swords, Teshiro's sword of water, Raiga's sword of Lightning- and now Zabuza's sword of wind.

"Now what," Suigetsu said as he turned back to Sasuke.

"Now we get the other two."

shSHshSHsh

A deep sigh escaped her mouth, another uprising was underway. Ever since the rumors began that Oorachimaru was dead, everyone was unsettled. She told herself if she found whoever started that rumor- death would only mark the beginning of her torture of them. For a moment she hoped it was Suigetsu, longing for a chance to wipe that certain smile from his face, dull down those nasty sharp teeth of his-

Someone was coming through the front gate…

Two figures stepped through the door, the infamous Sasuke, and the devil himself, Suigetsu-

"You may be Oorachimaru's favorites, but even you don't belong here unless you wish to die-"

Suigetsu moved with surprising speed as he took half of the lightning sword and plunged it straight into her heart. She coughed up blood and let her head fall onto Suigetsu's shoulder. Her body let out a gasp as her lungs emptied. But as the blood ran down Suigetsu's back, she rose her head and looked back at Suigetsu's face, "I hate you."

Sasuke looked from one to the other.

"I had to see if for myself," Suigetsu explained, "They say she can't be killed," he smiled as he stepped away, "Sheiv." He nodded he head in mock courtesy.

"Can you say the same of yourself," Shiev spat as she pried the blade from her heart.

"Let's find out," Suigetsu boasted, lowering his hands and leaving his chest exposed.

Sheiv narrowed her eyes and struggled internally, after a moment she gave into the erge and thrust the blade towards Suigetsu, only to have Sasuke's hand intercede. The blade stopped as it plunged through Sasuke's hand instead. Sasuke took the blade from his hand with a half-supressed wince before he handed it back to Suigetsu, "He's useful to me alive, as are you."

Shiev burst into laughter and turned away from Sasuke, "You're a bit late if you wanted me alive," She spoke with poison in her voice. She turned in a violent motion as she pulled down at her shirt to reveal a scar on her chest right above her breast, "I was a subject to a monster far worse than Oorachimaru, I'm no longer alive, which is why I cannot die." Shiev turned again as she re-tied her shirt completely shut, she chuckled for a moment, "Oorachimaru wished to understand what methods he used on me, but at last decided he'd rather be alive in his eternity."

"I want you to come with me."

Sheiv turned once more, facing the two of them, "Why should I serve you?" She stopped to think then smiled, "The rumors are true after all I see." She walked around behind Sasuke, "I'm curious to see the power that beat Oorachimaru, curious enough to tolerate even the algae that swims along side."

"Then we have just one last member. Ice."

Sheiv stopped dead- figuratively anyway. "Why would you want him, he's a monster."

"That's why I want him."

icICicICic

Ice slept, he did that a lot since Oorachimaru stopped coming. People were claiming he was dead, but then people claimed he was a monster- no, he was a monster- on the inside anyway. A worm, a shell, and a moth, all monsters within him, but the same one, he was hard to control sometimes- the monster- but wasn't he the monster-

Ice's thoughts were interrupted by someone outside-

The creature stirred-

Blue splotches etched their way up his body- a single tail poked its way through, and his hair went from blond to red in splotches. A second tail inched its way from his back-

"Go AWAY!" he growled in a deathly rage, hoping to warn them off-

shSHshSHsh

"Go AWAY!" Shiev heard ice beginning a rage, and felt the Chakara pushing against the cell door- she turned to Sasuke-

"We should come back later, the demon is taking control-"

An unearthly roar consumed the hall as the hinges shredded from the door which flew across and down the hall- a full eight tails launched themselves out of the doorway towards Sasuke- silver wings pulled Ice out of the room, white hair blowing in all directions and lightning running down his silver skin.

Sasuke smiled as the eight tails wrapped themselves around him. "I can use this."

"Sa-Sasuke," Ice realized, this was Sasuke, the man his friend sacrificed himself to bring. The tails seemed to blow out like a sheet in the breeze, color returned to his hair, and his skin returned to its former color.

"Hm, curious-er still," Shiev mused.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, his team now complete…


	8. 08 Triumphant Smiles

A/N:

Caliko: well, probably- but I doubt you can guess exactly what he'll do to get the chance. Especially considering his present company. But as for myself, as my profile say I'm a college student- and in a bit of a rut, so this is a nice lil' vent for me…

Serenity Maxwell: Well, he knew in a long draw out fight it would come down to his excess of Chakara vs. Kisame's brute strength, so he didn't want to give Kisame the chance and planned to take him out before Kisame even realized he was going all out. It didn't work, but it did badly cripple him to start out with, making the fight much easier. Now he's just got to survive 4 vs. 1 (all of whom aren't going to give the chance to M. Sharingan anyone else) until Naruto and co. arrives.

DarkRavie: Thank you, spread the word.

End A/N

Itachi ducked a huge wake of water from Hidan, which he immediately followed with a pillar of earth spiking up from where he was about to be. Itachi pushed off and above it into one of Deidara's clay pigeons. He swung Kisame's sword and sliced the bird in half, pushing the explosion to either side of him. Kakuzu thrust his blade strait for Itachi's center of mass. Itachi turned Kisame's sword to block it and shoved himself head below feet just as Sasori's tail came flying towards him. Landing quickly he swung Kisame's sword towards Hidan and Kakuzu, forcing them back for a moment which Itachi used to rush Deidara, but rather than swing the sword he held between them he did a one handed series of seals. A series of slashes shot from Kisame's blade without Itachi swinging it. Deidara threw a cascade of clay pigeons which all exploded on impact with the force of Itachi's attack. The explosion created a plume of smoke in all directions.

naNAnaNAna

Naruto slowed down a bit and fell to the back of the ranks ad Anko and Iruka came up on the group, Iruka spoke first, "Jiraya let us know about Itachi's message, you should have thought to get us while you hurried to gather the rookies."

"I didn't plan on actually taking on Akatsuki if I could avoid it, not yet anyway, we still don't know anything about The Leader or his partner, and next to nothing about Zetsu."

"All the more reason we needed to be here," Anko cut in, "if and WHEN we do have to fight Akastuki members, the more of us who actually know something, the better we will be at getting away with the least damage possible to us."

Naruto shrugged and leapt forward, positioning himself more towards the front of the group. Suddenly Naruto spread out his arms and motions for everyone to stop.

"Kiba," Naruto called over, "Take a whiff, there's a trap somewhere around here, but I don't know exactly where."

Kiba turned to Akumaru, the two of them sniffed around for a moment, then pointed over at a tree, a small parchment perched on one of its branches. The group moved around that, then Anko took the front, "from here we are deep in Akatsuki territory, there could be traps anywhere around here, and Itachi could be anywhere hidden in here if he isn't already in combat-"

Anko stopped as she spotted Akumaru's ears twitch, she looked directly at Kiba, "Do you hear him?"

Kiba put his hands together and focused, he could hear a battle not too far off, he pointed in the general direction the sounds were coming from, "There's a battle over there, I just heard a large explosion- possibly several at once."

"That would probably be Deidara," Iruka explained, "He uses his skills in explosive as an art, and he has some strange ability in his hands to make explosives from dirt."

itITitITit

When the smoke cleared everyone backed off, no one wanted to give him the chance to run up and use his Mangekyou Sharingan. Once Itachi realized this he waited in the smoke until just before it clear, allowing a moment to pass simply for the sake on holding out. Just before the smoke began to clear and before anyone started to move on him again, he swung Kisame's sword and curled the smoke around it, spinning full circle he directed the smoke directly at Kakuzu who was just starting to move. He barreled himself at Kazuku and slashed him through the center, seeing his target with the normal Sharingan while he swung and pierced Kakuzu's heart attuned to water.

Kakuzu choked up blood and vomited as Itachi came around, but before he could take a second pass a huge bird swooped down- Deidara's. Itachi pushed back with his sword and stopped his momentum in time and the bird landed between Kakuzu and Itachi. Deidara came down from the bird throwing another armload of explosives, Itachi looked back before him moved and managed to see the mine in time to avoid it and sidestep instead. Swerving around the mine and behind it he set it off by dragging his sword against the ground and edging it, forcing the wake of the explosion back at Deidara, and setting off the other explosives he had thrown. Itachi saw Hidan's blade coming but wasn't able to move fast enough. Reacting immediately Itachi blew a grand fireball at Hidan's blade to burn the blood off and force Hidan back again.

Kakuzu reached out with one of his hands, rising up with smoke all over his body from Deidara's explosions. His body moved awkwardly as it looked like it was coming apart by the seams, which could be seen now because his jacket had been burnt off. One arm came shooting at Itachi, the one with the hand reaching; his other arm came circling around behind him in an attempt to lasso him. Itachi forced a burst of Chakara to his legs and leapt skyward well above all four of them. He looked to the horizon and spotted Naruto with reinforcements. Swinging the sword to direct his momentum into a flip and land away from where he had jumped. Itachi at last smiled triumphantly just as Naruto came barreling through the tree line announcing his presence in typical fashion.

"Itachi, get to Sakura!"

As he said that the others came in behind him. Itachi went past Naruto towards Sakura, "Your arm," she noticed first, and immediately reached into her bag for supplies.

"Kurenai, you and your team with me, Naurto with Gai's team, Iruka with Asuma's. Kakashi, you keep the fourth one busy until Itachi and Sakura can help."

Itachi smirked, two Sharingan fighting together; it'd been a long time since the world had seen that. Iruka pointed Kakashi towards Deidara, Itachi smirked again, Deidara was notoriously sore about losing to the Sharingan. That psychological edge must have been why they planned the strategy accordingly.

Anko and Kurenai rushed against Kakuzu, Iruka directed Asuma's team against Hidan, and Naruto pointed at Sasori challengingly.

Naruto let Gai get ahead of them and 'take lead,' Gai turned to Neiji who was already opening his Byakugan eyes to peer into Sasori-

"This guy is hiding inside his puppet- in fact; his own body is barely human anymore."

Tenten pulled a massive throwing star, "Well, I got the can opener," she kidded.

"No," Naruto cut them off, "this guy is a master of poison's too, every blade, every needle, every piercing surface, is likely to be poison coated." Gai gave Naruto a curious look, as did Neiji, neither were accustomed to Naruto not just barreling into battle. Realizing he was being stared at, Naruto blinked moronically before he realized why, "Itachi's been feeding us what information he could about Akatsuki members," he shrugged, "I know because I got the full mission brief, now, Neiji, you think you can keep his full attention on you and not get hit?"

"Not for very long, since I can't get past his defenses."

"Leave that to us," Naruto flexed his arms in a more typical fashion.

deDEdeDEde

Deidara frowned, he hated being mocked like this, only one- only one out of 16 was preparing to go against him. Deidara glared at Kakashi, but before he could rush in Itachi whispered something to him, Kakashi turned back, lifting his forehead protector and taking off a bandage on his head to reveal a healthy looking bruise that had fully risen to the surface on his left side. Kakashi replied but Deidara couldn't hear at this distance, Itachi looked shock as Kakashi turned back to Deidara-

The Sharingan! He could barely see it because Kakashi's eye was only half open, but what he could see of it stood out against the blacks and blues and deep purples on that side of his face. So this is why they were only sending one against him, they were going to psych him out with the Sharingan, well, he was prepared this time, smirking privately he reached into his pouch and began manipulating the dirt in his bag.

"So I get the damaged goods," he mocked as he opened out both his arms, a clay pigeon 'innocently' in one of his hands. Kakashi just looked at him, but Deidara knew not to meet his eyes, yet as he paid attention to Kakashi's face he missed the seals he was doing with his hands. Only realizing as a light started emanating from Kakashi's hands-

"Chidori!"

Deidara threw his clay pigeon at Kakashi as he started to move, Deidara was shocked by the pure speed Kakashi managed as Deidara fought to so much as step aside in the time it took for Kakashi to close distance. Deidara didn't even manage to see what happened to his thrown clay pigeon as Kakashi caught his left arm and sheered it right off. Deidara grabbed the remaining bit of shoulder as he finished pulling away with a shocked expression.

"What happened to the moment," Kakashi taunted.

A/N: I'd have had this out much earlier today, but my internet decided to re-enact 90's dial-up this morning... then I had class- and now I finnaly deliver this to you... (if you didn't get the 90's dial-up gag- think 44_**K**_B/s)


	9. 09 Hearts, Parts and Art

AN

DarkRavie: Any chapter where I'm just baiting to something bigger is always good, snicker

Caliko: so your fav is Ita and second is Dei? Ouch- Dei isn't long for this fic- even if he lasts against Kakashi he has almost NO chance against Ka, Saku, AND Ita… But hopefully I'll have enough of an abundance of bad boys once all the characters are introduced and moving…

Serenity Maxwell: That's good to hear, returning readers are a necessity- hehe. Anyway, once this battle is over I can start introducing the ramp up to full scale war on Akatsuki.

Dang, this story is on 6 C2s now, and it's over 7k hits- SWEET, also, I now own a PS2, and much sleep will be lost- once can stand my roommates enough to spend time in my room enough to enjoy it…

End AN

Kurenai turned to Hinata, "What do you see?"

"It's strange; this guys chakara flow is abnormal-"

"He's got five hearts-" Anko started.

"Four," Itachi yelled over.

"Damn brats," Kakuzu muttered. Letting his body all but fly apart as pieces of him moved in different directions, and four odd masses with masks, two of them began making seals, a ball of fire and lightning merged together and launched towards Shino, who jumped absurdly high even for a chakara assisted jump, as he came down he ran into melee with Kakuzu. Kakuzu pulled himself into one general body again and parried each of Shino's punches, finally taking both fists and ramming them into Shino's abdomen, sending him flying back. Kiba ran quickly and caught him by the arms before he could crash into the ground. Yet Shino smiled as Kiba helped him to his feet. Shino turned to Hinata who smiled and nodded in reply. This time she ran foreword and brought Kakuzu into Melee.

"What is this," he chuckled as came into Melee range, "Wear me down one at a time so the last can finish me off?"

Hinata's eyes went white as she re-activated the Byakugan. Kakuzu suddenly recognized her eyes and took a more serious stance, "I haven't fought a Byakugan in ages," he smiled, "You'll find my 'usual' structure to be a little harder to follow." To demonstrate a mask flew from his back forming a humanoid shape, from it began to form a series of seals. Hinata did her best to keep Kakuzu's attention on her aggressive assault, and still keep an eye on the earth chakara that was building by the mask. She jumped away just as Kakuzu finished his jutsu and moved to use it. Kakuzu turned to follow with a bit of shock. Hinata's attacks now grew more steady, testing his defenses, she was feeling him out, he realized. This young brat might be serious challenge-

Suddenly Kakuzu felt a pain shooting through his body- his heart- his heart of wind was dying- something was eating it away- '_C__hakara__ insects_' But as he realized this his attention slipped. Hinata made her move, with lightning speed and eerie precision, she hit- not with punches, with soft touches, piercing chops, and full hand shoves. Kakuzu coughed up blood- she'd sealed off one of his hearts- it was still beating- but being cut off from the rest of his body, his heart of earth literally fell off, mask and all, and began to shrivel.

Just as Kakuzu began to suspect, Anko made her move, slipping in with an assassin's stealth and stabbing him with one of her kunai, she plunged it into his body and- not hitting the heart where it should have been- twisting the blade until it made contact- now his heart of fire stopped beating.

Kakuzu pulled himself away, only to turn and face Kiba and Akumaru glowing with red chakara from soldier pills. They both snarled like rabid dogs, putting two hands together he plunged them into his chest and pierced his heart of lightning. Kakuzu fell to one knee, bile and bile spilling from his open mouth. His forehead touched the ground, and his body stopped moving.

The shriveled heart of earth rolled to one side, portions on that side manipulated at the earth like caterpillar feet. Slowly crawling away unnoticed.

itITitITit

Itachi was amazed at the speed with which Sakura worked, in less than a minute his slashed arm was healed, and in only another minute, he was feeling stronger. She finished by putting everything back into her pack, "Naruto knew- didn't he, from the beginning?"

She didn't look up when she asked him, and she refused to still, she wanted to hear the words. She knew Sasuke had left to gain the strength to kill him, yet she was now confronted with evidence that he wasn't the bad guy. "I'm sorry, it wasn't planned in advance, we merely took the opportunity at hand, and used it, Sasuke was caught in the middle."

"But shouldn't you have had some idea what would have happened to Sasuke, the pain he was put through, his need for revenge-"

"Should be rightly aimed at Akatsuki itself, not me." With that Itachi took off his Akatsuki cloak at last, and dropped it on the ground, as well as the ring.

kaKAkaKAka

Kakashi had all but watched as Deidara thought he was tricking Kakashi, placing bombs into the earth as he made rushing attacks at Kakashi, then hit the ground as he moved back. It was time to demonstrate. Just as Itachi took off his cloak and walked over with Sakura. Kakashi opened his eye a little wider and Deidara could just barely realize what Kakashi was trying to demonstrate-

"Mangekyu Sharingan!" Deidara moved in with another series of slightly larger and more potent birds, his C4 collection, no longer worried in the slightest about conserving for his fight with Gaara. However at this point Sakura rushed in and slammed her fist into Deidara's chest. There was a distinct cracking sound, common to rib injuries, and even Kakashi winced at the pain Deidara felt. Deidara barely had time to think to jump back as he realized he'd dropped his clay pigeons. Jumping back in time the explosion blew Sakura off her feet, and if not for Itachi's swift intervention, would have severely injured her. Still she was slightly burnt by her brief exposure to Deidara's explosives. Itachi landed, missing another of Deidara's mines, with Sakura in his arms. Landing in front of Kakashi he handed her to him, "even with your new Mangekyu Sharingan, you're better off leaving this to me until you're fully healed- besides, she needs attention or the burns may permanently scar her.

Kakashi nodded and took Sakura under one arm and ran back to give Itachi more space against Deidara. Deidara was holding his chest with a significant look of pain. Suddenly he flicked his wrist, and slide down another clay creature, this time a spider, he threw it at Itachi and the sharpened legs flew through the air even faster than his birds. Yet as Itachi dodged the incommig clay spider, Deidara prepared his large bird for its last flight, as it came crashing down behind Itachi, Itachi caught the barest glimpse in his peripheral as he moved around the spiders. Recognizing Deidara's commands by his chakara he sent a massive surge of Chakara to his legs and pushed towards the spiders instead, slashing through it with Kisame's sword. The sword cut into Deidara, but he managed to stop the impact fast enough to keep from being run through. With Itachi right in his face, and his sword caught partially into his chest, Deidara felt his life slowly draining away- "You WON'T mock my art, art is life, art is death- art is NOW!"

As he said this, his body expanded, bulging out in all directions, he was forming his final and ultimate piece, self-annihilation. Itachi's eyes opened fully as he came to this conclusion. Itachi pushed harder o the sword, until he felt it push further, when he put another burst of chakara into it and push through Deidara's body- "You won't get away!" Deidara screamed, blood dripping down his chin, his bird impacted the ground at to explode simultaneously with him as Itachi finished pushing through and past Deidara. Curling up with his momentum and even using the force at the edge of the explosion with a buffer of chakara to shield him a little at the back, he nearly FLEW away from Deidara's blast, wiping out a good portion of the forest, and blasting everyone back… Including the last remnant of Kakuzu- crawling away- until Deidara's blast caught up with it…

saSAsaSAsa

Sasori gaped as he jumped away from Deidara's blast- as he did so he was forced to leap away from the last pieces of Hiruko. Sasori cursed to himself, he would have trouble finding a puppet as general purpose as Hiruko has been to replace him. And it wasn't Deidara's fault, those brats and their team word has steadily forced him out of his shell. This fight was no longer worth the trouble, "Hidan, make you're amends because this battle is not salvageable."

Hidan looked from the body switcher, who he had only narrowly dodged her last attempt- to the shadow user, who seemed to be running out of energy. "Let me just kill one of them!" Hidan yelled back.

Sasori waved him off, "Fine, but I won't be the one to come back to put your pieces back together when they're done."

Hidan looked around as everyone else was recovering from the scatter effect of Deidara's blast, "Shit, I hope my god will accept Deidara and Kakuzu's deaths instead."

Hidan sighed as he jumped away towards Sasori, almost hoping they would follow him, give him one last chance to kill any of them. Instead they all seemed to accept their escape, and slowly began to leave, the last of them watching for any changes that might signify giving chase.

naNAnaNAna

Naruto smiled, that went well, he had been worried when so many Akatsuki member's had been there- but that was exactly why he'd asked for the team he had, Shikarmaru was a genius who could solve almost any problem, and both Neiji and Hinata had the Byakugan, Kiba's nose, Itachi and Kakashi's eye. Thankfully neither The Leader nor Kohan showed up. They still knew next to nothing about them.

Naruto kept in back and kept an eye out for any signs of chase, when at last the gate to Konaha came into view Naruto let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Itachi fell behind to talk to Naruto.

"We have to find Sasuke."

"Sasuke-" Naruto paused, "You're right… Akatsuki will have to back down for a while after this, we'll use this time to find and save Sasuke, I promised Sakura I would…"


	10. 10 Focus

AN

Caliko: What, but Deidra's already baked for you, _Snicker_.

DarkRavie: I only wish I'd have put a little more focus on poor neglected Hidan- I'll have to make especially sure to give him some paragraph time next battle he shows up in…

Serenity Maxwell: I got used to the DBZ style of combat writing… in fact if I still had it on FF I'd tell you to go read my Project 2.o, but I took it down since everyone ignored a mass blast of all 52 chapters… besides- I've ran them through about 8 proof reads since the version I uploaded… hehe- and I still find something new whenever I go through them…

xXxKIxXx: Always glad to have another loyal reader, and any review adds to numbers that people randomly searching for stories will spot and think to look at this story 'cause it's got more than a sparse touch of reviews

AH! The plot bunnies are attacking oh my!

YAY! 8k+ hits! Almost 9k now… sooo close…

Ofdarknesschaos: Yay! Another loyal reader- I'd've had the story out earlier but for a mix of writer's block that I overcame slowly over the weekend- and lack of internet- I spent Thanksgiving weekend with my mother's side of the family- and I don't have much if any internet most of the time… so- finally I can post it now…

End AN

"You realized I can't approve this," Tsunade replied.

"Why not," Naruto rose up in a slow building rage. Itachi stood and put an arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Please, explain."

"First, we don't have any leads; second Akatsuki is a far more immediate threat- especially now that they are after you as much as Naruto."

"We've crippled their operations for some time I can assure you, without Oorachimaru they could get around, without me, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Deidra, they no longer have enough people to perform the necessary rituals to achieve their goals."

"Further- they'll be out there recruiting, we need to know who joins them- also, concede this- Sasuke is after you as well- he still thinks you're in Akatsuki. The best way to achieve both of our goals is through monitoring Akatsuki's movements.

"Understood." Itachi nodded and applied enough pressure to Naruto's shoulder to both comfort and motion it was time to go. Naruto grumbled but followed.

When they were gone Tsunade finally released the fully body shiver she'd been containing. Uchiha Itachi, even though he was supposedly not the monster he was made out to be, he was still brutally cold- "Those eyes…"

naNAnaNAna

"Itachi how can you be so damn CALM."

"Tsunade raises a valid point, if we track Akatsuki, Sasuke will find them, and we'll find him." Itachi reached into his old vest, recovered from his ANBU days, "Besides, I have this."

Itachi pulled out something resembling a Bingo Book, but it had nine pages, he opened to show Naruto the first and last pages were Gaara and himself respectively. Naruto at last smiled. "Shall we look into Akatsuki's operations?"

Itachi smiled, even Naruto found it creepy to look at Itachi's smiles for too long, he turned away, and as he did he remembered why they'd waited so long to ask to go on their next mission.

"First we have to visit Sakura. She's supposed to be well enough for visitor today."

"She's important to you?"

"She's the one I made the promise to, to get back Sasuke. I think, if things had been different, maybe we could have had something in this life- but she loves Sasuke, and I've moved on."

"She means more?"

"She represents to me the whole of the village, when I think of who I'm protecting, she sums everyone else up."

"That's a lot to live up to."

"Yeah, but she's strong enough."

Itachi gave Naruto a sideways glance with a smirk, "I noticed the Hyuuga girl seemed interested in you as well."

Naruto gave Itachi a confused look before he saw the creepy smile on his face to let him know he was having fun at his expence. It was all true, but it wasn't something one would normally bring up right about now, "You know Itachi, you're scary sometimes."

"I'm evil, what's your excuse."

"I'm a demon."

saSAsaSAsa

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, she saw Kakashi sitting over her- as well as something obstructing her vision. She reached her hand to pull it away- to be shocked at how much effort it took to do so. She saw her hand covered in bandages, looked down to see them running up her arm and over most of her body.

"You're just in time," she said in a hoarse voice.

"The road of life is especially clear on matters of friends and family, my team is the best of both."

Naruto came in first, Itachi stayed out in the hall at first. Naruto looked over at Sakura- "The mummy's alive."

Sakura glared at Naruto with very clear death intent. Naruto gave a reassuring chuckle as he came a little closer. "Tsunade said you shouldn't have any scaring."

"Itachi's waiting outside isn't he?"

Naruto looked towards the door, then down at the ground, "Yeah."

Itachi took that as his cue to come in. He knocked first as he pushed the door open and stepped in. "We still plan to save him, knowing his goals he will eventually go after Akatsuki, so we'll do the same until we find him."

"But what about Oorachimaru, he plans- he plans to take Sasuke's body for himself."

Itachi smiled, that same eerie smile again. Naruto took a step away from him, "The hawk is very rarely devoured by the snake."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sakura asked with a sudden infusion of energy, painfully forcing herself to sit up.

"He's my brother, I trust that when all is said and done, Sasuke will remember that, and Oorachimaru will have learned nothing- in fact I'm quite sure Oorachimaru has nowhere near the grasp he needs to conquer the Sharingan." Itachi remembered Oorachimaru's reaction to being defeated at his hands. He looked down at his hands as he did it. "Oorachimaru is not as strong as he believes himself to be, he measures wisdom in strength of force, thinking that living eternally will ensure power."

"That's why he keeps losing, he underestimates all but his elders, who he holds in contempt; truly a sad life, isn't it," Kakshi simplified.

"Itachi and I are leaving," Naruto said suddenly, "We're going to track down the other demon-sealed like myself, if we can get all of them to co-operate we'll always know where Akatsuki has to strike eventually."

Neither Sakura nor Kakashi said anything to that. It was a tense moment of silence before Naruto turned to leave-

"Be careful, all the Jinchuuriki may have had a hard life like you, but they don't all care about making connections."

"Even if they're as violent as Gaara was, I come baring a target to focus their hate on," Naruto gave a smirk almost as evil-looking as Itachi. Naruto opened the door and Itachi left first, Naruto brought it almost too before saying his last farewells, "Seriously though, don't worry too much, I have every intention of coming back… I promise."

zeZEzeZEze (A couple days back…)

Zetsu had just finished finding all the remaining bits of Deidra when he sighed, "Man he really went all over…" He held three Akatsuki rings in his hand as his other side spoke this time.

"At least the rings are all still intact."

"Don't you have any compassion? It'll be hard for leader to replace all three of them."

"Of course I have some compassion! We just ate, so I'm _all_ warm and fluffy."

The smell of death was thick through the surrounding area, despite that Zetsu sensed someone coming from a fair distance off. He looked up in time to see a mask with one eye… That eye which stared back with a twirling intensity. A look that seemed familiar- yet completely different- yet Zetsu couldn't seem to recall ever seeing it before. Thoughts turned to haze as Zetsu tried to speak…

"Hello Tobi," Zetsu greeted at last.

"If I get one of those rings, I'll be a full member of Akatsuki, won't I?"

"Well, it'd be a step in the right direction…"

gaGAgaGAga

Gaara wasn't surprised to have unannounced guest wanting to see him; however he was surprised that anybody felt this was worth his time. Temari had let him know on her way out that these guests would be welcome, that made Gaara a little suspicious, but extremely curious. With everyone going to Leaf Village for the Chuunin Exams, who would be coming here?

Gaara frowned as he hoped it wasn't another person seeking to undermine the alliance between Leaf and Sand. Gaara had more than a few good reasons to keep relations in that village. Gaara came to the door where his visitors were waiting. Before he put his hand to the edge he was hit by a wave of familiarity. Almost outside of himself- The sand around him perked up, as if his demon was trying to speak to him. Gaara smiled, realizing he had only met one person before who could stir such a reaction from his own demon.

Gaara opened the door to see Naruto as he expected, but he didn't recognize the man sitting beside him. It wasn't any member of his team, nor any of the others from the Chuunin exam. He looked a touch like Sasuke, especially with the eyes- Sharingan eyes. Gaara's own eyes widened as he recognized who this had to be. Naruto spotted the reaction in time to speak up-

"Gaara, this is the _**FORMER**_ member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi."

"Former?"

"Well, technically he wasn't ever really a member, he was an agent for us."

"Who killed his own clan?"

"Your reputation precedes you; guess we did too good a job in setting it up."

"Well, it did have to be good enough to fool even people from our own village, it's to be expected that other people will believe it."

"Well, either way, I'd like to get back to why we came."

Gaara eyed Naruto with a new suspicion, '_He's changed, __something__ seems more than a little different. If I hadn't had that reaction from the one tail, I'd suspect a __Henge__, still…_' "Which was?"

"We feel the best way to deal with Akatsuki is to gather all the Jinchuuriki in one place. They want to take out the demons one at a time, two on one, I say let's make it on our terms instead. Especially if we can gather together before they can regroup."

"Regroup?" After a tick Gaara smiled, "What did you do to them Naruto?"

Naruto put a hand behind his head, feigning modesty, "I had _some_ help. Especially Itachi here."

Itachi gave a half-laugh, "Hmh, you had half an army there, three whole other teams in addition to almost another two teams worth. And for it all we managed was to wound the pride of two members, reveal my position as a spy, and- well, kill three of them." Itachi had that creepy grin again, Naruto could barely stand it.

"Be fair, you killed Kisame before we even got there, we only killed two and wounded the pride of two- especially since you blew your own cover."

"You realize as Kazekage my village comes first."

"We'll be sure to come back often- look, Akatsuki is going to eventually come after you- first in fact. And unless we stop them completely- they'll just keep coming and attacking this village and everything else in their way until they get you." Itachi explained.

"I have- obligations. I have a student, siblings, all that in addition to running the village."

"We'll base here, but we'll still need to leave every so often," Naruto tried to plead. "Look Gaara, first we're doing it to protect everyone else who might get caught in the way, friends, family-… students- and innocents. But also think of this, think of all the others other, just like us, hated- knowing nothing but hatred in return- we have a chance to change that, or we can sit idly by and let Akatsuki kill us just to make a new batch and start the cycle all over again."

Gaara didn't even blink for a moment as he thought it though. After a moment he closed his eyes, and with a sigh reluctantly agreed. "In all likelihood if they came here after me, I don't think my bonds with the village are yet strong enough for me to hold the blame, and stay in place. Also, I would hate for someone like Matsuri to become something like us- the most violent of weapons possible to create."

"Make arrangements, and let us know when you can leave, we'll stay in the village until then."

"Wait, I have to judge the Chuunin exams, we can't leave until after those."

Itachi gave one of his smiled again, aimed directly at Naruto. Under the weight of Itachi's smirk, Naruto felt something almost give in his spine. "What are you thinking Itachi?"

"It's time you took the next step towards Hokage…"


	11. 11 Fire and Sand

AN

DarkRavie: Well, he's a good guy, but no one ever said he's a 'good' good guy, some of his attitude still leaks out now and then, and it's my intent that he stays scary even as a good guy, heh.

Serenity Maxwell: Itachi wants Naruto to get a rank more suited to him- jounin may be a bit of a jump, but at least chuunin is a step in the right direction- wink

WOOT! Over 10k hits!

If Matsuri comes off as OC, I'm sorry, I read the manga, and she's an anime-only character except I think she's one of the girls who swear to be the one to save Gaara next time? I know she's supposed to have gotten over her thing with weapons by now- and that's about it…

End AN

"You must be joking," Tsunade said in a voice that bordered on exasperated. Naruto sat deadpan next to Itachi whose brilliant brainchild this had been.

"How can you think that, anything else smacks of favoritism, or worse, copying the Sand."

"There are so many problems with that idea that I don't even know where to start- but I think first of all the most immediate problem is team 7 is one short."

"Like it's that hard to find a replacement team member- in fact I already know three people willing to do it. One of whom is still a genin ready to take the exams."

"Oh?"

"I talked to Gaara and he says Matsuri is ready to take the chuunin exams as well, failing that, Gaara himself, as well as I would be willing to fill in."

Tsunade's expression bordered between terror and wits end. "You and Gaara are WELL above Chuunin level."

Itachi shrugged, "Well, we'd only need to be with him through the first two parts of the exam, besides, that's why I asked Gaara about Matsuri, or any other Genin in his village who he thought might be willing to work with Naruto."

"All right- all right- you've out thought me on this one- Naruto, what do you think," Tsunade looked over to Naruto who had been silent this whole time, hoping he realized how ludicrous this thing was too.

Naruto perked at his name, and looked between Itachi and Tsunade, easily able to tell he'd suddenly become the pitch vote- each wanting him to side with them. Naruto stifled the urge to curl into a ball and roll on the floor laughing. "Several things-"

He noticed Tsunade seem slightly relieved as he said that.

"First, Tsunade is the Hokage right now, so her word should be final- however I haven't heard an official final say- leaping into that- Itachi has a point that we don't want to show favoritism towards me. I must admit two conflicting things, I kinda like the idea of being in the chuunin exams again- but at the same time I'm not sure I want to waste the time- …" Naruto snickered, "Who am I kidding, I'd love another chance to show everyone else what I can do, get a little more respect now that I actually can…"

Itachi smiled this time-

"But, it is dangerous; we all remember what happened in my last chuunin exams. So I say we go for it, but Itachi should be disguised as one of the chuunin examiners. And since Gaara will be a judge this time, that leaves Matsuri to be my fill in member."

Tsunade promptly sat down. She took a moment to think, stretching the moment as long as she dared with Itachi and Naruto waiting for her reply…

kaKAkaKAka

Kakashi came in to visit Sakura again, today she would be losing the bandaged look, and hopefully there wouldn't be any scars left behind. Itachi and Naruto had gotten back from Sand today, but he didn't expect them to already be in with Sakura when he came in. They were talking animatedly as he came in. But stopped and turned to him as he opened the door-

"Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade agreed to let us enter the Chuunin exams if you want to put us up for it."

Kakashi faulted- "Excuse me- what about Sas-" Kakashi cut himself off from finishing, knowing that was a taboo word these days, "What about the fact we're short a team member?"

"We got that covered; Matsuri from Sand will be our temporary fill in."

Kakashi paused, "One condition, when Matsuri gets here, we'll do THAT test again."

"That test," Itachi wondered for a moment…

teTEteTEte

Matsuri had spent most of the trip trying to pry any extra information out of Temari that she could about Team 7. She honestly cared more about knowing who she was working with than trying to scare up any information she could about the Chuunin exams. This slightly impressed Temari, who was going to the exams to help proctor them. A whole wash of nonsense as far she had been concerned, until she found out Matsuri was going to fill in for Sasuke. Suddenly she was a little more interested. Matsuri was the only Sand-nin who was prepared enough to take the exams that wasn't already a Chuunin by now. And this was another epic rare, a team of mixed villages, this would prove to the world that Sand Village had changed, and truly respected its alliances now- '_well,_' Temari smirked, '_it prove__s__ it to the Leaf anyway…_'

That got Temari thinking; many of the other smaller villages most certainly only pay token respect to their alliances as Sand did. If war broke out and it came down to Sand and Fire Villages against the rest- could they win? '_Against them all as individual inter-bickering nations- probably, against them all unified- especially under __Akatsuki_'- suddenly the idea of Akatsuki became more real. Gaara had told her most of what Itachi told him, especially about Akatsuki's goals and plans for the Biju. It seemed ludicrous, that anyone would dare, when the Jinchuuriki were only a partial success. Naruto had seemed an anomaly to her as one, until he'd gotten to Gaara. Gaara cared now. But Akatsuki- with all nine, it didn't matter if they were like Naruto or like Gaara had been- either way was frightful. Temari remembered Naruto's fights in his last Chuunin exam; he'd learned to look beneath the hidden. All of Leaf's genin seemed good at that- Shikamaru was a genius, if he'd just apply himself more he could be insanely powerful. He'd almost beaten her in their first battle, and he'd grown stronger since then- but then so had she. She smirked as she thought it through.

Matsuri shot ahead of Temari as she stopped cold. Temari had a look of utter disbelief and when Matsuri saw that she went into hyper-alert mode trying to spot whatever had shocked Temari. Finding nothing she looked back at Temari, "What?"

Temari's attention snapped back to Matsuri, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what- that would startle you like that?"

Lying quickly she told her about what she had been thinking about before, about Akatsuki and her realization on how dangerous they really were. Only when Matsuri looked contented and took off again did Temari let her mind return to the real problem. This was- as Shikamaru would put it, 'Troublesome.'

Temari was relieved to have distractions taking up her thoughts again when they finally got to Leaf Village. Being foreign Shinobi they had to sign in…

saSAsaSAsa

Sakura was glad when Tsunade shoo'd off everyone to take off her bandages, to be honest, she didn't want anyone to see her until she knew what they were going to see. Tsunade came forward with a pair of scissors because of the amount of bandages it was impractical to unwrap her from head to toe. Tsunade started at her waist and took the bandages from her torso. Sakura instinctively pulled in her waist as the bandage came free, but breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw perfectly healthy skin beneath. Tsunade purposefully left her head for last, freeing her legs next. She knew Sakura would have trouble dealing if she was disfigured in any way, and she wanted to be sure to keep her there until all the bandages were off. When she got to what they were both waiting for, Tsunade cut carefully from the forehead down, and pulled the last of the bandages away. Sakura reached up to feel her face, and let out one last sigh of relief. Tsunade smiled as she handed Sakura a mirror so she could be certain.

Sakura smiled triumphantly and held out her hands in a 'V' for Victory…


	12. 12 Fox Lotus and FanGirl

AN:

DarkRavie: speedy as usual, insert smirk

Afira: I don't mind corrections, but spelling errors would do better in a PM with maybe a review to let me know you sent them to me, plot things, if it's a constructive comment on what you don't like, go ahead and put it in review, if it's just plain complaining, I'd rather not here it. As for Oorachimaru, it's a long 'o', and I can't put a bar over the 'o' thus the double 'o', as for Neiji, it's like Seiji or Sage in the English version of RW, both cases either spelling is a common irrelevance, it's like calling someone for not spelling Gokou right, which is valid because it's on his hat in one episode- but pointless… That said, thank you for your time anyway because I know you mean well.

End AN

Matsuri wasn't sure what to expect when she met with her to-be team for the Chuunin Exams. She knew Gaara had some deep felt respect for Naruto since their encounter in his first Chuunin exam. She also knew Temari and Kankuro had both said that Naruto and Sakura tended to be loud and obnoxious; and Kakashi- where to start, the infamous Copy-nin Kakashi. She sat on the edge of a rooftop next to Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi sat on the huge cooling unit for the building.

"Okay, most of us know each other, but for Matsuri's sake here, I think a round of introductions are in order. Sakura, why don't you start?"

Sakura rose to her feet. "Well, I'm Sakura of course- but rather than use this time to introduce myself I'd like to clear something between Naruto and me. I don't like the secrets you kept from us all this time about Itachi- I'm not so foolish as to think it might have made a difference in Sasuke's behavior, but you should have at least given us the chance as teammates."

"Well, um, okay, Naruto."

Naruto looked towards Sakura, then down, then awkwardly away, "Anyway, I'm Naruto, I like Ramen, Especially from the Ramen Shop Iruka and I often go to together, my ambition is to make everyone acknowledge my strength so I can become Hokage." Naruto took in a breath as if debating whether to say any more, "I'm also really sorry Sakura, we all were worried that Sasuke might be traumatized by the whole event, but decisions were made with limited time, and less understanding. If I had it to do over, I'd probably still do the same thing, only because of all the other lives we may be able to save, but I swore to you I'd bring Sasuke back, and I still have every intention of keeping that promise. My ninja way has never, and will never change."

Naruto sat sheepishly down, and Matsuri was certain there were several long stories behind what she'd just seen. "Naruto, are you sure that's all you want to say right now?"

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, "Yes, I'm sure. The rest will wait for a better time and place."

Matsuri looked suspiciously over at Naruto, then back at Kakashi. Who stood up this time, "I'm Kakashi, former ANBU, my ambitions are my own, and my preferences are better left unsaid."

Sakura frowned in disgust immediately realizing what he meant-

'_freakin perv-nin and his Ero-books_,' inner Sakura raged on for a moment before Kakashi motions for Matsuri to speak.

Matsuri stands, running a hand through her hair as she takes a moment to think, "Well, I'm Matsuri, I don't really like weapons, but I know they're necessary to protect what's precious to you. I like-" she paused and sighed, "Well, I don't really have any ambitions except for one, to see Gaara-sensei truly happy. So I guess that means I owe Naruto quite a bit for helping Gaara take the first steps." She turns to Naruto and bows, then sits down.

"I'm glad to see Gaara has people who truly care about him now," Naruto smiled as he looked to Matsuri.

Kakashi smiled as he stood up again, "Well, with that out of the way, tomorrow I'd like to see how you three fair as a team, skip breakfast, and meet me in the forest."

Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped and frowned, '_Not again_.'

The next morning Matsuri was the first to arrive, as both Naruto and Sakura were accustomed to Kakashi's lateness. When the two of them arrived, they quickly filled in their experience from when they took this test before officially becoming Genin.

"So wait- he's _ALWAYS_ late?"

"Something in his history, I- ah- talked to Jiraya about it; he used to be a strict by the book-type- until his first mission in command went six ways to hell."

Sakura looked at Naruto with confusion, "Why would Jiraya tell you something like that?"

Naruto bit his lip, "We talked about a lot of things over those two and a half years, including a few ways of taking down Sasuke if it came down to it."

Sakura turned away. About this time Kakashi finally had the nerve to show up…

Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sakura, then to Matsuri, "This was a bad time wasn't it?"

Matsuri quirked an eyebrow, then nodded slowly. Kakashi set two lunches by three stumps with ropes. She was about to wonder what the ropes were for- but she pieced together from what the two of them told her- "Wait- are you _really_ going to tie the one of us who doesn't get the bell to the post?"

Kakashi ignored her question as he then pulled the bells from his pocket and tied them to his belt. He took a few steps back from the group of them, then reached into his jacket- the corners of Icha Icha Paradise pokeing out- but then he looked from Naruto to Sakura again and thought better of it, "Nope, I better take this serious this time… Go."

AN: Don't KILL ME- it's a short chappie!


	13. 13 Fox Lotus and FanGirl2

AN

DarkRavie and Serenity Maxwell: Thanks as usual, keep reading and reviewing and it encourages me to keep pressing on, instead of coming back to it later xD

Nara-Chan25: Yay, another new face! Glad to have you in my Fangirl squad (j/k- unless you like the title then ya'll can have it:squee: )

IsabelCortez: YAY! You reviewed- :looks around: you're right- the maiming has yet to begin?

To all my other readers who haven't reviewed yet- lemme know what you think, I can't read minds- only emotions- and I can't read those over the internet…

End AN

Naruto, Sakura, and Matsuri managed to gather behind some foliage. Hiding from Kakashi to make a plan-

"Aren't you a Jinchuuriki, can't you just overwhelm him?" Matsuri asks.

"Maybe as a distraction, but Kakashi is very skilled, and while it's possible I could hold his attention, one on one, it's too close to call…" Naruto concedes, "Besides, he knows my fighting style- everything I can currently do- well- except. Sakura, you're probably not going to like this suggestion, but I have a way we can beat Kakashi- almost guaranteed."

"How?"

"What's Kakashi's biggest weakness, think about it, and it's not in his fighting style."

Sakura took a moment- "Icha Icha Paradise, he's always reading them."

"Exactly, but Kakashi isn't an ordinary Icha Icha fan, he's got it under better control than Jiraya, but he not as stuffy as Ebisu."

"No- you don't mean?"

"What," Matsuri asked.

"Naruto has invented these stupid pervert Jutsu's-"

"Cause they WORK! I could beat the third with just a Sexy-no-jutsu. Tsunade I haven't figured out yet- and unlike Konohamaru I'm not quite willing to go so far to perv people out."

Sakura paused and thought on that one for a moment- "WHAT!"

"Just- please Sakura- don't make me relive it…"

"Wait- you're saying not only is Kakashi always late- he's a PERVERT!"

"Shh! He'll find us."

"Too late," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Follow my lead!"

"Icha Paradise Jutsu!"  
"Icha Paradise Jutsu!" Sakura and Matsuri followed. The three of them transformed into glossy and sexy girls in sleeveless dresses cut high at the thigh and low at the bust- as much so as possible to border on sexy without crossing into trashy. The two girls jumped to either side of Naruto and struck an Anko-ish pose, complete with Kunai. Without pausing Naruto leapt at Kakashi's feet and the girls followed suit, pawing at his legs with wanting tones.

"Naota-sama!"

Kakashi looked down at first with confusion- looking from one to the other- and what even though he knew exactly what they were trying to do, he seemed almost paralyzed on the spot-

And suddenly he went flying, propelled as only anime/manga characters can by the gush of blood shooting out his nose-

"Shit- he took the bells with him!" Naruto cursed.

"Don't worry, when he lands he'll be unconscious, we'll just have to find him before he wakes," Sakura explained as she released the Jutsu, yet still briefly played with the Kunai between her fingers.

Matsuri just shook her head, "A jounin- former ANBU jounin, taken out with a Henge and a bit of play-acting."

"Weellll," Naruto scratched his cheekbone, "That little bit is almost literally pulled out of the Icha Icha paradise book I just gave him- so that was just a tease into the scene that comes after it, that's why I knew it would work. According to Jiraya the scene that followed was the most graphic scene he's yet to put to ink."

Sakura turned to Naruto as she chuckled, "And here I thought you were going to try another variant of your Harem Jutsu."

Naruto shuddered briefly, "Ah yeah- go see Konohamaru about that one sometime soon." Naruto leaped into the nearest tree and started their search for Kakashi's fainted body.

It didn't take too long, after all, the human body isn't all that aerodynamic without extra jutsus to assist. When they found Kakashi's body all four limbs were lying in a different direction-

"We didn't really hurt him, did we," Matsuri asked.

"Nah, Sensei's tough, otherwise he wouldn't be so bold as to tell us to come at him with intent to kill. Now hurry, I don't think he'll be out too much longer."

The three of them jumped down and landed on different sides. Naruto knelt down at Kakashi's waist and grabbed both bells, he held them up triumphantly. He walked over to Sakura and handed her one of the bells. Then he looked at the second one with a puzzled expression- then at Matsuri, lastly himself-

"Crap- I forgot…"

"He wouldn't, we passed the test this time- and we did it with teamwork…"

"What?" Matsuri was puzzled at their reactions, wasn't it time to celebrate yet-

"I don't wanna be tied up agaaaaaain!" Naruto wailed- and it dawned on Matsuri- the one without a bell wasn't getting lunch- which was when her stomach decided to remind her she hadn't eaten yet- and it had to be at least Eleven o'clock…

Thinking fast Matsuri pouted her lip and made the most pathetic puppy-eyes possible to her and looked straight at Naruto like an abandoned dog-

"Oh no- Puppy-eyes no Jutsu," Naruto scowled. He reached out his hand and dropped the bell into her clutched hands while sighing. After this- Kakashi finally stirred. First he clutched his head which he must have landed on first, then he realized his mask was only half on, the force of the blood flow had pushed it off his nose. He adjusted his mask as he sat up.

He looked at each of the three of them, then raised one hand and gave a thumbs up…

naNAnaNAna

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TIED TO A POST DAMN IT!"

Sakura and Matsuri looked from Naruto to Kakashi, who raised up his hands- "Hey, test is over, you passed, you're choice what happens to him now. See ya' after the first two parts of the Chuunin Exams." With that Kakashi put his hands innocently behind his head and started to walk off- then moved into a brisk run and escape…

Sakura and Matsuri looked from Kakashi to Naruto, then at each other and managed an identical laugh. Then Sakura got up and started to walk off-

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto pleaded.

Matsuri looked from Sakura to Naruto now once again with a puzzled expression-

"Let the idiot untie his own ropes, he needs the practice…" Sakura explained as she continued to walk off.

"But- okay." Matsuri nodded half-heartedly, rushing to follow.

"K-KUSO!"

AN

Forgive me it's another short chapter, but at least it's not really a cliffie this time…


	14. 14 Something Just Wonderful

AN

DarkRavie, Serenity Maxwell, Caliko, I dub the- the fangirl squad- anyone else who wants to be one, lemme know-

Grey0Mage: Namikaze is Naruto there was a real Naruto, but he and his mother died in the Kyuubi attack as I'm writing it. So when Namikaze became an infant again by taking in the Kyuubi, he took the name, and essentially- he IS Naruto, after living 17 years as Naruto, he doesn't plan to change soon. As for Kisame- yeah, I was kinda saddened to have to kill him too. But at least he went down with a cool fight, and Itachi has his badass sword now- which will lead to fun stuff when Suigetsu finds out :smirk:

Caliko: no, nobody striped, so Sakura can live with it…

IsabelCortez: But wasn't it so perfect, I mean, by now Kakashi finished Icha Icha Paradise that Naruto gave him, but Naruto HAD read it too…

Dragonrider666: yes you must :hypnotic stare:, now I must write more for you to read

End AN

The first test wasn't that eventful, after some quick studying with Sakura, they all got at least a couple questions right, and knew not to drop out at the last question. In fact, the team was all very happy the exams were here again so that they'd be so familiar. Anko gave Naruto a slight wink that Sakura missed, but Matsuri caught with a confused glance. The eight groups signed their waivers and entered the forest.

After they were a ways into the forest, Naruto stopped them all- "Wait, I have a plan, here"

With that he handed two different scrolls to Sakura and Matsuri-

"Naruto, how did you have time to make these?"

"I told you before, I carry all kinds of scrolls, and these look like the same kind of scroll. If either of you get into trouble, give these in exchange for your escape, you two see if you can scare up another real scroll, and I'll see if I can get us a backup or two in case we run into someone smart enough to not buy it."

"How will we know it's you?"

"Remember last time someone tried to Henge as me?"

"Yeah, they were stupid, the wound was on the wrong hand and they were even more brash then you even were."

"Well you know what my seal looks like, right?"

"Yeah, Tsunade showed me a picture."

"Okay then, I'll show you that. Or you can ask one of a million questions no one else is dumb enough to know."

"But wait- how will you know it's us?"

"That's why you're together, no one could successfully henge you, and if you're always with Matsuri, I don't have to worry about someone henging as her."

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea?"

"If it isn't we have four more days to come up with better ones."

Naruto walked off after that. Matsuri was actually kind of glad now that Naruto was gone-

"Ah, Sakura, you're a Medic-nin right?"

"Yeah- you're not sick are you?"

"Well, it's- it's hard to talk about, even to another girl-"

"You missed a period?"

"Well, two actually, and I've been getting sick on top of that- when it was just one I wasn't worried, but now, is there anyway way you can check?"

"Who would the father be?"

Matsuri went crimson at that question, "Gaara-sensei," she practically whispered. Holding her hands against herself in a blatantly embarrassed stance, "Sakura, I've only missed two- but it's actually been- well, I'd only just had one when Gaara and I-" her body flushed red again as she couldn't finish.

"So it's been almost three months?"

Maturi nodded, "I couldn't say anything while Naruto was around, and I was too embarrassed to ask anybody in my village- I don't- I don't know how anyone would react."

'_GAH! I can't do THAT!_' Inner Sakura began to rage. While outwardly Sakura seemed contemplative- "There is one thing I can do," she began to reach into her bag…

naNAnaNAna

Naruto dashed from one treetop to the next. He suddenly stopped when he felt something off. He let himself land on the ground-

Naruto looked up in time to see a scroll thrown at his feet.

"This brings back memories…"

Naruto's eyes bulged as he realized whose voice it was, turning towards him he spoke, "Sasuke! How'd you get here?"

Sasuke pulled a fake face to reveal his own. Another person landed beside him, and two more behind him.

"Tell me what you know about Akatsuki."

"Sasuke, it's not too late, you don't have to do this."

"Have you seen Itachi?"

"Sasuke…"

"Behind you…"

Sasuke turned suddenly to face the cold eyes.

"Samehada," Suigetsu spotted Kisame's sword instantly, "Why do you have it!"

Itachi lifted the sword from his back, and pointed it towards Suigetsu, "Kisame and I had a falling out, along with the rest of Akatsuki." He turned the sword towards Sasuke next, "You may not believe me now, but you've misdirect your hate, I wanted you to hate Akatuki. For killing our family."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cut him off. Sasuke charged nodatchi first, which Itachi blocked easily, breaking the sword in two.

"Sasuke, WAIT!" Naruto called out, to be cut off by Ice, his blue hair drooping down at his ears.

"Sasuke jumped back, he looked at his broken sword then tossed it aside. He glared at Itachi, his own Sharingan eye staring into Itachi's. Sasuke seemed to charge up like a lightbulb, lightining crawling all over his body as he began to full body Chidori then charged Itachi. Itachi jumped aside and ran the blunt end of Samehada, drawing all the Chakara away from him.

Naruto started to make a move towards the two of them, but Ice gave a bit of a bestial growl as his black splotches started crawling over his body, as they touched his hair they turned it red, and from his waist sprouted a tail, much like Naruto's Kyuubi manifestations. Behind him Shiev landed and waited, it was clear, to get at Sasuke he'd have to get past both of them, and the man in front of him was a Jinchuuriki as well.

"So, who are you," Naruto asked.

Ice glared at him, a half tail starting to spout at his waist, "Ice."

"You realize I'm like you, don't you?"

"Of course, Sasuke told me about you and your bleeding heart."

Suigetsu took out Raiga's combined sword in one hand, and the water one in the other, it was forked with three blades, Sasuke held out his hand to block him off.

"This isn't why we came, we found what we were looking for. Naruto most certainly knows where to find Itachi it seems," he smirked.

"Sasuke-"

"DON'T speak to me like you know anything, YOU set me on this path, and when I'm ready, I will kill you, no matter what it takes."

"I still want to know why Samehada let you wield him," Suigetsu demanded.

"Because a blade is a blade, all it takes is a firm hand to wield it," Itachi mocked, anything to keep them just a little longer-

"We're leaving," Sasuke commanded. Shiev left first, Suigetsu glared at Itachi before he left as well. Ice took a tentative step back before leaping away. Lastly Sasuke turned from Itachi to Naruto, "You knew all along didn't you? All my pain, that it should be a sham. You almost took his place you know. But I must kill my brother, and if you had taken his place I'd have had to kill you instead. Instead I'll kill you first."

Sasuke smiled as he moved away in a blur of motion, leaving both Itachi and Naruto. Naruto bent down to pick up the scroll Sasuke had thrown. Only then did Anko finally arrive with Iruka and a pair of ANBU behind them.

"Damn," Anko looked in the direction Sasuke had left in, then turned to Itachi, "You were following Naruto weren't you?"

"I had my suspicions."

"You should have shared them!" one of the ANBU yelled, "We might have caught them."

"Not without having to end the test, Sasuke would have seen to that."

"Do you think he'll come back," the other ANBU asked almost sarcastically.

"Doubtful, he wasn't expecting to find me so quickly; his plans were to use Naruto to track Akatsuki, now he knows that'll do him no good."

"You all should go now, before someone else shows up."

Itachi nodded, and Itachi, Anko, and Iruka left. Once they were gone the two ANBU followed, obviously upset.

Naruto moved off at last, looking for another group. When he found them he sent in few dozen Shadow Clones. Waiting in a nearby tree to try and see which one fought how. By the time he noticed one fighting purely defensively and letting the other two fight, they had taken out four of his clones. He released the Jutsu and left the three of them dumbfounded momentarily. They all started looking around to find him. He summoned a trio of Shadow Clones, drawing their attention to him. He stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid. "Be-Da!"

Once he knew they were chasing him he ran off, his three clones running ahead and setting traps. First was a pit, which caught the first person, the second stopping and threw her arm out to stop herteammate- "MY LEG!" The one in the pit cried out painfully. The clone that had set the trap vanished and Naruto slapped his ass to taunt them some more. Neither of his pursuers made another move. They just stared at Naruto from across the pit. Naruto smiled as a wooden cage came crashing down with both his other clones on top holding to large stones to weigh the thing down. The third- the defensive one, jumped back and managed to avoid being caged.

Naruto leapt over the pit, was caught by one of his clones and thrown over the cage, when both clones vanished and the flying Naruto landed in front of the third Shinobi.

"Your scroll," he asked, hoping to sound somewhat polite.

"What makes you think I have it," he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Because you keep saving your strength, your team mates are protecting you."

"So they have, and you've been wasting yours, what makes you think you can beat me?" The nin took out two tonfas and took a fighting stance. Naruto smirked and pulled out a pair of Kunai. After a brief Melee the Ninja with the Tonfa's jumped back, "Alright, so you still have your strength too. Celene!" he called to the girl in the cage, "Give him the scroll."

"But, if we give him-"

"We can get another, but we're not at this guy's level." He turned to Naruto, "You're the Jinchuuriki, they guy they named a bridge after, Naruto, aren't you."

Naruto shrugged, "So I am, who are you by the way?"

"I'm Lyle, that's Celene in the cage, and Nora in the pit."

Celene pulled out the scroll and held it through the bars. Naruto took it, then jumped up on top of the cage, he threw the two heavy stones off then leapt into the trees, "Good luck!"

saSAsaSAsa

Sakura smirked as she held up the scroll they'd just gotten in triumph. Matsuri looked at the two guys she'd knocked out with a single punch, then the one she's struggled to the ground and was sitting on to hold in place. "Wow."

"Let's go Matsuri, it's late, we should get back to camp."

"Yeah."

The two of them arrived at the campsite to spot Naruto struggling to get a decent fire going.-

"Sa-ku-ra-CHAN!" Naruto perked up.

"How many?"

Naruto held up two scrolls, "But wait- there's something else you should know now that you mention it."

"Oh."

"Wanna guess who snuck in and tried to fight me?"

"Oorachimaru- or Sasuke."

"Bingo Bingo. But he got away again," Naruto frowned now, suddenly turning serious, "He promised to kill me first, now that he knows Itachi's not Akatsuki anymore."

"So, since we have four of the eight scrolls, we'll have to be extra careful."

"I think we can assume at least one group will try to open the scroll, which means so long as we can keep our scrolls, we'll only have one other team to worry about in the third test. Our best bet is just to haul out for the tower tomorrow, before everyone else starts getting desperate."

With so few teams this time around, it wasn't too hard to evade the other teams, at least one of which Sasuke had to have taken out. They passed only one team on the way, and they were unconscious and unresponsive, a black scroll lay open beside one of them. Naruto chuckled as they hurried passed.

When they finally got to the tower they opened the two scrolls and out popped Temari, she smirked as instead of immediately congratulating them, she joked that they shouldn't have taken so long…

Naruto got into an argument with them, but Sakura interrupted them before it got violent. At last one the fifth day- less than an hour before time ran out, the second and only other team made it to the tower…

"Hey, it's you!" Naruto praised as he spotted the three Rain-Nin, "Lyle! Nora, how's the leg?"

Sakura stared up in annoyance, "when did you meet these three…"

"During the test, I got one of my scrolls from them. They must have taken both theirs from other teams."

"It wasn't easy, we had to spend the whole rest of the first day getting out of your traps and binding Nora's leg…"


	15. 15 Fire Sand and Rain

AN:

Err- wow- I was expecting more- something… like- no one was shocked by- WTF? I can shock you with Icha Paradise Jutsu, but not something "wonderful" on the way??? Oh well

Thanks DarkRavie for Reviewing…

Serenity Maxwell: ah finally something about that! But anyway- the whole Chuunin sub-arc here wasn't supposed to be part of the story- but once I had Itachi say something about it- I was pretty much stuck doing it, overall I'm glad I did though, because it lets me introduce something through Matsuri that wasn't going to make it into the story until WAY later…

Dragonrider666: yes my new addict-YES! Heh…

Also, I know Sakura is supposed to be a Chuunin already in the Manga, I'm ignoring that primarily only so that I could make a simple to understand battle chart...

Also, I have recently acquired the first Naruto: Ultimate Ninja game, there are some things that are just hilarious to see- like Naruto doing Harem on Haku- Zabuza, and Oorachimaru- or Kakashi doing 1000 years on Zabuza and Oorachimaru- still need to unlock the other characters- can't wait to unlock Haku

PS- I hate FF's format eating monster...

End AN

Shikamaru came out next carrying a box with a hole in the top, "Heh, no surprise you're here," Shikamaru scoffed when he spotted Naruto. "The first two tests have been all about quick thinking, seat of your pants planning, but this last test is about long term strategy, you'll all come back here in one month to fight, the numbers you draw from this box will determine the order you fight. Don't worry, it's not about winning or losing the fight, the fights will be to demonstrate how well you can study your opponent and use that against them."

Shikamaru went to each of them and they drew a number, one thru six. When the numbers were drawn, Shikamaru flipped over a chart and filled in the names. With six people, two people sit out the first round, one in each tier, that person who sat out fights the winner of the other fight in that tier, then the final round from that.

1. Nora  
2. Naruto

3. Celene - - Celene

4. Matsuri  
5. Lyle

6. Sakura - - Sakura

Naruto looked at the chart, assuming he won each fight he was stuck in a tier fighting two of the Rain-nin guaranteed. After that, he'd be fighting the winner of the second tier. He sighed for a moment, both of his opponents he'd trapped and only gauged a fraction of their fighting styled before he saw what they wanted him to see. They were good at strategy, if he hadn't been stronger one-on-one, he might have had trouble. Added to the fact they were good enough to have beaten or outsmarted two if not all three of the remaining teams, not even counting teams that attacked without scrolls. Spiked chain- that had been Nora's weapon when she fought his clones. He had to work on that first, it was a melee weapon, but with better reach than a normal melee weapon. Celene or Nora had to be a medic-nin, because he hadn't seen any signs of wrap or bandage on Nora, and she'd broken her leg falling in the pit. Lyle was a real number, he realized quickly that it was more efficient to let Naruto win and take the scroll, so they would still have the strength to take someone else's scroll.

While Lyle looked over at Naruto, then Sakura and Matsuri, he knew nothing about Matsuri, but he recognized Sakura as a medic-nin from her pack, same as Celene's. But he'd have to get through Matsuri before he could worry about her. Matsuri was a sand-nin, in a leaf team. That brought up a whole score of questions. Observing more closely he spotted a jouhyou at her belt. That weapon actually had even more range than Nora's chain, but the spikes on Nora's chain were far more painful.

The two teams were slow to leave, but after they finally did, Temari came out and walked over to Shikamaru, "You still haven't answered my question."

"No I didn't, I wanted to see for myself, your right, I started to noticed when we took on Akatsuki that something was different, but I saw him checking out his opponents analytically, I never even knew Naruto's face could make those kinds of expressions."

"Gaara felt something different about him the last time they met, Matsuri's supposed to try and stick with him to see if she can figure it out."

"Do you Sand-nin never attend the Chuunin exams without ulterior motive?"

"Lately it doesn't seem so, but our first academy batch- Matsuri's class, a few of them should be sincerely ready next time- if their sensei's think they're ready."

Shikamaru sighed, "Always so troublesome."

"Always complaining," she sniped back, starting to turn and walk off.

"Thank you."

Temari stopped and turned back towards Shikamaru, "For what?"

"For helping, for being honest, for a lot of things. Right now for Naruto, even since my first Chuunin exams I've known he wasn't the total idiot he makes himself out to be, but since he came back, he hasn't been the same. I- ah… was wondering if I could thank you formally, say around 7 o'clock?"

Temari kept a straight face as she hid both shock and a number of jokes she could make at his expense. After a moment she simply smiled and nodded, "Seven o'clock."

itITitITit

"Naruto," Itachi called out as he made sure to run into the group soon after they left the exams. "Well, we've got a month before your fights; figure we can take a couple trips in that time?"

"Well, I was hoping to check up on the Rain-nin at some point."

"Well, our first trip won't do that, but the second one I had planned takes us through there, right under Akatsuki's thumb sits the three tail, but they can't seal it until after they get the first two."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I don't know, The Leader is rather secretive about how his silly little statue thing works. He only told us the world conquest part of his plan to explain the need for money."

"But Rain country is Akatsuki's main base?"

"It's where it all started, and where The Leader usually is, but most of the rest of Akatsuki stay in the other bases- I think most of us were turned off by his little cult of worshipers he's got going there."

"So, Mist Country, I'll finally get to see his home."

Matsuri had only understood most of this because of the briefing Gaara has given her before she left, but finally she found her voice again, "Whose home?"

Sakura looked down for a moment, "You mean that boy's don't you."

"Yeah, Haku."

"Come on Matsuri, I'll fill you in."

"But- wait, can I come too?"

"To mist, I guess, but to rain, I kinda wanted it to be as few as possible, kinda hard to sneak in and out of these days."

"But- I wanted to learn about those ninja's we're fighting too?"

Itachi took a moment, then turned to Naruto who simply shrugged, "We'll see," Itachi said at last.

"So, to sand, pick up Gaara, then to mist." Matsuri was about to speak again, "And yes, you can come with us to mist, Sakura too if she wants."

Sakura took a moment, "I should get to know Matsuri better, and- I haven't been totally fair to you," she admitted. "It's just…"

"You only know Sasuke's side of things," Itachi finished. "His side is very tragic isn't it, but tragedy isn't an excuse for how far he's taken things." Itachi left it at that, Sakura probably couldn't take the whole story right now, but he walked over to Naruto while Sakura was still looking down and lightly bumped his elbow into Naruto's shoulder, '_Soon_' he mouthed. Naruto lowered his shoulders and head in a slightly submissive fashion, '_I know_.'


	16. 16 Death Spirit Water Dragon

AN:

Serenity Maxwell: Right now Gaara is in the dark. I've got a couple things planed that kind of rib at poor Gaara, but he needs to lighten up a bit before his transformation to a rounded character completes. And yes, the 'I know' is he's going to have to tell his team soon.

starlightscribe: Yeah, I don't study well, I'd rather just live with what I know going in- though I do have a lot of last minute work to get done still…

DarkRavie: Thx as usual

End AN:

The last time Naruto had been on a boat they had been sneaking into Wave Country. Now they headed to one of the Islands of Hidden Mist in two boats- Gaara, and Sakura were on the second boat, something she said she had to talk to Gaara about... Matsuri had laid down to rest because the trip had been so long, so that left Itachi and Naruto in silence through the rest of the trip.

Naruto turned to Itachi and spoke in a lowered voice, "You know, I've never been to the Mist country, but I've always heard it's beautiful."

"It is in some places, but in others that battlefields have never been repaired…"

Naruto nodded. Both of them stared out at the water for a while-

"If you don't tell Sakura soon, I'll have to, she has to understand why you know."

"I know- I know," Naruto struggled to keep his voice down, "First though- I don't know if I want Matsuri to know yet- I'm going to tell Gaara eventually, and I'll leave it to his judgment then. But you're right, Sakura needs to know, but it's not so easy to bring into a discussion."

"It's not a topic you broach, it's just something you just tell."

"Yeah but-" Naruto started getting a little flustered, "But- but, the thing about Sakura is, well, I had this thing for her ever since I've known her."

Itachi gave a patronizing glare to Naruto, "And she's fighting the need to hate me in Sasuke's stead. Emotions are the bane of this situation. I understand your desire to retain your emotions on your path of the ninja, but you need to balance that with what you know you need to do."

"Alright, alright, you find some way to keep Matsuri distracted, and I'll tell Sakura and Gaara together…"

"Slow the boat down so we're right next to Gaara's, then we'll switch you over there, Matsuri will stay right here with me, won't you Matsuri."

She didn't mean too, but with the question aimed directly at her she tensed. Matsuri turned over and looked at Itachi- "I've heard your Sharingan can see just about anything, but-" Matsuri didn't bother to finish as she sighed and sat up.

After Itachi slowed the boat down a bit Gaara started to slow too, the two boats pulled close together, "I'm coming on board- you're not the only one who's got something important to say…"

Gaara took hold of the other boat, and Itachi did the reverse, with the two boats held together Naruto just stepped from one to the other. The two boats then drifted slightly apart as Itachi pushed off from Gaara. "We'll meet at the dock I described; I'll give you three a bit of a head start so you can talk."

Gaara started moving the boat with the oar again. It was at least two minutes before Sakura spoke- "Well?"

Naruto smirked nervously, "Well, there's kinda another part to me and Itachi's secret…"

"So long as your fox hasn't made you capable of being with Itachi's child, I think I've had my biggest surprise tonight."

"Matsuri wanted to tell you herself, but she was too nervous, and you wanted her to stay with Itachi and Naruto."

Naruto looked from Gaara to Sakura with more than a little bewilderment… "Hu?"

"You first, before you weasel out again," Sakura glared.

"Oh- ah… Well, it all goes back to the night the Kyuubi attacked…" Naruto went from there to tell them in only a little more detail than he had given Tsunade- since he'd had practice since then… Telling them about how the fox had actually killed Naruto's mother- he made sure to put it in the third person. How the fourth had only one jutsu he could use on the Kyuubi- the one to seal it- inside himself. But to keep the Chakara from overloading his body the Jutsu also had to turn him into an infant again- so he took his now dead son's name, both to preserve in memory the short life of his son- and as the beginning of a new plan to track down whoever released the Kyuubi. From then on there was a secret team of four, Iruka, Naruto, Anko, and Akira. Later they learned Akatsuki was after the tailed-beasts, when a member of Akatsuki infiltrated the leaf using a jutsu to animate the corpse of Shisui. Itachi recognized the unusual behavior in his best friend and took him out discreetly. Well from there all hell broke loose, because before Itachi killed Shisui, the Akatsuki member learned about Akira, thus the Uchiha massacre. Itachi found and narrowly beat the Akatuki member, but not before that agent killed Akira and the rest of the clan sans Itachi and Sasuke, then using that as our edge, Itachi took the blame, and used his new infamy to infiltrate Akatsuki.

(AN: yes, this was a recap, both for new readers who skipped the slightly longer version in chapter five, and as an attempt to clarify and refresh.)

Both Gaara and Sakura sat in silence. The boat floated aimlessly because Gaara forgot to keep rowing. After a while Naruto looked down, not sure he wanted to hear the eventual response.

"I was wrong," Gaara said at last… Finally finding his voice, and remembering to row again, the boat moved on.

"You're- Minato?"

Naruto looked up, then took a deep breath, "I _was_ Minato. I've been Naruto for 17 years now, I don't plan on changing that any time soon, look Sakura, I- I'm not even sure what to say, I just want you to be okay with this- and with Itachi."

"Then shut up for a minute idiot," she said not really as harshly as she could have. She wasn't crying, but her body language suggested otherwise. "It's just- a lot to take in, to tell the truth I'm not fine right now, and things between us will never been the same. But that doesn't mean I might not eventually cope. I- I've already become accustomed to Itachi, and I don't hate him for what happened to Sasuke. But I don't like any of this, and I'll be glad when Akatsuki is gone, and Sasuke is back…"

"You should know, when I ran into Sasuke last, he said he'll kill me first. So after I bring him back, it may be a long time before he's stable again- if ever."

maMAmaMAma

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what they're talking about, are you," Matsuri asked when Itachi finally started moving the boat again.

"I trust you'll get the abridged version once Gaara's absorbed it all."

"Didn't think so," she said crossing her arms.

"Gaara's the father isn't he," Itachi said suddenly. Matsuri's eyes shot wide open-

"Is there ANYTHING your eyes don't show you?"

"A few things."

Matsuri frowned. Turning around she curled back up like she had been before so she could just wait until they got to Mist.

It was early evening when they reached the intended island. Itachi had arranged for a contact to house them so they could head out in the morning…

"So, you still have contacts without Akatsuki," Gaara inquired.

"I have plenty of personal contacts that will help me regardless of who I work with at the time," Itachi gave what Gaara was beginning to realize was his standard smirk, that seemed to creep Naruto out every time he did it. Although it didn't really affect him as such, Gaara could tell that it was incredibly creepy. Itachi walked up to a small wooden cabin. Before he even got to the door it opened and a young looking woman welcomed them in. "Klein will be in shortly. He let me know you were coming."

Gaara and Naruto both had an odd feeling from the woman, but followed her in. "Klein said his new student would have to meet us while he arranges for our meeting."

"Yeah, about that, you're having it," she smirked, "Klein-sensei has a warped sense of humor."

Itachi was actually caught off guard by that one, "Wait, the two tail is supposed to-" Itachi looked over at Naruto, then back at her. He shook his head and sighed, "Shirei."

"Naruto, Gaara, Itachi- I dunno you- or you," she pointed to each one as she said their name, ending with Matsuri.

"You look like Haku," Naruto said softly. Shirei raised an eyebrow.

"You've met him?"

"I was there- when he died."

Shirei seemed unphased aside from having stopped for a moment, "My sister's son."

Naruto and Sakura were both shocked by that, "Then- then," Naruto started, "why did he end up with Zabuza, you could have cared for him!?"

"Right- like you could have cared for the Uchiha brat after his clan's massacre," she scoffed.

"I-" Naruto didn't have a comeback.

"Besides, Zabuza was good to Haku, he raised him to be a strong shinobi. History will always be written by the victory, and because of that, Zabuza's better qualities will never be spoken of."

"Except by me- I only meant that it might have saved him the pain of only living," Naruto corrected with a saddened voice.

"His words, the pain of simply living."

"I took his dream from him by defeating him, then he sacrificed himself to save Zabuza from Kakashi."

"Yes, the copy-nin would be smart enough to beat Zabuza, wouldn't he," Shirei thought aloud. Shirei looked solemn for a moment. She then looked over to Itachi, "So, why did you want to meet me, since you're not part of Akatsuki anymore."

"Heh, Klein set this up, as a test for you, if I had still be part of Akatsuki it would be me and Kisame fighting you right now. Klein wanted to see your bloodlimit mixed with your demon."

Shirei smiled, "Yes, that was the plan, but obviously not yours; you have two Jinchuuriki with you, so obviously you're collecting them for a different purpose than Akatsuki."

"I came to convince you to join with us yes."

"Why?"

"To stop Akatsuki, if we have all the Jinchuuriki then we know exactly where they have to come to get them, one bait, one trap."

"So, why aren't you part of Akatsuki anymore, grow a conscience?"

"Was a spy, not anymore."

"And your clan?"

"Killed by a Seven Swordsmen member named Teshiro."

"Ah, thus your inevitable falling out with Kisame."

"And my possession of his sword."

"That too."

"When will Klein be back?"

"In the morning."

There was a short silence interrupted by Naruto's stomach rumbling. Sakura smacked him upside the head, "Can't you ever think of something beside your stomach!?"

"I suppose it is late enough for dinner."

"I could eat," Matsuri said with a shrug.

Gaara eyed her for a moment and Matsuri thought she might have said something wrong, until she noticed something she never expected from Gaara- he smiled. It wasn't very long, nor very pleasant, but from a man who has felt only pain most of his life, it was far more than Matsuri would have expected under the circumstances…


	17. 17 Death Spirit Water Dragon 2

AN:

Since I didn't end up giving her full name like I intended- to clarify on the last chapter's name Death Spirit Water Dragon, Shirei's full name is Mizuryu Shirei (Shi-death, rei-spirit, mizu-water, ryu- dragon) with the intent that if Haku still had his family name it would have been Mizuryu, but since he told us in flashback it was his mother's side he got the bloodlimit from, his mother's maiden name is lost- in fact Haku's last name entirely is lost, heh…

Sir Squigglim: Welcome to the party late one, keep reading, there is much insanity to enjoy!

IsabelCortez: ah- study-ing, I do without, if I didn't learning it class- then I didn't learn it usually.. a few exceptions, like if I missed class or something… anyway, I just have homework to do still before finals, no studying…

DarkRavie- wow- someone beat the fangirl squad to reviewing first- :snicker: but anyway, next comes dinner- than a short but incomplete visit to Rain country- then the Chuunin tournament- after that- you'll just have to wait…

Dragonrider666: whoa- getting' kinda creep now- but glad you like it 0.o;

Serenity Maxwell: yep, a huge step, a smile that's intentional, not an accident or a blip… as for Naruto, well, of course it's rough, life isn't easy, he should know, this is effectively his second try xD. But if you want more Gaara action, wait till the scene I was telling StarlightScribe about during the third part of the Chuunin Exams- :Itachi style Smirk:

Wow, chapter one alone has crossed 5k hits xD

End AN

"So why is Klein only now becoming your Sensei," Itachi asked once everyone sat down at the table.

Shirei looked up with a smirk, "'cause all my previous senseis got scared of my power. Every time they see me unleash my Kekkei Genkai using all that Chakara they're afraid I'll lose control, and every time I don't, they get even more afraid."

"So it sounds like controlling the Two-tail comes easier to you," Naruto wondered aloud.

"Not at first," Shirei turned to him, "My vulnerable years were very unsteady, and everyone tried to keep me away from large bodies of water," she scoffed as she said that, "But after I got used to using Chakara all over again, I already was used to using vast amounts of it at once. Why, was it hard for you to re-master your skills?"

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "How do you know Naruto's- well, young again like you?"

Shirei looked to Itachi, "The way he glanced from me to Naruto when I made it clear who I was, I know the rumors about me- I spread most of them myself. But not many people see me without my mask unless I trust them or plan to kill them. When Klein arrives to find us will be the first time even he will have seen me without my mask."

"So you don't really know who Naruto is?"

"Should I?"

"Sakura!" Naruto cut her off, "In time perhaps, but I'm sure none of us are willing to share everything just yet…"

Shirei looked appraisingly at Naruto with an intense curiousity.

"You never did answer my other question though," she said at last.

"Was it hard to re-learn to use my Chakara," Naruto took a breath that came out as a sigh, "Where to begin, it was devastating when everyone in the village treated me like the demon itself. Then when I found I couldn't use my Chakara anymore beyond reflexive instinct. I didn't finally start to master it again until the day I became a Genin again. Even then that was only the beginning. I haven't had time to master some of my old moves, mostly because I don't want to use my old trademark techniques yet anyway, they'll give away who I was."

"Well, apparently my village did a better job of concealing my identity. It wasn't until my first Sensei that anyone learned who I really was. They started teaching me again as soon as I could walk and talk."

Naruto scowled, "Well, it was my plan, I didn't account for the fact I'd be starting from scratch."

"But still, you must have told some people, and when they realized you were having difficulties, didn't they try to do something?"

"What could they do- I needed to be re-trained, so they stuck me in school again…"

Shirei actually looked saddened for a moment. "At least I didn't have to go through that hardship again."

Naruto's head jerked up- "No- I, I didn't mean," Naruto realized he'd made her remember her task to becoming a Mist ninja, to kill a fellow student, since her first time through would have been before Zabuza.

"I suppose I'm glad for Zabuza because of that if nothing else," Shirei smirked, "Such a silly little test, prove you're a true Shinobi by snuffing out someone else's chances of being one."

"I didn't mean to stir memories, for me academy life was only bothersome because I lacked the ability to demonstrate my talents."

"That's always frustrating, like trying to walk before you've figured out your muscles are all mush again."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I about pissed myself when I fell flat on my face the first time."

"Oh, you beat me there at least," Shirei chuckled.

The others at the table sat there in silence feeling out of sorts. At last Matsuri opened her mouth to ask a question, but she caught Gaara's slight head shake and stopped.

"Thanks for the food," Gaara said as he sat up from the table. Matsuri followed suit and the two left the room.

"Those two are an item aren't they," Shirei asked.

"They're student-teacher- and something more I suppose," Naruto responded. Itachi and Sakura exchanged looks, then Sakura started to laugh.

"What?"

"Never you mind, well, the food was great though."

"It ought to have been, you helped."

Sakura smiled brightly as she and Shirei gathered up the dishes. Itachi and Naruto headed into the next room where Gaara was sitting on a couch with Matsuri leaning against him. He had his arms around her waist and his head perched on her shoulder. But the minute Naruto and Itachi entered the room he let go and she scooted over.

(AN Any artists out there- cause that image just screams fanart)

"Don't you miss having friends who knew you," Matsuri asked.

"I did at first, but none of them really knew me anymore, so I've had to make new friends." He had been expecting Gaara to fill Matsuri in, but he still wanted it to be Gaara's choice rather than his…

Shirei and Sakura came into the room much later; Naruto had fallen completely asleep with his head hanging off the armrest of a chair. Itachi had his eyes shut and seemed to be resting as well. Gaara and Matsuri on the couch had resumed their lovey position and she had fallen asleep in it. Sakura came in and frowned…

"Well, it is late," Shirei forgave. Sakura just gave her a curious look. But looking over at Gaara and Matsuri she relented and sighed.

"I'd wake them but- then I'd have to roll out the bedrolls." Shirei smirked.

Sakura looked over at Itachi and wondered if he was really asleep. Thinking back, she hadn't ever seen him sleep before so she had no way to gauge. Gaara had given up trying to hide his situation with Matsuri, because it would require waking her. While Itachi was completely still. Sakura took a couple tentative steps. Slowly creeping up she stood over him. He was breathing steady, his eyes weren't moving under the eyelids, which meant if he was asleep, he wasn't in REM. She spent quite a bit longer than she intended studying him. She got to thinking, just how alike they could be at times. Every now and they she'd get a drastic reminder that they weren't the same person, but sometimes- sometimes he seemed- almost better…


	18. 18 Monsters

AN

Dragonrider666: YAY, you can say more than 'More'- I was getting worried there- j/k, and thanks for the props

DarkRavie: well, with finals almost out of the way I'll have winter break to add more- (oddly finals haven't stopped me from posting thus far- but thanksgiving did- oh well, we'll see whathappens)

IsabelCortez: should I be scared? And which plot twist- either PM me or hunt my Arse down if I haven't gotten to you before I post this… Edit: Heh, figures, I was already thinking in that direction- check the reply to Serenity Below

Serenity Maxwell: I haven't honestly decided for sure if I want to have Sakura fall for Itachi or have them realize it's more of a replacement for Sasuke thing, but either way, it should be cute- if it turns into the latter, it could get violent- xD. And yes, kind of a step for Gaara, the bigger one is below…

Ai Megami Murasaki: Yay, another new reader!

GAH! Sorry, finals and writer's block are murder!

End AN

Gaara sat back with Matsuri sleeping against him. He still wasn't sure how to take this. He defiantly considered her one of his important people, possibly become one of his most important persons- '_she's carrying my __**child**__- I mean, of course she's important_.' Gaara wondered if he shouldn't try to do something to express how he felt…

Itachi was resting, his eyes shut, and his mind completely in meditation. When he started to come to he opened his eyes to see Sakura leap back-

"I- You were asleep, I just…" Sakura tried to find the words to explain her actions.

Itachi tilted his head slightly giving her a moment to collect her thoughts. Although to Sakura it looked like he was pressing for an answer…

"Well, I wasn't sure, I wanted to be- sure, that you were asleep," she explained at last.

Itachi lifted his head upright again and tried to smiled in as non-creepy a way as possible to re-assure her. Sakura saw the attempted smile and returned an equally awkward smile. Sakura then went over to the last chair and sat down, resting her head on the armrest. Within moments she was asleep. Naruto's snoring was the only sound in the room, as Shirei had presumably gone off into her own bedroom.

Itachi turned his head and realized someone was coming…

klKLklKLkl

It was morning, time to clean up the mess. Whoever won wouldn't have long to celebrate- of course he doubted either itachi or Shirei were the kind to celebrate. It had been worth putting up with that creepy smirk all these years to be able to accomplish so much with so little effort, the last of two clans in one 24-hour period- well, who could ask for more.

Klein entered the main room, spotting Itachi- and more. He expected Kisame perhaps, but figured the brute would get caught between them, he never expected what might have been a small army- no wonder Shirei was not to be seen. Still, at the very least one quick move-

Klein move into action, plunging his sword through Itachi's still body- the entire chair burst into flames with a small burst of chakara- and yet the smoke to rise from the chair wasn't the smolder and ash of a charred corpse- but the release of a clone jutsu. Klein looked around immediately as he removed his greatsword from the chair. Itachi came down swiftly and connected his foot to the top of Klien's head. Itachi stood over Klein momentarily, still pressing his now smashed face into the ground.

"So Klein, long time no see," he said calming, waiting for an explanation. Sakura and Matsuri had both awoke to this and all eyes but Naruto's were on Itachi, and even Naruto began to stir as well as Shirei who was rushing into the room half-dressed-

"What's going on!- Klein!" Shirei was about to rush forward, but remembered her state of dress and held her Yukuta shut, "what's going on?"

"Good question Klein, care to answer, I have my suspicions due to the nature of your test, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"GOD DAMN YOU Itachi! You and all your kind, vile things, cursed! All of you, and then you go and give monsters like you a real monster inside!" he spat. "My clan- all but wiped out! You ruined my revenge!"

"It was a setup, I wondered if you cared if I won or lost- but no matter who won, you were going to do this weren't you," Shirei accused.

Klein glared venom, "You most of all should know- I wasn't the last of my clan until your sister and her brat!"

Shirei glared back equally venomous now, as she walked over, grabbed Klein by the collar, pulling him out from under Itachi's foot- painfully, and held him up so she could stare him in the face, "After what happened to my sister- you DARE blame them for the mess!?"

"You're monsters, all of you," he accused, but without the same venomous punch as before.

"Your brother set up a LYNCH MOB!"

Shirei's chakara was shaping around her, her eyes had become feline almond and her ears her pulling back and up, reaching in points for the top of her head. Her chakara was pouring out visibly and blue. The first of her demons tails was trying to sprout-

"Shirei!" Naruto called out. Shirei growled one last time but forced herself to calm down. She put him down and took a step back, "You want to see a real monster, look in the mirror."

"Mirror- I'm in a ROOM of monsters," he said, regaining his confidence. Just as he was about to say more, Itachi took his shoulder firmly, Klein looked over his shoulder at Itachi and strait into swirling eyes…

Klein collapsed from Itachi's genjutsu. Shirei looked up at him, then over to Naruto, then Gaara. Her chakara was no longer manifesting, and her features had returned to normal, except her teeth, which always looked razor sharp. Putting on a brave face she spoke, "Well, at least I know why he wasn't afraid of me."

"He was though, afraid of you," Gaara spoke up, "his hatred of you sprang from fear and pain."

Matsuri turned and looked up at Gaara, everyone was standing now because of Klein, almost everyone with clenched fists, even Sakura looked livid. Matsuri stood on tip toes and kissed Gaara's forehead where he had 'Ai' carved into his forehead. Gaara loosened his clenched fists and relaxed his posture. Suddenly the whole room seemed more relaxed as well.

"I had thought, there were no more people holding grudges from the wars over Kekki Genkai in Mist," Shirei explained, "I guess, they all still did… I'll go with all of you, because apparently, I'll have to work even harder to be accepted than just as the village's strongest potential weapon."

Naruto smiled at this, and moved dramatically towards the door. Itachi knelt down and took Klein's sword, examining it closing, "Wouldn't want this falling into Suigetsu's hands," he said after a moment.

"Take it, he won't be needing it," Shirei sneered as she gave one last look at her collapsed Sensei, "He's dead to me, and if he comes near me again, I'll make it true for the rest of the world."

Itachi nodded, and slipped the sword into his belt. They all headed back towards the boats. Itachi took the rope for the first boat, and as he tugged it, the water leaking into it finally was enough that it sunk…

"That bastard," Sakura cursed, "He slashed the boats!" She pushed at the second one and it drifted downwards as well.

"We'll take his then," Shirei smirked. She led them to a second dock with a larger boat. "Where to then?"

"To the main land, then Rain village."

"You're not going to have much time for Rain village," Gaara pointed out.

"No, I guess not, but we should be able to find what we're looking for."

"Which is," Shirei asked.

"A small underground movement in Rain, one The Leader has yet to find and extinguish- since I've been hiding it from him," Itachi smirked, Naruto shuddered as usual. "They currently have the three tail imprisoned. Since I'm no longer within the organization, I'll be unable to shield them any further, I hope to convince them to entrust the demon to me, and leave Rain village."

klKLklKLkl

Klein regained consciousness some time later. He cursed lividly at his defeat, and again when he realized Itachi had taken his sword, and still more when the full weight of what happened began to sink. In outrage he destroyed the bulk of his small cabin.

Klein still had one last option; though he was loathe to use it. Farther in on the island was a cave; incased in ice was just the forbidden weapon he needed to have a second chance…

Inside the cave there was ice all around. Klein pressed on into the deepest caverns in it, where hidden inside, lay the one thing sure to be strong enough to beat them both. The ice was jagged and tore into him as he went, seeming to leap out at him in places. By the time he reached his goal, he was bloody and tattered. He stepped in to see what looked like a mirror as a centerpiece of the room. But instead of his reflection there was someone else already in there, standing in place. Looking closely he saw the eyes follow him as he crossed the room. Even though the rest of the face was frozen in a look of contempt, his eyes seemed to be smiling. All over the room were scrolls warning off people just like him, telling him to beware of the man sealed inside, for he was as powerful and cruel as any demon. Only after he heard of Shirei, before she had acquired the tiger-demon, did he understand who this man really was- what he was.

"Katon!" Klein went through various seals with his hands, but when he was through, fire coursed from all around his body and spiraled around the cavern. Glowing seals all around the ice appeared and vanished just as quickly within the fire, yet the ice itself was thoroughly unaffected…

At first Klein though the seal might have been too powerful for him. But at last the figure within the mirror of ice moved, stepping out of his mirror and onto solid ground.

"I'm grateful to you who release me-" and then he stopped- "Well not really," he smiled such that Klein managed to be chilled further than anything the caves temperatures had accomplished. "But I am feeling a bit generous for some reason, I may even give you to the count of ten."

Klein looked physically struck- "But- **I released you**! You should at least owe me a favor!"

He started to laugh, "Really now, and is that why you released me- to do you a service you are incapable of- and then what- you find people who are capable of sealing me back in," he turned and glared at Klein…

"Actually- I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but now that you mention it, yes" Klein admitted.

He laughed a little more pleasantly at that. Upon holding out his hand, vapor from Klein's breath pulled together with the rest of the remaining water vapor in the air. The ice on the cavern walls stretched out towards the man, and pulled itself around him, forming a hellish looking armor, and a wicked, curved blade.

"I like your honesty, but really now, I've given you far more than ample time to escape." As he said this he came up to Klein blade first and thrust his ice blade strait into Klein's heart. He pushed a little deeper until he felt the last gasp of life escaping from Klein's body.

"What is it with today's Shinobi, thinking they could use me and put me back in like some genie?"

zoZOzoZOzo

Zorn finally found what he was looking for; he'd been looking for her ever since her last escape. His wretched brother at least was no longer around to shield her from him, it was only a matter of time. '_Chasing rumors after all these years had better pay off__,'_ he thought privately. Zorn reached the massive doors to one of Oorachimaru's bases, only to find both doors torn off the hinges, and all signs of abandonment.

As he search other bases his sources told him to be Oorachimaru's he found them to be in similar states. When at last he found a body- Oorachimaru's body…

He scowled, and was about to leave when he saw the ring on Oorachimaru's finger, his rumors told him little of Akatsuki, but they told him enough…

Taking the ring he allowed himself a small smile and thought aloud, "Perhaps it wasn't a waste of time after all, an organization like this would suit me well for the time being, protect my assets and allow for more focus in finding my little pet project…"


	19. 19 Beneath the Rain

AN:

cardcaptor eternity: Well, I agree it does sound kind of cool- and it's not that I'm looking for something that literally means dusk- but it's just I ended up liking the name enough to give up, I mean I found a few cool ones too. I decided the gain from a better name wasn't worth the loss of readership from people who got their update to a different story name than they remember, and cause it works as is- as they say, if it ain't broke don't fix it… besides, again, personally, I'd want to do the research for myself- I'm just stubborn like that. heh, I almost ended up renaming it at Naruto Shiroi (white, but elements in the kanji refer to the brightest point of dawn, since I was looking at dawn as more a twilight hour rather than its brightest point…) either way, thanks for the thought, but I've grown attached to the name, and the popularity it's gained…

xXxKIxXx: originally yes, but honestly, by now I'd forgotten, heh, I have a tendency to use characters and names in from my original stories in my Fanfiction- in fact a lot of my original characters started as Fanfiction characters that I liked so much I took their subplot and fit it into my original timeline. Zorn's name bounces back and forth between Zorn and Zane, sometimes he's Zane, sometimes his brother is- I'd have to check back to my original notes to be certain, but I think it's originally Zane and Zack. In fact Shiev is originally Shirei, but since I have a different version of Shirei already in the story, I stole her sister's name for her, and dropped her. But the reason I take my original plots and fit them into Fanfiction is it lets me play with them as sort of a rough draft…

DarkRavie: I always like Itachi myself, but I've sort of really attached myself to this progression of him, Me:Itachi Smirk: - Naruto:Shudder:

Serenity Maxwell: That's more what I saw at first, but you never know, somewhere under that crutch may blossom a true flower of love… We'll see as I write it… Besides, no matter how it forms, any love can become true love- and that's not just my hopeless romantic speaking, it stems from a more than a few conversations with other people happy in their current relationships after several failed ones.

Cardcaptor Eternity (2nd) (Deitachi): . where did I use Kazuku instead of Kakuzu? I already addressed the Oorachimaru issue... Deidara is an actual mistake though... Edit: found the one Kazuku problem- must've been a typo, fixed it and the Deidara thing… Also- as I didn't finish scrolling down because I saw the extra line as the end of the review- I didn't catch that this was you again until after I sent a reply… o,0; sorry…

Naruto Dusk has crossed 20k hits!

Holy cow my author notes are long this chapter 0,o;

End AN

"So tell me again why we're taking a team of six into Rain and calling small?"

"Because we're a team until the Chuunin exams are over," Naruto pointed to himself, Sakura, and Matsuri, "Itachi knows the way, and both you and Gaara are fellow Jinchuuriki, who should see this."

"Until the Chuunin exams, so what happens after that," Sakura asks.

Naruto turns with a flinch. "Ah- I don't mean it like that, I will come back… I'm not Sasuke."

Sakura smiled, but weakly, "I know you will, but, we'll we ever be a team again, Sasuke- Sasuke may never come back to us, even if we bring him back to the village, I know now. And you, you're destined to become Hokage- eventually…" Sakura looked down, "Where does that leave everyone else…"

"Where does that leave you," Naruto smiled reassuringly, "Even if we never again work together after this, we'll always be Team Seven. Sasuke's forgotten that, but we'll remind him."

"Shh," Itachi motioned for everyone to follow him. "Our guide will meet us further in, but until then we'll have to be very quiet."

"Guide," Shirei asked in a hushed voice.

"They're not very trusting; it took ages for me to convince them I wasn't just going to turn them in when I learned everything I thought I could."

Shirei frowned, "Even less reassuring, they're not going to try and blindfold us are they?"

"Not anymore, once they knew I was able to retrace the entire path step by step, they stopped bothering."

"Oh, how did they know?"

"I led the way blindfolded," Itachi smirked as he turned to face Shirei. Who again frowned, but turned away towards the others…

lyLYlyLYly

'_So, he's bringing them,_' Lyle smiled as he spotted the group coming past the one way mirrored corridor towards the main entryway. He looked straight at Itachi, and must have stared for too long, because Itachi looked back and smiled with a nod. Lyle turned and ran off quickly to meet them at the site.

Lyle stood waiting as Itachi led the group into the waiting chamber-

"AH! It's you!" Naruto observed loudly.

Lyle posed somewhat dramatically with a scoff, "I thought it might be you. I was very surprised to see a Jinchuuriki in the Chuunin exams."

"I'm full of surprises," Naruto said in a jokingly dismissive tone while rubbing his nose.

"Full of something alright," Sakura said, intentionally ruining his moment and pushing past him.

Lyle turned towards Itachi, "Our leader wishes to save you time, we're not leaving our home, and we won't release the demon to you just yet. We've been working on something with it for quite some time, and the plans enter final stages in about two weeks."

"She realizes I'm not longer in a position to hide your activities."

Lyle nodded, "Come back after the exams, we'll be more receptive then."

"Promise me one thing then, in that time you'll keep your activities back, so no one else can trace you."

"We planned that the moment whisper of your absence reached us."

Itachi nodded, "Then I won't press the issue until my return."

As they left Shirei turned to Itachi, "That was a waste of a trip."

"Not entirely, we learned they have plans for the demon, most likely they will attempt to make a Jinchuuriki."

Gaara looked up, "And you don't wish to prevent this?"

"The only way of doing so would bring Akatsuki's attention to this place, and I really don't wish to do that. Besides, living right under the shadow of Akatsuki's leadership, they are unlikely to treat a Jinchuuriki in such a way as to cause a scene."

Gaara was only somewhat satisfied by that remark, but let it drop, he was beginning to suspect Itachi was perhaps more pig-headed than Naruto, only quieter.

Sakura looked from Gaara to Itachi and only began to relax when Matsuri came up to Gaara and wrapped her arm under his. Sakura then turned more of her attention to Itachi. "We're just gathering the Jinchuuriki as well now aren't we? What happens when we succeed, after we defeat Akatsuki."

"Then it's up to the Jinchuuriki, they can go back to their respective lives if they want. But as long as Jinchuuriki exist, there will be people trying to use them; seeing them only as a means to an end."

"Your own goals aren't any different, are they."

"No, I suppose not, aside from the fact I'm asking, not taking. But Akatsuki is an extreme. The Leader plans to create weapons of mass destruction using the powers of the demons. I don't know if this is through the demons themselves, or through Jinchuuriki."

Sakura stepped a little closer, trying to see his face as he answered her questions, "Why do you always call Akatsuki's leader 'The Leader', don't you know his name?"

"His real one, no, even Kohan calls him by his self-invented name, Pain. He thinks of himself as evolved behind his humanity into a state of godhood. So you might imagine why I refuse to call him by the name of an invented deity."

Sakura looked down until they reached the end of the tunnel they'd been traveling, then Itachi spoke again, "We should hurry, if we want to make it back to the exams in time…"

AN:

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I want to start the battles fresh, so don't worry, more action to come in the next chapter…


	20. 20 Troublesome Tournament

AN

Fangirl squad members DarkRavie and Serenity Maxwell: thanks for your support as always, and Maxwell, yeah, sometimes the short chappies are the most interesting- sometimes…. Then you've got the long epic battles like the raid on Akatsuki that I had to shorten if I was ever going to finish, and the upcoming battles here in the chuunin exam.

To all!: Sorry about the long delay betwixt and between- I expected to write a lot over vacation- but aside from a serious case of writer's block- I also fell sick during break- :Insert glare at my mother from whom I caught whatever uber flu strain or equiv this is: almost feels like bronchitis again- kind of like when I had that and strep throat simultaneously… but whatever… hopefully I should finish both recovering and the chappie…

During the fights I'll be changing where the story is told from frequently, so I'll only be announcing specific view points between battles.

End AN

Three years minus some change ago, everyone and their uncle had come to see the last of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga prodigy. Everyone expected they tournament would peak when those two fought- only to witness the village prankster beat the prodigy- while nobody actually saw the conclusion of the Uchiha's only battle. By now Naruto had made a name for himself, and if possible, it seemed the stadium was even more crowded…

Sakura noticed Naruto looking around at the crowd, "Yeah, it hasn't been near this big since then; Neiji alone drew a fair crowd in the exam that followed, but since then… I don't know if the crowd is bigger or the same, but I am sure most of it's here for you."

It was then Lyle's team arrived as well, coming to join team 7 in the center of the stadium before the fights.

"Ya know, it's sad, the point of this month preparation time was to be able to spy on and learn about your opponents," Nora commented, "and they only thing I learned for certain is you're a Jinchuuriki, and all any of you learned about us is our team's true loyalties in Rain."

"I learned a bit more than that when we fought briefly in the forest," Naruto smirks, putting his arms behind his head as the announcer calls out the first match, everyone but the announcer/referee, Nora and Naruto left the ring.

Nora took an aggressive stance, "You saw us fight conservatively." She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked slightly like brass knuckles, except they were a rough stone material. She struck one of them against the shoulder of her vest, causing a spark, that spark exploded into a raging flame that she worked between two hands with her chakara.

"Gee, I wonder what elemental affinity her chakara has," Naruto mused sarcastically.

Reaching to her side she grabbed her spiked chain, and some chemical on the chain caught with the flames and the entire chain erupted in flames. '_Okay, fire bad, because my wind only makes it stronger, let's see- __step one- don't__ get burned._ _Step two, don't drag this out._'

As an opening test Naruto threw a few Kunai towards Nora, she swung her chain and knocked them effortlessly aside. Nora took that as her cue to test her own waters, she threw her chain towards Naruto, and the flames continued on in a straight path beyond the chain As Naruto moved to dodge, the flames followed, turning with him. Reacting with this in mind, he put a great deal of chakara into his fist and puched the ground, shooting a wall of earth and digging a decent crater into the ground. Naruto then did several jutsus in succession so after Nora's flame attack blew past the thing wall of dirt, Nora didn't see Naruto behind it. Nora looked in all directions, including down as she jumped to one side. She kept peering from one direction for the next looking for any signs of where Naruto had hidden himself. Finally she frowned, "Alright fine- you wanna play hide and seek, I'll play scorched earth."

Holding her chain in one hand, she called a small piece of fire into a sphere, making one handed Jutsus with the other, the sphere of flame burst out and spiraled itself around Nora, forming a spherical barrier of fire. The rising from the sphere of flame erupted a dragon-like shape. The chakara made dragon-shape breathed down fire all over the stadium, scorching the grounds, destroying the trees and all other hiding spots-

Suddenly she stopped- a Kunai wrapped in a pocket of air shot through her barrier- having pushed the flames aside, it struck the hand she had been forming seals with, and as she stopped the dragon stopped, and the fire spinning around her died out, leaving only the smoldering trees and a dwindling flame on her chain, which she had dropped to grab where the kunai had struck. She looked around quickly and saw what had happened. She saw Naruto standing on a pillar of his clones, one standing on the shoulders of the next, the bottom few were badly scorched. He release his jutsu and all the clones vanished, letting Naruto fall through a plume of smoke. She moved quickly while Naruto dropped, diving for her chain on the ground- but as she did Naruto managed a diving tackle and got one of his arms around her, she pinned her chin to her neck to keep him from getting her in a head lock. She pulled one of her elbows and slammed it fiercely into Naruto's side. Naruto choked out a gurgle, but rather than loosen his grasp, he used the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and proceeded to return the favor with interest. After several minutes of rolling, pounding and punching, Naruto maneuvered her far away from her chain. As he finally pushed off he tore of her vest, thus taking the bulk of her weapons away, as well as the surface to strike her flint knuckles against to spark fire.

She quickly went for a pouch at her leg and grabbed a handful of Shuriken, and tossing down her flint knuckles, "Okay, next time I'll make the flint knuckles of two different types, so I can strike one against the other- never mind the risks." She took a defensive stance this time.

"Just so you know, next time you move towards me, I'm ending this."

"If you were anybody else I'd tell you where to shove it, instead I'm curious." She reached back and prepared to throw her last fistful of shuriken. She threw them and charged in the same motion. As soon as she did, Naruto moved as well, summoning a half dozen clones, he kicked her into the air from all sides, throwing one of his clones to follow and kick downwards just as they reached peak height, allowing the mix of gravity and the force of his kick to thrust her down that much faster- into the waiting fists of the remaining Narutos.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki- NARUTO RENDAN!" He emphasized each stage of the move speaking as he struck.

kaKAkaKAka

Kankuro smirks as he remembers Naruto having used that move before; he looks over at Gaara as the other leaders begin to discuss the results. He finds it amusing that Gaara gets to have some say in Naruto's chances at Chuunin, of course they all know Naruto's been ready for some time, and really most of the leaders are only discussing it as a matter of politics. Nora however showed interesting skills and a valid method of applying them. On the down side, the only studying of opponents any of the contestants managed was during the second task.

As normal policy they address the main points while they're still fresh in mind, then make final decisions at the end of the tournament. Just as they finished up, Lyle and Matsuri came onto the stage. Soon after the fight began, Kankuro's attention immediately flew to Gaara. A small bit of dirt from his sand armor came free from his chest and began spinning circles around where it had come free. A number of the leaders jumped to their feet, their guards also jumping in response. Kankuro quickly raised up both hands to calm everyone, "Gaara, are you alright?"

As if nothing had happened Gaara looks at the dirt spinning circles, "Just fine Kankuro," With a moments effort the dirt returned to place and everyone looked back to the fight, albeit feeling a little more tense.

Tsunade looked a little closer as Matsuri parried and took a heavy blow to her arms from Lyle's Tonfas to move in close and ram one of her elbows into Lyle's head. Tsunade turned in time to see more dirt fly from Gaara's arms with a slight tensing of his body. It began circling the same way as had been on his chest. Everyone in the room tensed, but nobody said anything this time….

_**CRACK**_

Lyle struck a bashing blow to her side-

More sand flew from Gaara's side-

Matsuri dropped down and kicked Lyle's legs out from beneath him. Lyle flipped back onto his hands as soon as Matsuri made contact, he pulled both legs in and kicked out striking Matsuri in the chest sending her flying back and striking her back on the ground-

The entire room jumped again as dirt flew from Gaara's upper body, both chest and back-

"Gaara are you sur-" Kankuro stopped short as Gaara glared as him. Everyone nervously sat down.

Tsunade smirked knowingly as she sat down as well, wiping an imaginary itch on her nose to hide her expression.

Lyle took a step back in curiosity, he was noticing a pattern, she kept her hands lower at her body, so she could protect more of his attacks to her center of mass, but that left her vulnerable every time he went higher. He'd managed to batter her arms pretty badly, she was parrying most of his blows and diving in to strike back, which works great in a short term plan. But in the long term that meant his damage to her was more concentrated on her arms, while his damage was less layered and more spread. Every time she pulled out a weapon, it was with standard moves, easy to predicted, she had a lot of variety, but not much in specifics, the only time he'd had trouble was when she pulled out her jouhyou, she'd taken one of his tonfa from him, but he came in with the other one too quick for her to use the thing a second time.

Tonfa in one hand, bare fisted in the other, Lyle planned to test the pattern she seemed to be obeying, something seemed fishy about it, too obvious, but his gut was telling him to go with it, logic said it was too obvious, a trap, but instinct said she would stick to her pattern-

Lyle rushed forward, aiming his fist for her abdomen, and his tonfa swinging for her head. She tried to pull herself back, but still, pushed aside his fist, and his tonfa rapped brutally against her skull-

_**FOOMPH!**_

Everyone in the room thought for half a second that was the sound of Lyle's tonfa, before they could realize it was too close, they saw the table moving. The sand armor all over Gaara's body had flown off and blasted into the table, both sides shooting up as the table split at the point in front of where Gaara was sitting, the two halfs slapped against each other, and the longer half snapped over and flew off and into the wall. Kankuro jumped back, and every other leader, even Tsunade jumped back from their seats as well. Every guard in the room reached for some sort of weapon.

"Wait!" Tsunade called out before anyone did anything more rash.

Gaara looked around at the damage- "Well, after I apologize for my loss of control I know the first piece of information anyone is going to mention is about her defeat, how she blocked what seemed clearly to be the wrong attack." Gaara calmed himself and instead of reforming the sand armor for the moment, more to calm everyone else in the room, he formed it into his gourd in the corner of the room, walking over to re-cork it after he put the dirt inside. Then he turned back to the other leaders to finish his thought, "I have some information that may alter your opinion of the event…"

"She's pregnant," Tsunade finished for him. Gaara looked slightly shocked as he looked over at Tsunade and nodded with the shock still on his face. "You're the father," she added as she sat back down in her seat by the rubble that had been a table, Gaara only nodded again.

There was a good two minutes or more of silence, from a mixture of shock, and awe both at the information, and at the show of power Gaara had put on wholly unintentionally.

After Tsunade felt the information had sunk into the room more clearly, she reached into a hidden compartment of her chair and pulled out a bottle of sake, "Congratulations."

It seemed to be Gaara's turn again to be shocked. Tsunade smirked as she stood up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a number of glasses, she poured for each person in the room and handed them out, when she got to Gaara last she held out the drink to his hand and spoke, "You're a grown Shinobi Gaara, and a leader of your own country, we're not going to yell and call you irresponsible, because you obviously are quite responsible, looking at what you've down with Sand Village since becoming KazeKage. But forgive me if I feel a child's imminent arrive is cause to celebrate."

Gaara finally took the glass, Tsunade lifted hers in the air in toast, "To the next generation."

Everyone raised their glasses with her in toast. After everyone had taken their sip, Kankuro seemed to find his voice again, walking up behind Gaara, "So, you're going to be a father, whoo-boo, I wonder who's going to be the poor fool to tell Temari she's going to be an aunt."

"Go on, we can take a hold until the next round if you want to check on Matsuri," one of the other leaders suggested.

Gaara turned quickly to face that leader, then bowed and thanks, grabbing his gourd as he dashed out the door…

"Besides," one of the other leader's added, "We're going to need a new table…

teTEteTEte

Temari was standing over Matsuri as the medics were taking her from the field. Shikamaru came over and set a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. After he felt her relax a little, "I have to wonder though, why she took the blow to her head?"

As Temari tried to think of an answer they both saw Gaara running down the stairs, Kankuro a little more calmly following…

"I think I know why Gaara's here, but why are you here Kankuro, shouldn't you both be back with the other leader's discussing the results?"

Kankuro couldn't suppress a smirk, "Oh I don't think you know why we're here Temari."

Temari glared at Kankuro, Gaara reached for Matsuri's hand and squeezed it briefly before the medic's took her into the other room-

"Oh- well then smart guy, fill me in why don't you."

Shikamaru quickly let go of Temari's shoulder as he felt her tense up.

Kankuro started chuckling, "Because Matsuri's about to make you an aunt."

"WHAT!" Temari reacted faster than Kankuro expected, whipping out her fan and move to strike- "What did you do Kankuro!"

"HEY WAIT! What the hell makes you assume it's me!"

Temari stopped mid swing- "You mean?"

She lowered her fan and looked over at Gaara as he stared through the window in the door while the medic-nin's worked on Matsuri's arm and checked her head for any serious damage.

She opened her fan back up and swung at Kankuro anyway- "Next time be more CLEAR!"

Kankuro smacked into the wall, several shinobi immediately came in to see what had caused the disturbance so close to the medical ward-

inINinINin

Ino peered around the corner to see what the loud smacking sound against the wall had been. She caught a glimpse of Kankuro sliding down the wall only half aware of his senses. Gaara staring into the medical ward, and Shikarmaru reach back for Temari's shoulder, "Temari he wasn't trying to mislead you, he was only trying to rib at you that you were going to have a little nephew- or niece," he added the last part after a moment of thought.

Temari frowned, but after a moment relaxed again, and reached for Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Ino pulled back into the other room in shock- "Th-tha-that-" she felt a rage building inside- only she wasn't sure who she was mad at… In fact she wasn't even sure why she was mad… She'd never considered Shikamaru anything but a pain in her side- but thinking about it, the anger she felt was clearly jealousy-

"Oh god no- I can't be- that's just so… troublesome…"


	21. 21 Troublesome Tournamnet 2

AN

I have a new blog on Blogspot, at GemKnight(dot)blogspot(dot)com

DarkRavie: thx as usual- sorry it took so long… vacations seems to be murder on my muse… must be hard for her to keep up with my location swapping xD

IsabelCortez: Well, I like going through almost the full spectrum in Temari- I've just begun… mind you it's mostly a distraction from the tournament- since the whole tourney isn't such a big thing aside from how it relates the subplot going on in rain country. As for poor Ino, she and Temari have something in common, Shika has grown on them, and they're both just deciding where he fits in in their worlds. Sad and funny is I just found a slideshow AMV to sk8ter boi that deals with the Ino-Shika-Temari relationship almost exactly as how I see it, xD

Kind of sad- I go more than three weeks and only get a page written- and in one night I finished a chapter and am most of the way through the next- having written 7 pages or so in one night, plus two entries in my blog...

GAH! Creaping ever closer to 25k hits… less than 300 to go…

End AN

Gaara stepped back into the room with the other leaders of countries; the table had been replaced, this time with a solid stone table with a number of posts to support its weight. Gaara _almost_ smirked when he realized why. Gaara had put the sand armor back on once he'd been informed Matsuri was fine. It was time for the second round to begin.

naNAnaNAna

_'One down, now let's see what this next one has to cut loose with._'

Celene came across the field where Naruto a ref to announce the fight waits. "Well, that was a bit of a wait, all rested up I take it?"

"Well, it wasn't my idea, if that's what you think?"

"More likely Lyle's if either of you, but no, I don't think it was you, you're too confident for that."

"I don't see that having an abundance of confidence has ever been that much of a disadvantage for me, how's it working for you?" Naruto tilted his head as if really expecting a response, but turned instead in time to listen as he announced the start of the battle.

Jumping back, the first thing Celene did was reach into her bag and pick up what looks a little bit like needles, only much thicker than the normal needles used by medic-nin, and with what looked like seals etched into them, she held four in one hand, and with her other hand made seals for a wind technique, the threw the needles into the ground and continued making seals, now with both hands.

Once Celene stopped making seals, the earth gave a little tremble, then from the holes where her seeking needle had gone into the ground- erupted four geysers of water.

"Great- first fire now water," Naruto grumbled as he jumped back.

"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu!" Celene touched the water and from each rising fountain stepped a water clone. Each reached into their bags and pulled out more normal seeming needles.

Naruto smirked and shot over the clones strait for the original, keeping a deal of chakara in his feet, he pushes off the water, running over it without sinking into it. He takes a kunai and uses it to parry a fistful of needles, and blows by, knocking Celene into her own water and causing her to dismiss the water clones. Celene grabs Naruto and rolls them both into the water…

teTEteTEte

Temari sighs in boredom as she walks to somewhere where she can actually see the fight. She looked out from one of the stadium seating exits-

"Hey- Temari," Ino called over from a nearby seat, she got to her feet and headed over, lowering her voice as she got closer, "I was hoping to have a little private chat with you."

Temari looked right at Ino, but it was a moment later when she suddenly recognized her, she made sure not to show it though. "Sure I suppose, lead the way…"

When the two were out of obvious hearing range Ino turned back towards Temari, "Look ah, this isn't easy to ask, but I was just kinda wondering something. I realize it's kind of personal too, but," Ino took a breath to figure out how to phrase her question, "What are you feelings towards Shikamaru?"

Temari took a step back- "I-"

Temari turned around to conceal a subtle blush to her face, after half a moment she turned back with her face back to normal, "What do you mean?"

Ino blushed back this time, only raising a hand defensively to cover her face, "That- I mean, well, he kind of grows onto you, you know- and- when I saw you take his hand- I kinda realized how I really feel about him…" Barely finishing her sentence she reached the point of being unable to say any more for a while, overcome by her blushing.

Temari's vindictive side took this moment to resurface as she allowed a smirk to cross her face, "You mean you got jealous."

Ino's eyes went wide, and in an indignant tone she responded, "WELL!"

"You are," she pressed back, "You always figured you could take your time to decide how you felt about him because he always comes off as a worthless lazy bum. But we both know that Lazy is the only part of that that's true, and even then, he knows what needs to be done and does it. He's actually the complete opposite, a brilliant tactician- AND strategist, and believe me there is a difference… But you had him in this nice comfortable place where he was available to you and you were in no hurry to change that-"

"Wait a minute!"

"No, it's true, you were comfortable with him, and now you're not so comfortable because he may not be in your reach after all. I'm right and you know it, you got jealous- admittedly for almost no reason-"

"Aha!"

"**Almost**," she stressed, "you're worried he might be taking an interest in me, and you won't have him anymore. Well, to be frank I haven't decided yet either- if that relieves you any- or rather- hadn't decided yet, actually I think I'm rather certain now, becoming an aunt and all very soon, makes me think Shikamaru might just the right guy, a bit of a chauvinist, but that just gives him a little more attitude to bark from, since he means well enough by it."

"I-" Ino tried to find the words again, but suddenly she found herself getting angry again. "You-…"

"Yes?"

And as the only thing possible to make the situation worse, Shikamaru ended up picking that moment to poke his head around the corner, "Hey ah-" he started to talk to Temari, but stopped when he say Ino. "That is- I thought you- ah- might like to know, Matsuri's awake now."

Temari smirked, "Well, Garra will be glad to know that- though it's probably not the time to tell him."

"Yeah, I suppose not, ah so what were you two just-" Shikamaru stopped, and realized he didn't actually want to know the answer to that question, either it was none of his business, or it was about him, and neither were things he wanted to hear… "Nevermind."

"Say," Temari stepped a little closer, raising several red flags, "We're not really needed for anything else right now, what say we go to that _other_ restaurant you were telling me about," she quickly took hold of one of his arms.

Ino fumed, but for less than a second before she moved over too, "Food sound great to me," she firmly took Shikamaru's other arm.

"But- wait- what if- there could be… they could need us…" Shikamaru's protests fell on deaf ears as the two women manhandled him out of the stadium…

shSHshSHsh

Shirei looked out at the crowd from the stands. She was amused that only one person in the tournament was even close to chuunin level, all the others were well beyond it in scope of power. After the Matsuri and Lyle fight she began to suspect why Sakura had been amused when Naruto had said that Gaara and Matsuri may have been more than student and teacher. Added to the rumors already flying around that Gaara had rushed out of the room he and the other leaders we watching from soon after Matsuri's battle. A lot of people were confused, some wanted to think that maybe he was a soft leader, but a lot of people in the stands had been here when Naruto was last here, and had stories of what a vicious monster Gaara was- well- certainly more to look into. He definitely didn't fit the monster peg when Matsuri was curled into his lap in Klien's cabin…

Shirei turned her attention back to the fight at hand. Celene had pretty much flooded the whole fighting zone. Naruto was quickly moving from one place to the next. Not surprising since he said he'd faced Haku and Zabuza before, he was doubtlessly aware of the water prison technique. There were no longer any tree's to seek reprieve from, because of the fight with Nora where she's scorched the whole field. Celene hadn't really bothered with water clones since Naruto ignored them and went straight for her every time- that could be dangerous if she changed tactics again and starts using them more discreetly such that Naruto can't tell which one is her. Naruto's obscene abundance of chakara was giving him a large advantage though, because both of them were using chakara exhaustive moves.

Naruto stopped for a moment, letting himself sink into the water. Celene quickly moved in on what looked like an opportunity. She sealed Naruto into a water prison. However when she started making a couple water clones to finish the match she paused when she saw the huge smirk on Naruto's face-

Everyone was shocked when Naruto did the seal for his Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and the sphere holding him simply exploded open with thousands of clones ripping out, almost as soon as he was out he dismissed the majority of them but still had more than a dozen clones that leapt out from where the sphere had been and lunged onto Celene from the short distance between them.

Shirei chuckled for a moment, "Only someone with that much Chakara could pull a stupid stunt like that and get away with it," she mused. Celene was quickly overwhelmed and subdued by Naruto's new tactic. She took down a couple of the clones before she went down, but she didn't find the orginal before she'd gotten herself firmly pinned in place, with several other Naruto's standing by to finish her, in reality waiting for either her or the referee to tell him he'd won.


	22. 22 Girls are Troublesome

AN

Dragonrider666: Figures you post that review just as I get the next chapter in xD. _HAHA_! Well, with luck my muse will stay with me a bit longer and more will be soon.

DarkRavie: yeah he beat both the girls, now he gets to face whoever wins in Lyle vs. Sakura…

_**WOOT!**__** Crossed 25K hits!!**_

End AN

Lyle and Sakura faced against each other on the field. Water was still all over in the field, but by now it was starting to pool into dips in the field, as well as some of it being soaked back into the ground, making it muddy and slick.

"So, why haven't you unleashed any of these wondrous elemental attacks like your teammates?"

"Well for one because my element isn't one of the five, and for two, coming in I picked up on something odd about Matsuri's behavior. So I held back, because she seemed to be too." Lyle took a step back, alert, but calm, if she wanted to talk through the first few minutes, so be it. "So, I hear Gaara threw a bit of a tiff at what I did, looking back at her pattern of defending her lower abdomen more than the rest of her combine, and adding that, well, if I'd have known she was pregnant I'd have been more gentle and ended it faster, mostly to avoid any potential maternal wrath."

Sakura smirked, "She'd have probably beaten you if you did that."

"Maybe," Lyle took an aggressive stance as Sakura seemed to be satisfied in his answers. Lyle flipped over his tonfas holding them with the longer side hanging down over his elbow. Sakura came fast with a bulldozer fist which Lyle blocked with both Tonfas, "but I doubt it."

Sakura felt the pull on her chakara as she came in contact with Lyle and his tonfas. He pulled one arm back and flicked his wrist to swing with the tonfa straight at her skull. Sakura jumped back and avoided the attack, swinging one of her legs to kick with similar force to her punch. Lyle gave only a slight grunt as the force of her blow was buffered by a small burst of chakara from his side. Sakura pushed off with her other foot while trying not to look shocked.

'_He can control the chakara from all of his points!_'Sakura realized in shock. '_I thought that took being able to see them_?' She scolded herself as soon as she thought that to herself, dodging another swing from one of Lyle's tonfas. '_Well then I guess studying the paths will have been worthwhile_.'

Lyle slowed down for a moment when he realized Sakura was smirking. Either she was crazy or she had a plan- neither were good signs…

Lyle watched Sakura's eyes as she seemed to trace lines along his body. Reaching into her bag she pulled out eight needles, four in each hand. She threw them and Lyle batted them away with his tonfas- in time to only see the other four needles hiding behind the first eight as they landed in his side.

Lyle chocked as he immediately felt the result, she'd clipped off one of his chakara openings. Not even bothering to pull the needles from his body he shifted back to the aggressor coming in a twirl and blur of tonfas, in almost every direction, and yet she seemed to match his speed, however narrowly. One Lyle had Sakura's attention wholly and completely on his tonfas, and guessing his next strike, he stuck, he swung at her back and watched her duck her head forward- into his oncoming knee. He immediately tapped into her chakara, but before she could recover he followed by striking her head with his other tonfa, letting her drop after that, which she did.

He took a step back and finally pulled the needles from his side with a wince, "Well that's gonna take a couple hours to heal- finesse damage." Lyle sighed and waited as the medic-nins carried off Sakura…

tsTStsTSts

"You taught her chakara points," one of the leader stated in shock.

"I just gave her the material, she learned it herself," Tsunade said smugly. "Actually I'm surprised she was able to apply them in combat so quickly, without actually seeing them, even when you know where they are, they're hard to find."

"Jeaz, if he hadn't immediately realize what she was doing, she could stopped him good."

"I doubt it, she got a couple of his points on the side because he seemed to be using them, but to apply that to say, hands- or feet, it would take a lot more than a few shadow needles, it's be easier for her to get in close and hit his wrists with the needles, that way even if she didn't numb anything, it'd be painful for him to use his hands…"

shSHshSHsh

Shikamaru sighed as they got a corner booth- with him stuck in the corner. '_I wonder if this is how __Sasuke__ used to __feel?_'

"I feel we should clarify, at the moment we're not forcing anything- other than dinner. Right now we're just in the middle of a- well, as friendly as these things ever are, kind of competition."

"I think I'm all sighed out right now, this is just too troublesome." Shikamaru had time to plan his words, because it was then that the server came to take orders, he ordered cheaply, he wasn't actually hungry at the moment, and the situation was doing nothing to help. "You realize this wasn't my idea, so I'm not buying," he eyed them both, gauging reactions. They both just smiled, and proceeded to order the most expensive things on the menu… "Troublesome," he muttered.

A few moments after the server left Shikamaru started to speak again, "I'd like you both to know, there's little to no point in this. Ino I've known how you felt about me for longer than you have I imagine, and I'm sure if things had gone differently eventually you would have came to me anyway, and like my father, I would have succumb. I do feel for you, I really do. I'd always hoped you'd calm down a little and be less troublesome, and I would have came to you in time." Shikamaru stopped so he wouldn't have to use the dreaded word 'but'. "Temari, you're trouble on legs, and everything I prayed to never meet in a woman, a deadly combination."

Shikamaru stopped and looked from Temari to Ino. No matter how he put this, he wasn't getting away without one or both of these girls coming out hurt. '_Love is so troublesome.__ But we as humans fall in it all the time, logic cannot dissuade a heart over head _'

Shikamaru took too long to figure out what to say next, and both girls were looking about ready to say something-

"Wait… Both of you, just wait. Please, I don't want to hurt either of you, but you have to realize there's no way of that not happening." He turned to Ino first, "I'm sorry Ino, I love you both -" he stopped himself less than a second from saying 'but', and gulped, "But- you didn't act fast enough, and I fell in love- without realizing it- with Temari."

Ino stared in disbelief just as the food came out. Temari looked cautiously over at Ino, she would gloat- but even she wasn't that mean. She knew it could have just as easily gone the other way. All three of them looked down at the food in front of them with a little disgust…

One of the servers came over, "Is something wrong with the food?"

"No," Shikamaru said with a sigh- "but I think all of us have lost our appetite- the food looks great, but none of us are as hungry as we were when we came in…"

The server looked at Ino who was doing her best just to not look devastated, Temari was carefully neutral, and Shikamaru looked sad but resolved…

"I'll bring you the ah- check, some to-go boxes- and I'll see if I can get you a discount coupon for when you all feel like coming back," the quick thinking Server rushed off to find a manager to get the coupons…

lyLYlyLYly

Lyle barely had time to leave the stage when Naruto came bounding out…

"Well, you certainly don't look like you went a round with both my teammates," Lyle mused.

"Thanks, wish I could say the same," Naruto joked back.

"Sorry, unlike the last time you saw me and mine team fight, we didn't have the grace of five days to heal up…"


	23. 23 Tournaments Suck

AN

DarkRavie: I dunno, it's not that either fits him better than the other, they both complement him perfectly in one way or another- Ino is the perfect motivational tool as a best friend moved up in status to more- while Temari is another perfect motivational tool in that she threatens his status as the 'guy' in the relationship. In both cases they are perfect foils to his laziness. The timing of it was just off- Shika was coming into feelings for Temari- they hadn't fully blossomed, but because of the frequently close proximity danger- his feelings for her developed faster than his long budded feelings towards Ino. Either way you really have to feel a little sorry for Shika- and even more for Ino. I mean- nobody decent ever WANTS to turn down someone who loves you… But sometimes you have too. And Ino, shot down just as she realized exactly how she felt…

Serenity Maxwell: yeah, Ino got the rough end of that deal. First Sasuke, then Shika… and yeah, nothing for almost a month- then suddenly three chapters- SPLAT…

InARealPickle: xD Oh I so like your response. But actually I thought I was doing at least somewhat well on Reviews- oh well- I am hoping to hit more than 100 reviews before chapter 30- we'll see if that works . ;. As for plodding fics- I tend to run into more of the opposite- really short fics that would be totally awesome is they're just put some more effort in and write an actual story- not a summery. Telling whole chapters worth of story in three paragraphs- it's depressing… But anyway, I'm an English major- so I may not be perfect and still make mistakes- but I try not to have the obvious eye gouging ones. It's only over IM that I tend to ignore proper English- and still hypocritically complain about AIMspeak (or whichever term you use for eye bleeding non-words that far surpass me in high school, when English was my worst subject). As for the emos- bah! If they're suicidal- they're stupid- I don't mind goth or emo, but I think anyone who would truly commit suicide is an absolute moron.

Damn, from under 25k to over 26k in one night- woot!

End AN

Lyle had only barely slapped a bandage over the needle damage Sakua had managed. He stepped out from the arena in time to see Naruto bound past him, jumping into the field. Lyle sighed and put both arms behind his head as he turned around and followed Naruto onto the stage. After commenting on each other condition Naruto smiled, "I see Sakura used the needles- I always thought she preferred the giant tomahawks…"

Lyle smirked, "Scythe does matter, but she needed the precision of the needles for what she was doing in our fight."

"Yeah, I saw, I bet that hurt."

Lyle spun his tonfas with a flick of his wrist, a way of showing he was ready. Naruto took to a relaxed pose. Lyle saw Naruto's confidence and smiled back, standing straight he tossed his tonfa's down, then reach for a zipper at each wrist and opened his jacket's sleeves, leaving his jacket as a vest. There were a few light bruises left from his fight with Sakura, but they were negligible, obviously not very deep if they were already at the surface.

'_Well if that's all Sakura's punches amounted to, obviously brute force isn't the way to go,_' Naruto quickly realized, '_and by tossing his weapons he must be saying he's better without them, the __tonfas__, the sleeves, must be buffers for him to control his strength__, well, I may have to lose control a bit too then_.'

Naruto smirked and took a more aggressive stance. Naruto moved to summon some clones to feel out Lyle's style, but before he even finished the seals Lyle moved, with a speed that could only come with a massive burst of chakara. Naruto immediately flew onto the defensive. Naruto felt as Sakura did with each touch Lyle drew away some of his chakara.

Naruto spun around and slammed his foot into Lyle's back- but felt the blow buffered. Naruto pushed off and tried another jutsu- Lyle turned around just as fast, not giving him time to do any of his techniques. Lyle kicked Naruto in the head and moved with another extreme chakara burst, coming behind Naruto he grabbed both Naruto's arms and held them against his body, even wrapping his legs around Naruto's, he topped Naruto over face down and kept his hold. Naruto felt Lyle's pull on his chakara much more strongly now. Lyle switched his entire attention to pulled Naruto's power while he had him pinned. As Naruto fought the urge to scream out, Lyle's eyes glowed with Naruto's chakara, his whole body displaying massive surges of chakara manifesting around them.

Naruto finally yelled out as he lost control and his chakara turned red. Even Lyle yelled out as Kyuubi's chakara started tearing at him uncontrolled. Lyle kept pulled at Naruto's chakara, even as the Kyuubi's chakara threatened to tear him from the inside, until he couldn't take anymore and pushed Naruto violently away from him while screaming in pain.

Lyle's breathing was short, but so was Naruto's.

'_I couldn't take in __enough to finish him, but he's in control again, so I must have taken the edge off- and I __**MUST**__ have drained away all his own __Chakara__- so why is he __**still standing**_'

Naruto clutched at his chest, he could still feel the Kyuubi boiling inside him, but it seemed distant, almost an ocean away and the usual whiskers on his face were only faintly still there…

Naruto barely had the strength to straighten up as he looked over at Lyle. He could see, but his eyes felt glazed over- and he just felt _**so weak**_. Naruto fell to one knee, splashing water as he did. Touching the water he suddenly felt a little comforted. He put one hand in the water and closed a fist.

Lyle took a step and drew Naruto's attention again. Naruto looked over as Lyle took an unsteady step towards him-

"I'll give you this, when you do finnaly cut loose, there's no question," Naruto chuckled until he coughed. Lyle smirked back, but he wasn't in any better shape- the Kyuubi's chakara had torn up his body inside and out.

Naruto pulled himself back to his feet, one foot still in the water. He looked down at his reflection beneath him-

The world seemed to spin- he immediately recognized the mindscape, he'd been here before, this was where the Kyuubi was sealed in him. The Kyuubi was lying down, looking as worn out as him. The Kyuubi was curled into the corner of its cage, doing its best not to look beaten, and just barely fighting the urge to whimper.

Naruto walked over to the bars where the seal was. As he touched the bars he heard the sound of a drop hitting a pond, instantly the bars dissolved into water and spun around him-

Naruto straightened up, rising to his full height. He started doing seals with his hands; the water around him lifted up and shot out as a wave at Lyle. Lyle braces himself and rode out the attack, to see it followed through with Naruto sweeping into a sideswiping kick at his side, the same side Sakura had left vulnerable…

Lyle made a long and drawn out sound of discomfort before he fell to his knees, clutched his side, and fell over, out cold.

Shirei looked down from the stands at Naruto with a strengthened curiosity. "Water suppresses fire, for it, it itself is suppressed," she chuckled as she headed down to the exit...

gaGAgaGAga

Everyone in the room was shocked- not by who won, no matter who won it would not have surprised them. But because Lyle had sucked away huge portions of Kyuubi's chakara- and survived, and then to top it off- with none of his normal chakara- or even the Kyuubi's chakara, Naruto managed to summon even more strength from somewhere to blow Lyle away and finish him off.

Tsunade looked away first, contemplatively. Gaara followed suit, but was nearly dumbfounded.

teTEteTEte

Temari had been silent for quite some time, debating exactly when it would be appropriate to say something again, "That was- good, that you made sure she made it home safe, didn't do anything rash…"

"She's my friend and my teammate- really more, it was- I had to do that, it was my fault she was like that-"

Temari stepped in front of Shikamaru and stopped him, "Whatever you may think, it's not your fault. And many lesser men wouldn't have been so nice- most that I've met."

Temari took Shikamaru's chin in one hand and placed her forehead against his. She didn't kiss him, it would have spoiled the sentiment. But she felt she needed to be physically close to him in that moment. She placed her other arm around him, then slid the one from his chin, over his shoulder. Lastly she took a step back and slid her arms back and took him by both hands.


	24. 24 Triumphant

AN

InARealPickle: (chap 4 review): oh you're good- picked up right away that it was Itachi reporting to Naruto and not the other way around, hehe. I wouldn't peg too many people to suspect that without a couple more hints. (cp5) Well, I did my best to foreshadow so it could be figured out- the Naruto as Minato thing… I wanted it to be something you MIGHT figure out if you're good- but more importantly- something that when you read it a second time you get to go- "oh HEY- now that makes sense." (chap6) Yay! Was afraid I'd lost you for a bit- though I'm worried again? I mean, in one night you reply to the first five chapters- a while later you do the six one after I make sure you didn't drop of the face of the earth- err… nuts- prolly won't hit the 100 reviews mark by chap 30 at this rate… definitely not by chap 25… ;.; Sniffle…

DarkRavie: I dunno about 'if she didn't get who she really wanted' so much, I mean, yeah, there was that obsession with sasuke thing- but at the pre-teen age who doesn't have a little obsession, I still feel in time she'd have realized Shika was who she really wanted- but anyway, thank you for reviewing my story- as InARealPickle has made clear to me- I don't have near enough reviews to draw the more strict readers…

Serenity Maxwell: no kyuubi didn't fuse with Naruto, I guess it wasn't all that clear- not that I thought it would be obvious or anything, but I did hope some people would pick up exactly what happened- but dun worry, it'll get explained in time, because Shirei has defiantly figured it out if none of the others who might have any ideas as to what happened don't manage to figure it out specifically.

Dragonrider666: . that'll be a while- this story is only now entering high gear where the plot can kick it up a notch and hit the NOX… Well, I say that then enter yet another detour- but oh well..

IsabelCortez: . err- probably… but yeah, it's nice when your muse is in hyperdrive… wish it happened more often…

Xelena: Well- like I told InA the clues are there- some of them- others are just kind of intuitive I suppose- what with the nature of Naruto Fics already out there- bah. But thanks for taking the time to review, I wrote the mystery part with the intention of keeping my readers on their toes. As to your second review, they really already did, this was just a recap to the readers and Naruto's chance to let Sakura finally understand, while letting Gaara know more about what he's getting into.

Hope nobody minds, but the profanity picked up a touch this chapter too, at least the F-bomb anyway...

End AN

Shirei came down from the stadium and found everyone was heading the same direction as her. She frowned, but from within her jacket she pulled out a vial with a seal and tossed it to the ground, it broke open and let out far more water than it should have seemed possible for such a little vial to contain. With a few cramped, one-handed seals, the water turned to ice and formed a mirror against a wall. Below, and behind Naruto, a second mirror rose from the water. Shirei stepped into one, and out of the other.

"Fucking crowds," she grumbled, scowling with a glance back through the mirror. Naruto turned with more speed than he thought he had left, but winced in doing so.

"So I have to ask, do you even know exactly what you just did?"

Naruto looked first to the mirror, then back to Shirei, then down. Shirei noted the glance, but waited for Naruto to ponder out a moment. "The seal, at least a large part of it- the chakara put into it collapsed- I- it was water aspected. I- I've only used wind before, even in my other life- I never even tried anything else because I wanted to master wind chakara."

"Congratulations, your second element is water, which you've suppressed your whole life- both of them, and used it to seal off the Kyuubi- kudos to you that water suppresses fire, so it worked so well."

"So, when I needed it, I took down part of the seal, and was able to use that chakara," Naruto said, half explaining, half asking, in a way of explaining it to himself.

Shirei smiled, "Also because your chakara has grown between growing up again and the constant struggle with the Kyuubi, all that excess chakara you took away from the barrier probably won't even need to go back."

"But- I've always only barely held the Kyuubi back?"

"Because you've held him with a strength you've never explored- _that- __**I **_can help with."

"Like a child with a shield against a skilled wielder with a buckler," Naruto sighed, "If only I'd have had more time to understand everything before I sealed the Kyuubi," Naruto groaned.

"So it _was_ you; that would mean-"

"_Eep_"

Shirei turned to Naruto, her smiled turned a little warmer. "I do that to people, I get under their skin, make them forget I'm an outsider."

Naruto looked back and finally smiled in return, "I know, I haven't felt that way in a long time- being the outsider, even Iruka, Jiraya, even Itachi, it only helps so much."

"It hurts, even if you had chosen my path, to know the rest of your village would never understand, would never look at you the same."

"Yeah, but you had it a little easier, everyone already was weary of you, and you'd worked past that."

"I'd thought so, but people like Klein will always be around."

"Mizuki."

"Who?"

"My village's Klein."

"Ah."

Naruto took a half limped step and took a sharp breathe, and without a word Shirei came up beside him, took his arm, and pulled it over her shoulder…

gaGAgaGAga

"Well," Tsunade started, drawing everyone's attention, "The crowd is starting to clear out, I suppose the people staying would like to know our decisions."

"I think most of us have already stated those."

"Yeah I guess, sorry Gaara."

"No, I suspected she wasn't quite strong enough, I can tell the announcer on my way back to the medical ward."

Tsunade and a couple others nodded back to him while rising from their seats, "You'll have to invite us all to the wedding you realize," Tsunade said in a half-serious tone.

Gaara froze- he hadn't thought nearly that far ahead, the whole last month had been one long and vibrant roller coaster ride, slowly he continued to the door, pausing when he got there, and turning to face everyone, "I- I will. All of you… It's a promise."

Kankuro couldn't help the smirk as he left behind Gaara. The two of them stopped off at the announcer box, and made it back to the medical ward shortly after Temari had returned with Shikamaru in tow. As Gaara came into the medical ward, Temari slipped over to his side without seeming to pass the distance between them. She whispered something into his ear. Gaara's eyes went wide- then wider still as she continued. There was a touch of red in his cheeks-

"You wha- you wan-," Garra wasn't sure what part to respond to first. Kankuro and Shikamaru both turned to each other with confused- 'caught in the middle' expressions. They both turned to Matsuri- hoping she might hold the missing piece. Matsuri looked from Gaara and Temari, then back to Kankuro and Shikamaru, she mirrored the two boys expression's and turned back to Gaara as he spoke back in hushed tones. Both Shikamaru and Kankuro lean towards the whispering two hoping to catch stray bits of conversation, while Matsuri just continued to look confused.

It was only a moment later that Temari practically leapt over and took Shikamaru by the shoulder and proceeded to drag him into the next room despite half-hearted protests…

"Kankuro," Gaara paused for Kankuro's response. He gave a non-committal response made to sound somewhat positive, letting him know he was listening. "Could you give Matsuri and I a moment to discuss something, in private." He added the last part to make his meaning fully clear. Kankuro resisted the urge to protest as he all but sulked from the room-

…

"WHAT!!!" Shikamaru's response came first. Kankuro jumped to a start, but stopped quickly as the gears in his brain kicked into drive and shot forward-

"No… Fucking… Way…."


	25. 25 Annoucment

AN

DarkRavie: God _**DAMN**_ you're fast- I haven't posted in weeks- I finally do and not even 10 minutes pass- WOW--- Kudos to you… kudos to you… LOL

Serenity Maxwell: wow- I'm surprised people didn't get this one right away??? I mean- yeah- coming up fast as I can…

End AN

Naruto, with Shirei's help, came out of the arena. Itachi stood waiting for him to come in from the stage-

"Congratulations."

Naruto felt silly, but put two fingers up for 'victory' anyway, silly grin on his face-

"WHAT!!!"

Itachi rushed towards the outcry with Naruto being half carried- half dragged shortly behind. Kankuro turned to see them as they came around the corner-

"What-"

Kankuro shook his head. In the closer room they heard crying, but more cries of the ecstatic than anything to worry about. In the further room they could hear Shikamaru, but not what he was saying- he was cut off, but Temari was speaking quietly enough not to be over heard.

"What's- the ruckus?" Itachi paused between words to choose carefully.

"Not for me to say," Kankuro responded plainly, "but I suspect it'll all be clear one way or another right as soon as Shikamaru shuts up so Temari can finish again."

"You can hear what's going on?"

Kankuro lifted up one hand, chakara threads leading from his fingers and under the door, "Left Karasu in the other room."

Kankuro put a finger to his lips, then pointed to the door, A couple moments later Gaara's figure loomed in shadow through the semi-opaque window. Gaara pushed open the door and everyone's expression blanked into shock-

_Gaara__ was __**smiling**_

Matsuri was clinging tightly against him; Temari had a confident expression on her face while Shikamaru wore a more resolved face.

Temari chucked Karasu down in front of Kankuro, "Did you already tell them or shall we?"

"Still your show," he said calmly, putting his arms behind his head in an almost 'Naruto-ish' manner.

Temari smiled and pulled herself up against Shikamaru, smiling. Shikamaru didn't resist, but it was only after that he finally smiled as well. It was a warm and sincere one to match the other three. Traces of tears still etched on Matsuri's face. Gaara spoke at last as none of them was sure who should say it. "There's going to be a wedding," he looked to Temari and Shikamaru, Shikamaru nodded, "a double actually," Gaara explained.

Naruto looked around for a moment, "That's- ah- great- which-" he didn't even let himself finish- "Wait a minute- Shikamaru- since when have you been dating Temari- wait- GAARA AND MATSURI!! Since when!??"

Shirei smirked, "Boys are always so oblivious, aren't they," she smirks at Temari.

Naruto frowned, "What, just because I'm not caught up on who's dating who? It took me months to realize Kakashi WASN'T still hung up over Rin!?"

Shirei laughed, "I've been here less than a week and I noticed these four- next you'll tell me you haven't seen Jiraya's hung up all over Tsunade."

"Even I'm not _**THAT**_ dense," he growled.

Gaara gave a confused expression, "Wait- you mean- Whoa- I think the feeling is mutual between them."

Kankuro laughed this time, "Well duh, I just met her today and I could tell that."

The medic-nins were coming by finally, carrying Lyle on a stretcher. He was conscious now, but barely. When they caught up to Naruto he thrashed a bit to catch the attention of the ninja carrying him- "Wait!" As they stopped he looked over at Naruto and the others, "I want all of you to come with me once I'm healed- back to Rain. Then you can take care of the three-tail."

Itachi nodded. Then Gaara and Matsuri moved aside so the medical ninjas could pass.

"So," Itachi called everyone back to the moment, "Have you set a date?"

Temari turned to Gaara and he nodded back, "As soon as possible, we'll send the invites with each of the village leaders before they leave, give each of them enough time to return to their respective homes and then come to Sand. So, if you go with Lyle, it should be ready when you return," Temari said, sounding excited.

lyLYlyLYly

'_Beaten, well- that sure does suck. God- and it wasn't even by the power of the __kyuubi__- it was the power of its vessel.'_ Lyle laid back with more broken body than parts- the Kyuubi's chakara had done that to him, all Naruto had done was muster the strength to actually hit him afterwards.

Lyle sighed and turned over in the bed they had put him on. Moments later his teammates came in to check on him.

"Uh-oh, he's moping now," Nora kidded.

"Yeah we might have to work our healing jutsus on his pride."

"No way, it's too big for us," Nora laughed, she and Celene touched their fists together.

"Oh ha ha," Lyle called back without turning over, "Maybe a guy just likes to lick his wounds before faces the world, eh?"

"Lick his wounds eh, well then, where'd you get hurt- looks like all over, and I'd think you'd have trouble reaching certain places."

Lyle shot up in his bed- immediately winced in pain- "That is UN-called for."

Celene chuckled, "You know we're just teasing."

"You don't tease a guy about _THAT_ sort of thing when he's lying in a hospital bed!?"

"But we make such hot nurses," Nora mused.

"I'm in hell, no other explanation for it…" Lyle turned back and laid down in his bed.

Celene laughed again, Nora was just smiling. "If it makes you feel better we all lost to the same guy?"

"I'm not moping, I'm thinking."

"If it's about what you could have done differently, here's a clue- that's moping," Nora taunted.

Lyle turned over, but didn't sit up, he just glared back at her.

"Look Lyle, don't think we don't know about your complex 'issues'. You're the strongest in our whole organization-"

"I told you, I'm not moping," he worked his jaw in annoyance, "I can deal," he paused and frowned, then gave a more sincere smile, "I mean it, I'm not down, I'm just surprised. I always thought the power came from the demon. But fighting with Naruto showed me there's more."

"You don't think we can beat Pein, do you?"

Lyle swallowed, "Not as we are- I think- I think Itachi was right from the beginning."

"Do you want out?"

"No," Lyle reassured, "But I think we need to try a different tact."

The next morning everyone was gathered and ready to leave. Temari and Matsuri said their last pieces before dragging Shikamaru towards the edge of Rain's border towards Sand, while Gaara, Naruto, Shirei, Itachi, and the Rain team left directly for the heart of Rain Village.

"You know, I could still go with them- make sure they're not late-"

Temari cut Shikamaru off abruptly, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him tightly against her, "You, lazy bum, are not leaving my sight," Temari smirked seductively. Shikamaru swallowed nervously…


	26. 26 Need

AN:

Armchair Sailor: yeah, that's probably some of the problem- I know I have readership, I've crossed 30k hits, and I've got more than 60 people on alerts, plus anywhere between 40 and 70 people with it on favorites… (it bounces around a lot- which is even more of a clue that people read it)…. So- thanks for taking the time to sit forward in your armchair and review _wink_

DarkRavie: . err… echo?

Serenity Maxwell: Yeah, shika is- well- screwed… to put it bluntly xD

Xelena: thanks, I just write what I like, It's rewarding to find like minds reading my work, even as far as planning ahead goes I try not to bog myself with too much forethought- 'cause whenever I do I never finish the story…

Also- sorry for the MASSIVE delay between chapters… my muse has been gaming with me these last few weeks- err however long it's been…

End AN:

"They're headed for Rain village," Ice relayed from a moth that landed in his palm, he cupped it gently, before releasing it back out.

"Rain, but isn't that- yes, rumors seem to be correct," Sasuke smiled, "That changes things just a little bit."

"You don't plan to follow them, do you?" Shiev looked uncomfortably at Ice, "That's-"

"I know," Sasuke reassured.

"But you haven't heard the rumors I've heard about-" she turned away nervously.

Suddenly Sasuke was curious, "What rumors have I missed."

"I- Nothing… just- I can't go with you into Rain."

"I certainly can't go- Akatsuki will catch me for sure!" Ice proclaimed.

"Hmm," Sasuke put a hand to his chin, "All my plans were under the assumption we'd have to directly confront Akatsuki to single out Itachi," Sasuke thought aloud, "Perhaps a change in tact is in order."

Sasuke turned dramatically, his flowing gi swirling in the process, "Yes," he continued. "Akatsuki is exactly where I need to be now."

Ice and Sheiv looked shocked, Sasuke turned towards them, "Obviously I can't extend the offer to you Ice, but I don't see why you can't come as well," he said turning from Ice to Sheiv



"I-" Shiev struggled to speak- "I can't go- my… creator… joined them- I refuse to have anything to do with him- he'd dissect me on sight- just to see why I was so much more successful than he planned."

"So," Suigetsu spoke at last, "It's not like it'd kill you."

"Yeah- and cutting off your hands wouldn't kill you either- let's see how you like THAT!"

"Fine," Sasuke dismissed. He turned his back on both of them, "If you're coming then follow- if not- you're of no concern to me anymore."

Ice was dumbfounded, standing with the appearance of a man who was no longer even certain which direction was up. Shiev however was looking angrier with each passing moment as Sasuke and Suigetsu shrank away into the horizon.

"No concern," Shiev's nostrils flared as her face scrunched in rage, "We'll see what concerns you have after Zorn has you on a cold metal table- playing hide and seek with your innards!"

Sasuke paused, just barely within sight, "I don't care if he can't die- so long as I can still rip him limb from limb," he called back, just loud enough to be heard.

Shiev started to move off, huffing as she turned away. She quickly stopped and looked back at Ice who was still standing there like an abandoned puppy. Shiev ran a hand through her hair in tired annoyance.

"Ice."

…

"Ice!"

…

Shiev sighed again, and put a hand to his shoulder. He flinched in response and looked up as if just realizing she was there.

"How… How can I control the demon- if I don't have a reason?"

This time she groaned in a way that was halfway between a growl and another sigh. "Ice, do you want to come with me- be my protector?" '_Not like I need one_,' she added mentally…

There was a long pause while Ice ran it through his mind. "For the moment- I guess… but- in time- I want you to help me- help me to think for myself again- like before the demon."

Shiev managed to smile at that, "Well, I'd say that's a good start. Come on, let's go find that other Jinchuuriki kid, if we want to protect you from Akatsuki, the best way to do it is to join with the only other group that has a chance to win."

Ice followed slowly, but he was thinking again. It some ways it was like coming out of a haze- or awaking from a dream. Ever since the eight tail had been sealed in him he'd been just going from person to person, being their tools in the hopes they might fix him. "And it would help you to find a way to get back at your creator," he said at last.

"Yeah," Shiev chuckled, "That too."

"I think," Ice stopped again. Shiev stopped too and looked back at him, she tilted her head to clarify that she was listening…. "I think the eight-tail- when I first got it- went wild- tried to break free by its own chrysalis- hatch out of me like a shell. After a while it realize- it couldn't- now- now it's kind of like I'm coming out instead."

Shiev puzzled back for a moment, "What do you mean- like the eight tail is giving up?"

Ice shook his head- "No, like- I dunno- I don't even know why I'm telling you this I-"

"No, it's good- thinking…. Thinking is good. I couldn't think clearly when I first awoke like this either…. It took a couple years of help before-" Shiev got caught in a sad memory for a moment, before she shooed it back to the past where it belonged. "Let's go."

itITitITit

Lyle was still bandaged, but he insisted he was well enough to travel. Itachi watched him carefully as he threw his medical equipment into his bag. His teammates were more silent than the day before, when they had been playfully taunting him about his failure and more importantly, he's reactions to said failure. Today however, they were all business again. True Shinobi, Itachi had to scoff at the concept these days. More often the 'true' shinobi's he'd met in is life were those that thought for themselves and ignored the rules when they got in the way of what they felt was right. The 'tools' who could claim true shinobi status inevitably became little more than pawns and soldiers, as they were intended, but without spirit, and unable to defeat opponents who were willing to break the rules.

Itachi was trying to figure them out. They're whole organization was a minority. The small group that held onto the idea that Pein was wrong in Rain, that he was no god, and should pay for his crimes. Unless Pein could be beaten, they're existence would be short lived, Itachi had done what he could to extend that time while he'd been hidden inside Akatsuki, but it was only a matter of time.

They had a plan and, as a group, were willing to re-write the rules as needed, clear because they planned to use three tails. But how far would they have to do to defeat a group _collecting_ the tailed demons. How far were they willing to go?...

Lyle was clearly aware of Itachi's penetrating eyes. Though he refused to turn and acknowledge him. After quite a stretch of the journey had passed, everyone was aware that Itachi was staring at Lyle, but everyone seemed determined to ignore it at long as Lyle did…

'_I don't know how anyone could ignore Itachi's glance for so long,_' Sakura began to wonder.

They were reaching dangerously close to Rain Village and still Lyle had said nothing, and Itachi had not explained why he was staring…

'_Maybe it's some sort of Jutsu_," Naruto pondered through various Jutsu it could be.

They were going underground when Itachi finally broke the silence, "You're related to Hanzou, aren't you?"

Lyle glared back at Itachi menacingly, "Salamander Hanzou is dead, all his family was slaughtered."

"Never the less, you look like him."

Lyle maintained his return glare, "How would you know," he asked venomously.

"Pein can be in more than one place and once, but even he can't be everywhere, I saw more than enough of his now dead relatives, as well as him originally once before Pein made his move."

"You helped."

"I did my job as a Shinobi, which was to infiltrate Akatsuki's ranks. Where I could however, I hindered. Such as your organization's leader, so not all of Hanzou's relatives are dead."

"No, I suppose they're not, but I'm just a bastard child, I'm no heir."

"Rain doesn't need an heir, we both know that."

Lyle turned away and led them the rest of the way in silence…


	27. 27 The New Akatsuki

AN:

Serenity Maxwell: Well he gathered Hebi initially just as a group of people to help him track and distract Akatsuki so he could get at Itachi, now that Akatsuki isn't his main obstacle to Itachi, they're even more useful for his purposes which now stretch to include Naruto as well as Itachi.

DarkRavie: Thanks for reading and taking at least a couple seconds to review ~glares at the 66 other some lurkers~

Now for myself- so sorry for not posting in forever and a day- life sucks like that sometimes- dunno when I'll have time to post regularly again, and even then I don't know where this fic will rank on the food chain of my priorities… but it is _not_ abandoned…. Just… the middle child… (which is sort of an odd thing for an only child to say)

End AN

Pein's ideas had been unusual but not unexpected for Zorn. He had heard rumors for sometime of the organization Akatsuki. Mostly of the large sums of money which they were making… Hearing from Pein what he had planned, Zorn was intrigued… Global conquest had been a goal of his once in ages past, but never a serious concern, something he put aside on the back burners of his mind and left forgotten- Pein had awoken that desire again… So Pein fancied himself a god- maybe he was maybe he wasn't- didn't matter to Zorn, he'd seen a lot of things in the years he'd lived… The only unnerving thing was when Pein introduced him to Zetsu… Zorn was of the impression Pein hopped to partner him with the flesh eater, but Zorn didn't feel all that willing to work daily with someone who would just as soon try to eat him- it wasn't that he doubted Zetsu could control himself, but rather it just pushed all the wrong buttons- besides- Zorn was used to working alone- or at least in charge himself…

Pein was rather understanding it seemed at least- but he was wondering if sending him alone to track one of the demons was more a punishment that a trial by fire…

He wasn't expected to capture the demon yet- merely track it- and investigate what would be the best means of capture….

SAsaSAsaSA

Sasuke decided the most effective way to get Akatsuki's attention would be to not bother hiding, to not pretend to be anything other than two people clearly not local. Knowing well that all foreigners were mistrusted, they entered the main capital. As he expected it wasn't long before they were being watched- and not just by the loyal fools who believed in their leader's divinity…

In hushed tones Suigetsu asked Sasuke if he saw the girl with blue hair who was well hidden in the shadows- Sasuke smiled in response…

"A while ago, that's why we left the inn and are looking for a place to be confronted."

"Sasuke," A voice from behind them began… It was neither the girl who had followed them, nor apparently anyone from Akatsuki…

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he turned.

"An interested party- who can help you against Itachi."

Sasuke glared at the man hidden in cloak. "And what do you want in exchange?"

Sasuke could tell the man was smirking without seeing his face- but there was more than a little strange about him as he watched in silence…

"I'll tell you in time," he told him at last. "For now all you need to know is my assistant is already in Akatsuki, they'll reveal themselves to you when it's safe, through them I will teach things you never imagined you could do with the Sharingan, more powerful even than the Mangenkyu. He'll also tell you what I want from you." He chuckled, "You'll be contacted by Akatsuki momentarily as you planned…" With that he stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

Sasuke blinked and realized that had all been a Genjustsu- one strong enough to pierce his Sharingan. He realized that because as he blinked the world looked as though time had been paused and was now returning to normal.

The blue haired woman stepped into the alley. "You're Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "This is Suigetsu, I want to kill Itachi, I suspect one of your lesser goals include that."

"You want to join Akatsuki."

"I killed Oorachimaru, and I've got skills you already know are useful."

"Thankfully for you, Akatsuki is recruiting right now, in fact Pein has just finished with the last person bold enough to _ask_ to join. He brought Oorachimaru's ring."

"I suppose I should have thought to take that myself, I was more interested at the time with consolidating his power before it collapsed- recruiting- but that was when I thought Akatsuki was an obstacle to my goal rather than a potential outlet."

ikIKikIKik

Ikana, now released from his icy prison had a lot to learn about how the world had changed. The last time he saw daylight was in a field of blood, mist clans warring on a daily basis. The blood limit imbued clans were taking more power every day, and the lesser clans were joining together.

Now, mist was scarce of blood limits, fire country was arguably the most powerful nation, allied with Sand, probably the next most powerful. And hidden beneath it all, rumors of a god with sights on the Biju and vast sums of money.

With that knowledge accumulated he made a straight path toward Rain Village. While most people tried to sneak past the borders he simply slew the guards in his way, blood still on his robes he stepped into the village to be confronted by a blond man with piercings in his face.

"You're the man they call god in this town?"

"I am, are you looking to challenge me?"

"I've been sealed in ice for more than a lifetime, I need time to understand the ways of the word as it is now, what better way to do that than to ask a god," he smirked and tilted his head in a manner to imply to Pein he was offering his services but not scraping and bowing before him.

"As a matter of coincidence I could use an extra tool, I've sent out most of my members only to discover that right now, here in Rain, there are _**four**_ biju. Three of them are known Jinchuuriki. I would send Hidan alone, but he has a habit of being overzealous. I and my partner also have other matters that need attendance to."

"You expect me to beat four Biju," he puzzled aloud.

Pein laughed, "I wouldn't ask something that's impossible, I want you to keep the Biju busy so Hidan can slaughter the resistance force they are currently guarding, do that and you'll have my respect and possibly my trust."

"In that case I only ask for one show of trust up front, I need to know as much as you can tell me about these Jinchuuriki."

"Hidan will tell you what we know…"

itITitITit

Itachi turned away from the ritual, as he did he spotted Shirei and Naruto sporting the exact same glance. A look of recognition, remembrance, mixed with awe and shock, and a twinge of disgust. He looked down and away from them towards the confused and bewildered Gaara and Sakura. The ritual was almost over; the sacrifice was an elder of the order, willing to die to see a weapon that would fight Pein. She was giving her life to seal the three-tail biju into Lyle. In the process his body was reborn as an infant.

The leader of the underground came over to the altar as the ritual finished and picked up the now infant Lyle. She walked over to Itachi with a look that was halfway between a smirk and a pained glance of torment. "Now you may have the three tail, take good care of him, and train him to return to our people strong enough to defeat Pein."

There was a loud noise of metal tearing like paper as the underground base was exposed to daylight. Blurred by frost and cold sky Ikana was smirking as he looked down. "How touching," he said sarcastically. Hidan stepped onto the broken chunk of metal Ikana had frozen and torn free before smiling gleefully and lunging towards the leader first. The leader shoved Lyle into Itachi's arms, pushing Itachi away as she did- in no way stopping Hidan from impaling his scythe into her back, grazing both lungs and severing her spine, and out just beneath her right breast, puncturing her heart. Blood ran out of her mouth and down her cheeks as she mouthed words with no sound before her body lost its strength and collapsed.

A thick fog rolled in through the open sky, blotting it out once more and bringing vast quantities of moisture into the room. Naruto turned towards Shirei, "That isn't you- is it?"

Shirei silently shook her head, staring up at Ikana until the fog blurred him from her vision… "Grandpa…" she practically whispered under her breath.

AN: sorry- waiting all this time and it's a cliffie, but it just felt right to end it here… start the real battle in it's own chapter…


	28. 28 Ice Demon

Itachi jumped back and away from Hidan with Lyle in one arm. Itachi glanced over at Sakura and nudged his head towards Lyle. Sakura frowned but nodded, taking Lyle from him in both hands. Both Gaara and Itachi now stood in front of Sakura defensively as she held Lyle who was just now trying to move his arms and legs, discovering quickly that his whole nervous system had basically reset on him.

"Please be still Lyle, you can't help in this battle," she pleaded softly as Lyle started getting fussy and was on the verge of an uncontrolled crying tantrum.

Naruto took a step towards Hidan when a mirror solidified from within the mist right in front of him. Naruto turned toward Shirei again, who only shook her head in response, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Naruto looked back at the mirror and saw a masculine dark haired ninja, he realized it was the one he'd seen tear open the underground. His face was hidden behind a mask that looked remarkably similar to Haku's, except the figure behind the mask was taller, and far less effeminate. He was wearing what looked like an armor made of glass and as he stepped forward he came out of the mirror. Naruto took a cautious step back. Ikana looked over at Shirei, who was without her mask, her hair was much longer, and when she had had her mask, it had been significantly different. Ikana stared at Shirei and slowly took off his own mask. He looked like a man of less than 30, his features were all sharp or crisp, his jaw was strong cut and his eyes dark and penetrating. Slowly he smiled, not near as creepy as Itachi, but still enough to send shivers down Naruto's spine. "Can it be, Shiara?"

Shirei snapped from her reverie and her face finally resolved. "No, my aunt is dead grandpa, my mother before her, and my sister, and her son, we are the last of the Mizuryu Clan"

Ikana's smile finally broke, and he sighed in disappointment. "That's distressing, then come with me-" he paused in thought as he concentrated on Shirei for a moment- "Shirei," he said without certainty.

Shirei sighed, "I cannot, I stand against Akatsuki, and Pein, and his false idolship."

"That's too bad, I find him useful for the moment."

"I will fight you- and this boy here, he is like me, we are both Jinchuuriki, and you would do well not to underestimate us."

"You should be older," Ikana realized aloud.

"The method of making me a Jinchuuriki made me an infant again."

"Ah, well, I suppose we should get this fighting over with, Hidan has his mission, and seems to be enjoying it, well I have mine."

"Which is," Naruto asks.

"So the boy can speak," Ikana chuckled, "Keep the Biju busy, and apparently the man named Itachi, but it looks like they're content to stand defensively with the infant, the new Jinchuuriki I assume?"

"You're not here to capture us?"

Ikana laughed, "Pein doesn't have that much trust for me yet, and I suspect in numbers I might actually loose a drawn out contest." He rose a hand and a blade of ice formed in it.

Naruto took another step back towards Shirei and spoke in hushed tones, "I take it this guy is strong?"

"He's my grandfather, he was the leader of our clan until a mob captured him, we thought they had killed him, it was then that we all went into hiding to conceal our bloodlimit."

"Then he's- more knowledgeable in your technique?"

"That blade and the armor, I can do the sword, but not as efficiently as him, and I haven't mastered the armor."

"Muttering strategy," Ikana asked innocently.

"Not yet," Naruto mused calmly.

"Ah, asking what to expect then, well, I'll tell you right now you can't beat me as you are, in time perhaps, unlike that weak man who released me, you have strong spirits, and a will to win, you just lack the skill and preparation needed… and I don't really want to let you gain that just yet."

Dozens of mirrors appeared like the one that was in front of Naruto. Ikana stepped back into the mirror.

Shirei touched Naruto's shoulder and leaned in to speak in his ear. "How did you defeat Haku?"

"I ah- lost control, I don't remember all of it."

Shirei sighed and walked over to one of the mirrors and stepped into it as well. "Then stay out of my way," she said forcefully.

Naruto was better than he had been back then, his eyes at least could follow the blurs, though he body couldn't hope to move that fast as he watched Shirei and Ikana crossing blades. The two moved from mirror to mirror several times within the span of an eyeblink. Shirei dropped down after one of their exchanges, holding her arm with a bloody gash in it. Ikana's armor had been torn open, and he was cut in several places, but he didn't look to be bleeding.

hiHIhiHIhi

Hidan was almost disappointed that Itachi hadn't tried to interfere, none of the resistors had provided any resistance, a few managed to escape deeper into the tunnels, and he was starting to hunt them down now. Hidan was covered in blood, a mix of his own and all of the resistors he had killed. His god would be pleased with the slaughter he was wreaking in his name.

Itachi watched for any signs that Hidan would come his way. It hurt to watch, but the leader had entrusted Lyle under his care, the whole resistance formed to create what Lyle was now, and none of them would forgive him if something happened to Lyle while he tried to save them. Hidan glanced towards Itachi and smirked as he ducked into a small cavern three resistors had fled into when Hidan first arrived. His warped and skeletal pattern was unseen under the red blood and his smile and wicked eyes looked like a rabid Cheshire Cat as he prowled the caverns for escapees.

naNAnaNAna

Naruto rushed to Shirei's side as she clutched her arm and sucked in a pain-stricken breath. "Back away!" Shirei warned.

Ikana shot from a mirror toward them both, Shirei managed to bring up her sword to parry even as she pushed Naruto aside with her feet. Ikana's blade pushed Shirei's against her. She grunted and heaved, pushing back enough to get at her second katana sheathed on her back. She slashed at him with it and he seemed unphased despite the chunk of ice armor that came free and the gaping slash in his chest that should have been bleeding freely. Ikana looked down and only then seemed to notice the gash. "Hmm, HIDAN are you finished," he yelled in Hidan's directly as he stepped back.

A pair of resistors came fleeing out the cavern Hidan had chased them down screaming in terror- one of them was silenced as Hidan pounced on them like a wild beast, blood spraying in all directions, even covering the other runner who let out a blood-curdling scream of terror.

"Almost," Hidan smirked.

Ikana formed a small mirror and reached his hand inside of it. The last runner let out a gurgling gasp as his chest convulsed and he vomited blood, dying instantly. Ikana pulled his hand back, now covered in blood and holding flecks of what must have been the man's heart.

"We're done," Ikana told Hidan.

Hidan looked up at Ikana and glared; he picked up the last dead man by his shirt and started wiping the blood from his scythe on it. Hidan left first, while Ikana turned back towards Naruto and Shirei.

"For what it's worth, you fight even better than Shiara," Ikana smirked, "And I can tell it's not just from being a Jinchuuriki." Ikana took a step back, then into one of his mirrors and vanished.

"Sakura!" Naruto called over. Sakura looked around at all the dead bodies before she seemed to realize Naruto had called him. Itachi came over and reached to take Lyle back from her. She frowned and looked down at Lyle, and forced herself to smile again before letting Itachi take him. She hustled over to Naruto after that. "Sakura, Shirei's been hurt."

ikIKikIKik

Ikana sat beside Hidan who was standing and leaning against a post, waiting for Pein to return from his mission that had kept him from the battle. Ikana was examining his body to account all the damage he had taken in fighting. He began some basic medical jutsu's and as he did so, blood began flowing from his wounds and into the various bandages he wrapped himself in.

Hidan smirked, "So you can be hurt."

Ikana managed to smile back, "My jutsu's aren't perfect, they only delay my body's responses to the damage. I see you worship-"

"Don't you dare speak his name!"

Ikana scoffed, "I would never give myself over to such a _god_," he sneered the word as he spoke, then sighed and amended, "No offense to you of course, you're welcome to your own path, but it's not the path for me."

"I should kill you for speaking such blasphemies, except frankly I like your attitude, in time of course I'll have to kill you anyway, but for now I'm content to save you for last."

"I thought that was my privilege?" Pein mused despite the emotionless face as he stepped into the room, Kohan behind him and to the left.

Hidan chuckled, "You both can be last, when all the rest of world is devoured you can have the privilege of being slain by my god himself."

"When gods fight," Ikana joked.

"You don't believe in my divinity," Pein asked.

"I find it hard to swallow, but I haven't ruled it out as a possibility. Afterall, what defines a god beyond his followers, and your followers believe you to be a god, who's to say they're wrong as long as they believe."

Pein actually smiled. "So what do you think of the Jinchuuriki?"

"One of them is my kin, my granddaughter actually. She will grow to be strong, nothing will stop that."

"Not even killing her to remove the Biju," Kohan mused.

Ikana smiled, "You best hurry then…"

"We have a full Akatsuki, I've sent members to monitor the six-tail and the seven-tail, another group to investigate rumors that the four and five-tail had met and were working together. All that aside, yes, it is about time to start collecting the Biju, the hard part of course will be separating them, the Nine-tail- the blonde you met, has been gathering the other Jinchuuriki, he now has four. But my own investigation told me the one tail is about to be married, which of course means he will soon be alone with his bride, we can strike then.

Ikana nodded, "Who will go?"

"I would send Suigetsu and Sasuke, but I fear at this point Sasuke is too likely to seek out Itachi for his little vendetta."


	29. 29 Desperation Bedfellows

AN

Well- it's been quite some time.... sorry all...

End AN

Naruto came in to the wedding hall and made his way to the front as Gaara's best man beside Chouji, Shikamaru's best man.

"What happened to Kankuro?" Naruto pointed over at Kankuro who was wearing bandages over most of his head.

"He made a comment about Temari's dress," Chouji said simply.

"What kept you, you were almost late, and the last to arrive, besides Kakashi anyway."

"I was at the hospital visiting Shirei."

"How is she?"

"A lot of internal damage, I never even saw most of their battle," Naruto frowned, "It was too fast."

"I heard a little from Sakura, but she couldn't tell me much…"

"They both had the same bloodlimit technique, I've faced it once before this too, but back then I only won because I lost control of the Fox- and then he sacrificed himself to save his partner. This time, all I could do was stand and watch." Naruto's fists were clenched hard enough to draw blood.

"Form what I heard, you did better than Itachi and the others, who had to just stand and watch to keep the new three-tail safe."

"Itachi was the only one that knew enough about Hidan to fight him, and he could both fight Hidan and keep Lyle safe from Hidan. In order to keep his promise to protect Lyle, he had to watch Hidan slaughter the rest of the underground," Naruto explained sadly.

"Shh, looks like it's starting."

It was a mostly dull service, aside from the awkward moment when everyone glanced at Ino when the priest asked for objections.

Naruto was yanking off his bow tie as he re-entered Shirei's room in the hospital. He scowled in clear discomfort…

"So, he can look civilized when he chooses," Shirei smirked.

"Not like you go wondering around in the latest fashions," he retorted, chucking the bow tie in the trash bin as he walked over. He took off the jacket and set it on the arm of the chair nearest to the bed.

"Fashionable and civilized are hardly the same thing," she rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and released in a long suffering sigh. She forced herself to sit up, her one good arm leaning against the headrest. She winced as she did so. "I told you at the end of the tournament I wanted to help you learn your water side…"

Naruto nodded, but didn't speak.

"That may not be the only think I can teach you…" She looked down and sighed again… "There is a ritual- a blood ritual… I knew it was possible once I learned your elements matched mine- but I didn't seriously consider the option until after my defeat at the hands of Ikana…" She looked up to gauge his reaction as she spoke again, "I can share my bloodlimit with you…"

Naruto's head bucked back in shock without his eyes leaving hers. He blinked, but was still trying to form words.

"Like your first Hokage and his hybrid element Wood, which no one else has managed to master, I can use my blood to give you power over the hybrid element Ice."

"But if such a technique-"

"Because the few who knew are almost gone- only two families ever possessed the knowledge to do so… mine, and the Kaguya clan- which was killed off." She smirked cruelly, "If those fools who assaulted them had only known- they might have at least tried to pry the secret- but the Kaguya are of course remarkably hard to detail against their will… They might have escaped if only they had hinted at their knowledge, but always they were driven by their bloodlust…"

Naruto frowned at the slip of venom in her tone. "You think they deserved it."

She sighed, "Maybe not that literally, but their obsession with blood of course meant they would die in a horrifically bloody manner themselves."

"And your clan," Naruto pressed, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"God I don't know," she scoffed… "I look at my grandfather and see all the arrogance and pride that led to our initial fall… But I see my aunt who settled with a simple man- who _freaked_ when he learned his wife and son were former ninja- and that they had a blood technique to boot…" She shifted and turned away, "I know- I _know_ what he thought when he learned… He thought 'my god- how could this woman- the mother of my child- have lied to me… what kind of monster is she- that she's capable of such horrible bloodshed… And Haku… God if only I hadn't been in a child's form again- I could have shielded him- or- something- god I don't know now…" She slumped back down in her bed. She scowled and turned back to Naruto, "But that's water under the bridge, or will be once Ikana is gone."

"Which you're asking me to help you with," he smirked.

"It does coincide with your own interests after all- and it's certainly the last thing he'll expect."

Naruto scoffed this time, "Right- and you just want to trust me with that knowledge?"

"Well as they say, desperation makes strange bedfellows…"

Naruto gave a half-shrug of a nod. "I wouldn't know- I haven't had anything close to a bedfellow since I reverted to a kid."

Although obviously a joke from how his said it, the comment caught Shirei off guard as she gawked at him for a moment. It was only after Naruto smirked and started laughing that Shirei caught up with the joke. She turned and glared, radiating a lack of amusement.

"What good is being a kid again if you can't laugh at yourself about it," Naruto defended.

Shirei huffed, "What good is being a kid again when because of it you can't do the things you want to do for everyone… There's no good to come of it, even the power we gain from it only makes people fear us…"

"The fear the monster inside, and they confuse it for us, but it's not us, and for whatever we may fail to do because of it- we are keeping our people safe from it," Naruto said in the seriousness she had become accustomed to in him, having only been around him in desperate situations forcing him to drop the childish shield he used…

"Why do you act the way you do around others?"

"Uh-oh- who've you been talking to- Sakura-chan?"

"Among a few others…"

"There are more than a few things you don't know about me- and it would take a long time to fill any one person in on the whole, even more so for someone who doesn't at least have one part of the story or another…"

"I don't want your life story, but if I'm going to trust you with my family's technique, I'd at least like to understand you enough to know how you'll use it…"

Naruto sighed, slumping his body in the seat again. "Okay, we'll squeeze what cliff notes we can in…" He took a deep breath, "After I grew up the first time, I of course took a fairly standard career ladder, a bit faster than most, but still the same rungs- genin, chounin, jounin, team leader… taught by Jiraya, a learned a fairly loose teaching method, I had some fairly varied students. One of those students was always trying- he rarely succeeded, but he tried time and again, he was both the best and worst ninja possible, in that he gave everything time and again to complete the mission without any losses- in the end he even sacrificed himself rather than leave a teammate behind…" He sighed, "I kinda started emulating him as I grew up this time," he put a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"The pranks though," he continued, "are a mix of two things, first, to test my skills in ways that don't immediately draw attention to me in ways that make it obvious what I'm doing, and second- like I already said, what good is being a kid again if you can't act like one every so often and just laugh…" He scowled, "I lost pretty much everything when the Kyuubi attacked, my life as it was- was over… So I became this new one, whole heartedly… I kind of envy you for being able to hang on to some of what you were…"

"I gave up my old life long before I took in the Bakeneko," she muttered. "I was in hiding because my village would destroy me for what I was- it was only when the Bijuu came I dared trust anyone, and like now, it was because I was desperate, I turned to the now Fifth Mizukage, and all it got me, was one trainer after another who was too afraid to treat me as anything other than a monster forced on them…" She sucked in a long and clearly bothered breath, "Ikana is at least as big a threat as a Bijuu, if not more because he's in complete control of himself as he does it all. Once he's 'acclimatized' to the current world situation, he will most likely try to avenge himself against all of Kirigakure."

Naruto chuckled, but instantly looked guilty for it, "Even after all this you're still loyal to your village, while I admit it's not surprising, it is mildly amusing."

"You're loyal to _your_ village…"

"My village never tried to kill me, just a few misguided individuals _in_ the village."

Shirei shrugged it off, "I'm tired, come back later, I'll need to have come a long way in my recovery to attempt to share my blood…" With that she laid back down and turned away from Naruto.


	30. 30 Much Ado about Time

AN

You know I really am at the whim of my muse... sometimes I can write just a sentence in a week, sometimes I can write three chapters in as many hours...

End AN

Sasuke scowled as he watched the port from a distance. Suigetsu peered over his shoulder, "Are they almost to port?"

Sasuke turned to him and lowered the binoculars, "No, the captain's stopped to talk with his _pet_ Biju." He sighed but managed to force himself to calm, "And you're target?"

"You mean Pein's or mine," he gave a toothy smile.

"Either, both…"

"Mr. ladies man is spending the evening with some pretty little blonde he picked up shopping with the captains money, while my targets are arriving in the village as we speak."

Now Sasuke smiled, "Since we were sent just to track right now, and we did, I think we can make time for your little detour, it's bound to be an adequate break from our trivial 'initial' assignment, and the fact we managed it without interfering with _his_ objectives will hopefully make Pein trust us more for next time."

"While we get back to the village, tell me more about this Gaara you wanted us to go after before Pein's decision?"

"I don't care about Gaara, but Naruto does. From what I saw, the bastard's ruthless, a true monster like a Jinchuuriki should be. Sasori and Tobi will have their work cut out for them when they get back to take that assignment. You're turn; tell me more about the Kumo twins."

"They're the only sibling members of the seven swordsmen, and aside from the self-proclaimed newest member, the fifth Mizukage's bodyguard, they're both the youngest and newest. Dan uses they earth sword, which is even more massive then Zabuza's, it shakes the earth with every swing. Kiku uses the sixth element sword, I actually don't know as much as I'd like about her sword, but that's where your eyes give us an edge."

"So how did the youngest end up with presumably the strongest sword?"

"Because she's vicious, she and her brother both are known for their assassinations. If you let them strike first, it will often be the last. Besides, those swords best suited their talents, as with the rest of the seven."

"Hm," Sasuke smirked, "Makes me wish Shiev was here, she's much better at tracking people without alerting them than we are."

Suigetsu shrugged, "We'll just have to be careful, and make sure _we_ strike first…

shSHshSHsh

Shiev sneezed. She looked around momentarily then grumbled about being hungry.

"I thought since you were dead you can't starve?"

"No I just don't die from it since I'm already dead- I get hungry too- and cold- and… where they hell are we, I thought you said you knew where the 1 tail was…"

Ice shrugged. "Kimimaro told me before he died, that he lives in the hidden village of sand, he said it was to the far southwest…"

"Southwest… You've been plotting our path based solely on a _direction_… We're not birds! The straight path is not always the quickest…"

Shiev leaned against a tree. "There was a town we ignored about two hours back. We can eat there and find out exactly where we are, and next time- I plan our travels…"

"Sorry," Ice looked down submissively.

"I know you meant well, but I could have gotten us there in only three days if I knew we were just headed for Sand Village, now we're eight days into a three day hike… Out of food, and low on water." She tossed Ice the last full canteen of water. "Here, I'm already dehydrated, no reason for both of us to be sick before we reach the village…" She stood upright and started leading the way back towards the nearest village.

As they got closer Shiev pulled her cloak tightly against her to cover her pale figure, made even paler due to dehydration…

gaGAgaGAga

Gaara closed the door behind him; he was finally alone with Matsuri. He sighed in relief, all the egging and joking and well-meant jostling was over for now. He still wasn't used to any of it. He sat down on the bed beside Matsuri, neither had spoken for a while. She leaned over and traced the 'Ai' on his forehead, then gently kissed him before she too let out a sigh of relief.

Gaara smiled, "Well, let's not do that again," he managed weak chuckle.

"Yes, next time we'll just elope," she mused. She sighed again and let the back half of her body drop down against the bed, her belly starting to show signs of growth from the child within. Gaara laid on his stomach beside her.

~THUMP~

Gaara looked over toward the door where the loud noise originated. The doorknob slowly turned. The first thing to fly through the door was a long and snake-like artificial arm which flew in and smashed the bed, forcing Matsuri and Gaara to both leap to opposite ends of the room.

Tobi came in on one side of the extension of Sasori closer to Gaara, while Sasori came in enclosed in a new puppet shell in general shape is was similar to Hiruko, though the face and other details were different enough to be clearly a new puppet. This shell form wrapped its arms quickly around Matsuri, a blade ejecting from the hand end laid its edge against Matsuri's cheek.

"Uh-ah- let's not be hasty young Kazekage- young groom even. We wouldn't want the expectant mother harmed, and I suspect you don't want a major battle like this in the middle of your grand village."

Gaara frowned, and though he didn't have his gourd on him at the moment, the surrounding sand was agitating at his aggravation.

Matsuri gave a yelp as Sasori squeezed a little tighter, "Tobi's right, you don't want to resist us right now. You're going to stand still while Tobi incapacitates you."

"What guarantees do I have you'll let her go once you have me."

"We won't, we'll keep her to assure you're continued cooperation, but… once you're dead, we won't have any further use for her, will we?"

"That's not a guarantee."

"It's the best you'll get, 100% dead or 50/50 dead or alive. It's your choice, and you don't have long to make it, it may be your honeymoon, but you're still the Kazekage, soon someone will come, Matsuri will die, and you may or may not escape," Tobi explained.

"No Gaara-" she was cut off by Sasori's binding limb wrapping itself over Matsuri's mouth.

"Tick tock, we took out two small patrols getting in here, I figure those patrols are being noticed about now, they'll follow the trail right here, I imagine you've got less than a minute to decide."

naNAnaNAna

Naruto paced outside the Sand Village hospital. Kakashi comes up seeing Naruto pace.

"Yo!"

Naruto looked up towards him. "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here."

"I came to see you," he said simply. "We haven't had much time to talk since- well- since you came back and I found out your secrets…"

Naruto gave a bit of a chuckle, "Yeah, what with Itachi and Akatsuki, then the Chounin Exams, then Lyle and his resistance, and Gaara's wedding, yeah… it's all been kind of a rush."

"Not to mention your new friend."

"Itachi, Lyle, or Shirei?"

Kakashi chuckled this time, "Any of them… Pick one, we'll start there," he smirked, "But on a more general note: are you sure you're not overstretching yourself?"

"I rest…"

"Between missions… then you go take on a bigger one, now you want to gather all the Jinchuriki, somehow pull them all into one force possibly more dangerous than whatever Akatsuki has planed?"

"What else am I gonna do, gather what I can, tuck tails and hide? None of us want to do that- none of us even know how- I _know_ not every Jinchuriki will want to do this- but none of them will want to be killed by Akatsuki."

"That leaves attacking them upfront, I know you're strong, plus Itachi, but even then do you think you're strong enough?"

He stopped for a moment, his mind returning to exactly what he'd been thinking about before Kakashi showed up, "Maybe not yet… but I think I will be soon…."


	31. 31 Spoiled Moments

AN:

Sorry all for being SO FUDGING LONG between chapters- and don't kill me but it's another short chappie and a cliffie too… but I am like a quarter of the way into the next already- maybe it won't be months before the next one... I hope.. my muse has been trickling along- but it has been fairly steady at least the last few days...

End AN

Itachi watched as Sakura seemed to have automatically taken over as a 'mother' figure for Lyle. He smirked, but only while Sakura's back was turned.

"Don't think I don't know you're smirking at me, yes I know it's stereotypical of me to want to care for Lyle, but it's not some misplaced maternal instinct," she turns to face Itachi cradling Lyle in her arm. "We watched his whole clan die, and even though I know we didn't have a choice, I feel guilty about it. I want to help take care of Lyle so he fulfills his clans' dream."

"Sort of more a godmother than a mother then," Itachi said it without smirking, but the tone still sounded like he was smirking.

"You're teasing me," she scowled.

"I would never," but he actually chuckled as he said it. An instant later his expression returned to all seriousness. "However, you have to realize, taking care of Lyle is going to be difficult, since he can't defend himself yet, it will be up to- us," he stressed the word. "Not a decision to be made in haste. That means dealing with the powerful ninja's of Akatsuki on a regular basis for a minimum time of 10 years." He stepped closer and touched Lyle's forehead reassuringly. "I know you've been trained by Tsunade, and you're strong, I'll help you get stronger, but if you do this you have to swear to me- if I tell you to take Lyle and run, don't hesitate, don't worry about anybody else- just go."

Sakura swallowed and slowly nodded.

Lyle sensed the discomfort in the room and started to fuss.

"Sh sh sh," Sakura started rocking Lyle up and down. "I thought he'd remember like Naruto says he does."

"Lyle does remember, he just can't express himself yet. He's got to relearn how his whole body operates, re-learn how to move his legs, arms, and even his tongue, all of that made more difficult by the Biju inside him, for the first few years he will be no better than a child, but once he has the basics again, I believe Naruto and Shirei can be of use in teaching him to re-master his old skills much more quickly."

"Is it just me, or has Naruto been spending a lot of time with Shirei lately…"

"It's probably nothing, but yes, I believe so to, I suspect his reasons are not unlike your own. He was unable to do anything but watch Shirei fight Ikana."

Sakura frowned, and now that Lyle was asleep she slowly moved to set him in a hastily built crib in Itachi's room. "What do you know about Ikana?"

"Next to nothing, I've inferred from what we've seen and heard before that he's of Shirei's Clan, that he was though dead and somehow imprisoned before we were born, and I can see that even with the Biju in her Shirei is intimidated by him, meaning she suspects he's strong enough to defeat a Jinchuriki." Itachi crossed his arms and scowled. "I've never actually faced any of the few blood limits left in Mist…"

"I wasn't exactly very useful in any of those battles either, I didn't have any real ability back when we faced Haku, though I had more control than either Sasuke or Naruto, that was mostly 'cause I had less to control," she mused. "And I never even made it to the battle against Kimimaro," the scoffed, "Rock Lee, who in theory had less potential than even me, and he was the one who fought Kimimaro to a standstill, until Gaara arrived, another person Rock Lee _almost_ defeated with only Taijutsu…"

This time Itachi scoffed, "Not to question Tsunade's wisdom in teaching a great many Medic-nin's to defend themselves with vast quantities of Taijutsu, but Taijutsu is useless in against a true assassin-nin… When the first strike is the last, you'll never lay a hand on your opponent. Though I suppose the speed element of Taijutsu can counter that a little when properly trained, I've always felt Genjutsu was a better route." He noticed Sakura just staring at him and clarified, "A Taijutsu trained Medic-nin can defend themselves, fight hand to hand to keep from being taken hostage; a Genjutsu trained Medic-nin can hold dozens of enemies at bay while still keeping her hands free to heal her teammates, I feel…"

"Then what about someone trained in both," Sakura asked while looking him in the eyes, a bold move given she knew about his Mangekyo Sharingan, even those that should have trusted him, like Naruto and Tsunade, had a habit of looking to one side when talking to him, it was probably not intentional, but Sakura's motion reminded him of it regardless.

He knew exactly what she was asking in saying that, and he smirked, he saw Sakura tense, but she didn't look away.

kaKAkaKAka

Kankuro was heading for his room when he found a pair of sand-nins unconscious against a wall. He scowled, '_guards,_' he immediately realized. He looked up at the doorway they were on either side of, "Gaara," he assumed as he opened his hands from a clenched fist to release a number of Chakara strings. He stopped a second later before actually perusing… He scowled, realizing if they were after Gaara, it could only be Akatsuki. As he went to a different door and knocked-

"GO AWAY!" a voice screeched from the other side.

"Your brother needs you to protect your _other_ brother," he scowled as he spoke just loud enough to be heard through the door.

A moment later Shikamaru opened the door, he was only in pants with a belt hastily at his waist, a moment later Temari followed, also in pants, but with a cloth tied over her chest to cover her. A smaller belt at her waist, and her fan in one hand.

"I'd scream some more, but Shikamaru's right, it was smart of you to come to us," Temari scowled.

"We have to hurry, I found a pair of guards outside the building knocked out, the fact we haven't seem any signs of battle means we may already be too late."

Shikamaru nodded, he grabbed a pair of vests from just inside Temari's room and handed one to her before they both followed Kankuro. When they got to the doorway in front of Gaara's room they found another pair of unconscious bodies.

Shikamaru knelt down and held a finger to his lips for them both to be silent. He pointed to Temari, then the door, and held up three fingers, then to Kankoru and made a motion of looking both ways. Two fingers… one… slash-

Temari took her fan and blew open the door, it came off it's hinges and flew into the room, Kankoru jumped in next taking in the scene- the window was already blown out and no one was inside…

"SHIT!"

Shikamaru was a little clearer in his thoughts, "This is bad… Kankoru, get a message to Leaf, let them see if they can send help, Temari, see if you can find Itachi, I'll see if I can find Naruro, we'll each meet at the main gates and see if we can track down Gaara's captors, they must have taken Matsuri as well since she isn't here."

"Probably holding her hostage to ensure Gaara's cooperation," Temari scowled. Shikamaru nodded.

Just as they were starting to leave, Kankoru looked over at Temari, "Look- since I didn't say it before-"

"If you apologize for ruining our honeymoon I swear I'll kill you myself, just do your job," Temari snarled before taking off.

Kankoru glanced over at Shikamaru with a puzzled look, Shikamaru shrugged, "I'd do as she says," then he leaves too.

Alone again, Kankoru scowls, "FUCK!" Then he too runs off.


	32. 32 Delay Tactics

"Oh good, you're here too, we could probably use your help as well," Shikamaru said without taking the time to catch his breath as he looked from Naruto to Kakashi. "Gaara's missing, guards have been taken out, it can only be Akatsuki. Follow me, we're waiting at the gate for the others…"

"Whoa- that's gotta suck, right in the middle of the honeymoon," Naruto deadpanned.

Kakashi blinked, then chuckled.

"If you two dopes hurry up I might be able to salvage it!" Shikamaru called back already moving towards the gate.

"You a dope?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, let's go." Naruto took a sudden leap into running, then jumped up to a building top and fell in step behind Shikamaru with Kakashi.

By the time they were at the gate, Kankoru was already there. He spotted the three of them and nodded, "I've sent the fastest messenger we have to the Leaf."

At that moment Temari landed between them, scowling, "Itachi said he'll stay behind and watch over both Lyle and Shirei in case they try to take them while we're busy chasing Gaara's captors."

Sakura came up behind Temari, "I said I'd come," she frowned, "I may not be Itachi, but that doesn't mean I'm useless."

"Well if you're coming hurry, 'cause we're going, now."

toTOtoTOto

"Well it seems like they've almost caught up with us at last, you go on ahead, I'll slow them down."

"As you say," Sasori replied, taking the unconscious Gaara from Tobi's arms, wrapped in the tail was Matsuri, also unconscious. "If you've slowed them more than two hours, you can retreat, I should be far enough then."

"Gotcha," Tobi said as he raised a thumb.

Sasori was just far enough away to be a speck in the distance when Tobi next moved-

naNAnaNAna

"I see him, way over ther- OMPHF!"

Tobi ploughed his whole body into Naruto with a twisiting body slam, he slipped around and threw Naruto into Shikamaru, using the momentum to propel himself at Temari just as she was raising her fan. He kicked her fan out from her hands and slammed a fist into face, sending her back into the ground, then lastly he turned to face Kankoru, Kakashi and Sakura, who all managed to stop in time.

"Hi," he said simply and sweetly. "I'm Tobi, I'll be distracting you now."

Kakashi obviously noticed it first, quickly raising his forehead protector to expose his own Sharingan, "Careful, this guy has the Sharingan too."

"Hmm, I actually expecting you," Tobi mused, "Shouldn't make a difference."

Naruto gave a cough as he slowly started to stir.

"Get off me," Shikamaru groaned as he shoved at Naruto.

Temari moaned as she too started to stir.

"This guy isn't in the data about Akatsuki," Kankoru pointed out.

"Yeah, he must be one of the new members," Naruto said after rolling off Shikamaru onto his back.

Tobi moved again, insanely fast as he pushed Naruto out of the way and rammed himself into Shikamaru. He finally drew a weapon, a simple Kunai, as he drove it into Shikamaru's side and tossed him towards Temari just as she was getting up.

However by now Kakashi was doing hand seals, Tobi looked directly at him, the two drawing eye contact. Lightning Chakara began building in both their hands as Tobi mimicked Kakashi's motions, a moment later they both had charged into each other, Kakashi attempting to use Chidori, however he passed _through_ Tobi and into Kankoru, who suddenly found himself bleeding from the torso, meanwhile Tobi moved _through_ Kakashi and at Sakura who despite valiantly trying to muster a defense in the form of drawing back her fist, was woefully slow against a copied Chidori.

Tobi stood off across from Kakashi again, who was looking away from Tobi's eyes but still trying to watch him. Sakura was attempting to use Medical Jutsus on herself while Naruto was moving around hoping to flank Tobi.

Shikamaru yanked out the Kunai in his side with a wince as Temari helped him to his feet. At the moment he chose to simply watch Tobi, hoping to figure out what techniques he was using beyond the Sharingan Kakashi had already pointed out. Whispering at Temari he kept his glance at Tobi's body. "Get your fan; let's see how he reacts to distance attacks, I think that's why he attacked you and I in the first salvo."

"That or he didn't want to face a woman who's husband was just attacked on their honeymoon," Temari snarled with half a smirk.

"Unlikely, he hit Naruto first, I suspect purely because he was in front, but secondarily because Naruto is known to be a stubborn and surprising ninja, then me, because of my shadows, and you with your fan, next he _used_ Kakashi to take out both our healer and Kankoru, two birds with one attack."

Temari nodded as she dived for her fan. As she did, Tobi seemed to vanish, whether it was speed or technique Shikamaru couldn't tell. Tobi charged Temari, and as she opened her fan to attack, Tobi used a Kunai to attack not the fan itself, but the wooden frame that held it together, when she swung it the fan ripped itself into several pieces but still blew Tobi back with a force he rode to once again attack Naruto-

"SHIT!" he exclaimed as he saw Tobi coming. He quickly formed a Ransengan and attempted to hold it in front of him to attack Tobi, once more he moved _through_ both Naruto and his attack, and pushed off a tree behind him to kick Naruto in the back onto his face- and more importantly, into his own Ransengan. Naruto screamed out in pain as the Ransengan exploded around him and basically shredded his vest and most of the shirt beneath it, leaving countless scrapes and scratches across his face and upper body.

Despite his injuries, Naruto pushed off the ground and attempted to swing both fists locked at Tobi, once again he appeared to simply pass through him, throwing him off balance, which Tobi used to his advantage, giving him a small push Naruto's momentum carried him around and with Tobi's push- back into the ground face first again.

Tobi jumped up and away from everyone into a tree branch where he looked down at each of them…

"You might want to get Kankoru some help, I don't believe Sakura will be in any shape to heal him once she's finished with herself…"

"Don't underestimate me," Sakura spat through bloody teeth. She reached into her bag and pulled out a soldier pill. She took the pill and moved over to Shikamaru next. In a softer voice she spoke again, "Please tell me you've figured out this guys trick." She then started on healing Shikamaru's wounds.

Kankoru however stood up despite his wounds, chakara strings rising up from his fingers to the puppet on his back. Kankoru used his puppet's arm to launch a poisoned blade-

Shikamaru saw it this time.

Tobi reached out and caught the projecting arm, as he drove he hand down in a chopping motion, the arm shattered. Kankoru gasped, but sent the puppet forward anyway. Tobi jumped down, and _bounced_ off the puppet's head at Kankoru.

Kakashi moved himself in the way but suddenly found himself turning back at Tobi behind him and still moving towards Kankoru.

"Sakura, the moment he finishes attacking Kankoru, space should revert, move yourself between him and Kakashi and you should be right at his back before he can react."

Sakura nodded, launching herself to the stretched space between Kakashi and Tobi, who struck Kankoru in the face and sent him flying into the trees behind. Tobi started to turn towards Kakashi, but as he did he saw Sakura's fist impacting his mask-

As space finished reverting, Sakura was close enough to touch Kakashi even though she'd looked like she was a couple feet away before. Tobi pushed off the ground and launched himself back into the trees as his mask fell in two pieces to either side.

Kakashi gapped at the matured face behind the mask. Metal piercings on the bridge of his nose and a pair holding an eye patch over his left eye.

Tobi chuckled, "I see you recognize this body Kakashi, don't worry, I assure you he was quite dead when I took it."

"Obito…" Kakashi blurted.

"-Is dead, and has been since shortly after you acquired his eye. This body is my tool," he gave a small bow and motioned with one arm to from head to feet of the body. Next he turned to Shikamaru, "You figured that only a little quicker than I anticipated, it was the puppet's arm I suppose?"

"You somehow warp space, so you either stretched the arm or condensed your hand to apply the same pressure over a smaller space," Shikamaru nodded.

Naruto muttered something incoherently into the ground.

"What was that," Tobi asked as he turned toward him.

Naruto grunted and pushed himself off the ground, spitting up dirt and blood. "I said, you cheated. It looked like we were passing through you, but you were stretching or contracting the space so we missed. Kakashi moved in a straight line at you, but you twisted it so you weren't still in a straight-line path."

"Your technique renders my shadows kinda moot, since you can stretch space to that you're beyond the limit of my shadows, so that means you wanted to take me out before I figured out your technique, you're still worried I might find some sort of counter to it like having Sakura hit you on the revert."

Tobi gave a short applause. "You're walking exposition. You figure things out then blurt them to the others," Tobi smiled, then stared out at the 4th wall with a small nod. Quickly he looked back to Shikamaru. "I wanted you hurt, and unable to focus, I'll admit, I underestimated Sakura's abilities, and her willingness to let Kankoru suffer longer to in the hopes healing you _might_ end things faster." He chuckled, "As you can see, it wasn't enough, I still have the advantage, and I only have to stall you another hour and you'll never see Gaara again shy of a direct assault, which I'm sure you don't feel ready for yet."

A/N (Spoiler):

Spoiler to clarify, Tobi's body's being control the same way Pein control's his alternate bodies- however it's not Pein, which leaves only Manadara…

Don't worry, my version of Tobi still has a few more secrets yet to be discovered…

End A/N (End Spoiler)


	33. 33 Progress

Kakashi was still more than a little shocked, when he last saw the body standing before him, it had been half crushed and was dying. Boyish face and goggles of his eyes, he had only just unlocked his Sharingan, the person controlling the body now- like him- had mastered the full strength of the Mangekyo Sharingan- or not. Kakashi realized something. Talking with Itachi he'd learned more about his Sharingan than in years of using it- he only had one eye- that meant he could only do half of the Mangekyo Sharingan most powerful techniques, which meant Tobi/Obito probably had the other half. Although, he hadn't seen Tobi use any of the mastered Mangekyo Sharingan techniques, so it was possible the person controlling them either didn't know them, or is unable to project them through his 'tool's' eyes.

In fact he hadn't seen any of the more 'typical' Uchiha moves except for a very basic Sharingan technique when he 'suggested' to Kakashi to use Chidori… Kakashi glanced to Shikamaru and attempted to get his attention. He made a short motion with two fingers, moving them back and forth one in front of the other. Shikamaru thought for a moment, then shook his head, then motioned to his eye corresponding to where Tobi's eye patch was. Kakashi frowned, then nodded.

Tobi snorted, "So you noticed, but I wonder if you've really gotten it figured out by now."

Shikamaru scowled. As he did, Tobi finally moved again, coming down from the trees, once more- Shikamaru was his main target. As Tobi was right in Shikamaru's face, Temari attempted to stab at his face from over Shikamaru's shoulder. At the last minute she corrected to rise over the expected contraction of space that would have her stabbing Shikamaru instead. With the Kunai still coming at him he changed his attack from a full frontal tackle like he'd been doing so far to a more simplistic maneuver as he raised up one of his arms so instead of hitting Shikamaru in the midsection, his other arm slammed into Shikamaru's forehead, more for effect than damage as it caused Shikamaru to tilt back rather than thrust into the ground, but it had the added effect of redirecting Shikamaru's body into Temari and forcing her to abandon her strike and catch Shikamaru. Tobi spun around and kicked at Shikamaru again, this time actually hurting him a little as well as knocking Temari on her ass.

"Shit!" Shikamaru scowled, "In the trees he just picks us off one at a time, on the ground he dive-bombs us- still picking us off in ones and twos…"

Already though both Naruto and Kakashi were moving.

Tobi turned to face them, moving at the closer Kakashi first, "Aren't you getting a little weak now from all that Sharingan use?"

"Aren't you?"

As Tobi closed the distance between them Kakashi forced as much Chakara into his legs as he could and leaped up. Naruto, already using several clones was attempting to surround him, while Kakashi was throwing a giant throwing star down at him.

Tobi took a deep breath and used a Grand Fireball, the first use of a more typical Uchiha maneuver- but a very typical use for it. Dozens of Naruto clones vanished in smoke, giving Tobi a place to dive-roll into to avoid the transformed clone that was coming down at him as it changed back in the last moment and threw another star- also a disguised clone that Tobi could see. Tobi scowled, smelling a trap but having little option but to fall prey to it, left or right he swam into an ocean of clones, straight back and it was into the real Naruto with a Ransengan waiting for Tobi to be close enough that he couldn't distort space fast enough far enough.

So he dived right, into an army of clones, as each clone expended it's allotted chakara with various attacks. A white light blasted in a sphere surrounding him, blowing back and ending each of the clones around him. When the smoke cleared Tobi was unharmed but panting anyway.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that."

"Kakashi, what just happened," Shikamaru asked.

"He used a Hyuuga clan technique," Naruto answered instead. "A full sphere blast from all of his Chakara points at once."

"Well come on," Tobi said, beckoning them with one hand, "You got me winded finally, aren't you gonna press your advantage?"

"Guys, he has another eye behind that eye patch, at first I thought it was the eye patch itself and it was a technique, but now my guess is it's a Hyuuga eye underneath, that's why he doesn't suffer any degradation to his depth perception from only having the one eye," Shikamaru explained.

"In that case it's a good thing your backup has arrived," a voice called out from the trees.

"Neiji-san!" Naruto yelled out.

On one side of the tree was Gai's complete team: Gai, Neiji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Across from them, the remainder of Shikamaru's team who had already been in Sand: Chouji, Ino, and Asuma.

Tobi smirked, "I hope an hour and a half's enough," Tobi waved with one hand and chuckled as he made a mad dash, boosted by his spatial manipulation.

"Follow!" was all anyone bothered to say as the group as one moved after him.

As they were running, Shikamaru moved to Chouji's side, "Chouji, give Sakura your second-level Soldier pill."

Chouji looked shocked for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"She already took a normal one and it's about to wear off, she'll need the boost, and her body should be able to handle it."

"Okay- oh- and hey, sorry this had to happen on-"

"Yeah yeah," Shikamaru muttered, "everyone's sorry, see how sorry they are when Temari get's her hands on the people responsible…"

saSAsaSAsa

Sasori was surprised when Tobi seemed to appear beside him panting. "They did a little better than I expected, and they got reinforcements just as they were on the verge of turning the battle to their favor, I'd have been able to get you another five minute's tops with great risk of capture, so they'll probably catch up with us in about five minutes… Possibly less if they send Gai or Rock Lee ahead."

"How much did you weaken the main forces?"

"Kakashi should be all but spent because of his Sharingan, Naruto- maybe half at most, Sakura already had to resort to a soldier pill, Shikamaru has two half-healed wounds, I broke Temari's fan, and Kankoru was still badly injured when I left, they sent the rest of Asuma's team and Gai's team as back up."

"I've read the reports on Shikamaru and faced Neiji, either one is bad, both- we might be in trouble."

Tobi snorted, "Years of belittling the best, and here we are worried about the new generation."

"That's what tends to happen; the next generation surpasses the old…"

"That and they're observant little pests," he chuckled, "Can't use the same trick twice, thankfully neither of us is a one-trick pony."

"Indeed, you carry Gaara and his wife, I'll see about buying that last half hour to the base."

Tobi took one under each arm and continued on as Sasori opened the hatch of his main puppet and stepped out. He opened several scrolls and unleashed several of his more prominent puppets- and he stood waiting…

Sasori heard the group coming moments later, the large clearing that marked the edge of the forest left nowhere for Sasori to hide, and no way for the group to sneak around him. He stood on top of a puppet that almost looked more like a turtle, except for the human head poking out its front behind Sasori. To either side was a pair of puppets, each drastically different, and in front of him was the one puppet likely to give the most pause to the group.

Lee stopped at the edge of the tree line first; he looked down at the group of puppets. "Hello again Sasori," Neiji said from over Lee's shoulder.

"This won't be the same as last time, first of all I have more than just my primary puppet for defenses, and secondly, I only have to hold you at bay for another twenty-five minutes before I've accomplished my primary goal." He looked at the group as they all stopped at the edge of the tree line. "While your large numbers mitigate that advantage slightly, I still think I could hold you at least an hour if I had too…"

shSHshSHsh

Shiev sighed, the people in the village had told her Sand Village had suddenly massively increased security, and given the people there for the wedding they were talking about- that meant there had to have already _been_ an attack and the security was to make up for their absence. That meant Akatsuki had made their move, and- success or failure- had drawn a retaliation- indicating a higher probability of success.

"Ice, I believe our plan of getting into Sand Village is moot at the moment, even if we did get past the heightened security which we probably could- the people we wish to talk to are probably gone at the moment." She turned to him, "I think our best bet is to wait in this village until rumors suggest the situation has changed…"

Ice nodded, "I'll get us rooms in the nearest tavern."

Shiev smiled approvingly, that was perhaps the most independent thought he'd had since they met, good progress- slow progress sadly, but given his starting point any progress was good…

A/N:

Yes yes- LONG LONG time between chapters… can't even begin to muster up a worthwhile apology… I've been working on other projects, mostly original ones, including a Book I've been writing and I'm almost done with…. If I can ever get any of my friends to read and review the damn thing so I can properly revise it… As it stands it's a middle to early high school level book of 130+ pages… I want it to be an adult level reader of around 250 pages… so much progress needs to be made… and it will remain my priority- I just happened to have a surge of thought enough to finish this chapter… lord knows when I'll get to the next one but let me assure you I haven't abandoned it….


End file.
